


Bots and Pieces

by Dellessa



Series: Idioms and Idiosyncrasies [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical language, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Imprisonment, M/M, Mech Preg, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 73,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Autobots defend Earth from Decepticons, two lost protoforms are lost in a web of lies, and death; bartered away by the very mechs that should protect them. Their world spirals out of control threatening to destroy them both, and all of those they hold dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Kind's Your Kind

__

”Don't stray  
My kind's your kind  
I'll stay the same”  
-"Maps" as written by and Karen Orzolek Nick Zinner (Yeah Yeah Yeahs)

oOoOo

Caroline hated him the minute her mother carried him into the room. She had heard her father talking, and she knew that he wasn’t a real baby. He looked older than a newborn, and there was something odd and intelligent behind those blue eyes.

“Do you want to hold him,” Allison asked. 

Caroline shook her head in an emphatic no. No she didn’t want to even be near that...that thing. What was worse was the fact it was taking up her mother’s attention. Caroline knew from experience that she would not be home long, she never was. Only when she left this time it wouldn't be just her and her father. That Thing would be here as well. Caroline whined, and held up her arms to be picked up. She wanted to be held by her mother. She didn’t want her mother to leave. 

It wasn’t her mother that picked her up though. It was her father. “Don’t pout, Caroline,” her father said. “You should be glad to have your new brother. He is special, and he will be so important to my work.” 

She didn’t understand what he meant. All she knew was she was not getting the attention that she normally would, and it was horrible. 

Allison sat down on the couch and rocked the child. “He really is precious. It’s odd, I’ve seen baby pictures of you, Leonard, there isn’t much resemblance.” 

“He’s not a clone, Allison,” Leonard said. “He’s something else entirely.” 

She waved her hand at him, not wanting to hear another lengthy explanation, “Yeah, you said that already.” She hugged the child, “Pretty fucking pretentious to name him after yourself.” 

“Allison,” his gaze flicked down to Caroline. 

Allison shrugged, “Well, it is. I’m not going to apologize for that. The experiments aren’t going to hurt him, are they?” 

“I wouldn't do that.” 

Allison laughed, “I know.” 

Leonard put Caroline down beside her, and Caroline scrunched up her face. The little girl scooted away and gave her father a dirty look, which only made Allison laugh. 

“I think she has my temper.” Allison’s lips curled up into an amused smile. “Sure you don't want to hold him, pumpkin?” 

“Don’t want! Don’t want!” Caroline declared loudly, halfway to a full blown fit. 

“I think it’s nap time,” her father said, accent thickening. He scooped her up, and plopped her over his shoulder. 

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he carried her away from her mother despite her wishes. 

“Mooooom!” Caroline howled, waking the baby up. He howled loudly, and Allison stood, rocking him as she held him close. 

“Shhhh....don’t cry little Leo,” Allison crooned. She pressed a kiss against his forehead and rocked him until he fell back asleep. 

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed,” Leonard said, and managed to carry Caroline out of the living area to the living room. “Caroline, please behave. Your mother won’t be here long before she ships out again. We should make happy memories while she is here.” 

Caroline sniffed. She doesn’t want the baby here but she doesn’t know how to articulate it. She wanted her mother, and her mother doesn’t want her. It hurt so badly, so she cried silently. 

Leonard knelt by the bed, “Caroline.” 

She sniffed, and finally leaned in, hugging her father.

oOoOoOo

Caroline’s sixth birthday passed. Her mother was home again, and this time she stayed for a while. They told her she was going to have another sibling, but it was different this time. They don’t just show up with another child. This one would REALLY be her sibling. She had trouble wrapping her mind around that.

She touched her mother’s stomach, and watched the movement underneath. It was disconcerting, but Allison only laughed. 

“He’s very active,” Allison laughed. “I’ll be glad when he’s out of here.” 

“Will they be my friend?” Caroline asked curiously. She had lots of friends at school. Sometimes her father even let them come over and play. It was better. She never wanted to play with Leo, but her father would admonish her to be nice to her brother. He wasn’t her brother though, not really, and she hated him besides. He ruined everything. 

“I’m sure they will, sweetie. You and Leo are going to have to help your dad take care of them and protect them. Can you do that for me?” 

Caroline stiffened. “You are leaving?” 

“Not now, no. I’m on leave, but I won’t be able to stay long. Your father is going to need your help.” 

Caroline sighed. “I hate Leo. He’s not my brother.” She sticks her chin out stubbornly, but some part of her shrinks away at the sad look on her mother’s face. 

“Caroline. He is your brother. You need to take care of him too. One day they are going to be the only thing that you have left. Family is important,” Allison said. 

Caroline shook at that, “Then why do you keep leaving.” 

“I have responsibilities.” 

‘Aren’t we your responsibility too?’ Caroline wanted to say, but she stared at her mother in silence, and walked away when her father came in carrying Leo. She scrunched up her face and glared up at them. He ruined everything.

“I’m tired,” Caroline said instead. “Can I go lay down?” 

“Sorry, kiddo. If you take a nap now you will be up all night. I know you,” Allison said. 

Caroline wanted to protest. Her mother did not know her. She was never there. She was always off protecting other people, and fighting. Her father said her mother was helping to protect them all. Caroline had trouble believing that. She couldn't even protect Caroline, and she suspected that her mother favoured Leo...Leo who wasn’t even her //real// child.

Allison Put an arm around her and hugged her tightly. “What’s wrong kiddo?” 

“Nothing, mother. ’M fine,” Caroline mumbled. 

Allison snorted. “I don’t believe that for a second. What’s wrong?” 

“Why do you love Leo more?” She blurted out, and then put her hand over her mouth. 

“Oh, sweetie. I don’t love him more than you. Don’t think that.” 

“He’s not even real! He’s not my real brother. He didn’t come from your belly like I did, or my new sibling will. He’s not real!” Caroline said in a rush. 

“Don’t say that. He’s just as real as you or I. He IS your brother, Caroline. Love him and take care of him or you will regret it one day,” Allison said. “You will need one another.” 

“I won’t ever need him. Ever.” Caroline trembled, her hands forming into fists. 

“You’re breaking my heart, kid.” 

Caroline deflated. “I’m sorry, mom.” 

Allison ruffled her hair. “I know, but I need you to promise me. I need you to promise me you will protect Leo if he’s in trouble.” 

Caroline heaved a sigh. “I’ll try.” 

Allison smiled, “There’s my good little soldier.”

oOoOoOo

David is born some months later, and Allison left again. She never said goodbye. She doesn’t believe in them. It made Caroline nervous. What if she never came back? Caroline worried about such things, but she didn’t voice them. There was other things to worry about, like their new nanny.

Phyllis came in carrying David in her arms. He made a burbling noise, and Leo followed behind, pulling at her pant leg. 

“Hold, please,” Leo said. He held his arms up. “Hold.” 

“Sweetie, I can’t pick you up, I’m holding David,” Phyllis laughed. 

“No! No! Hold David!” Leo exclaimed. He looked so serious that Phyllis laughed. 

“Okay, but you have to sit down on the couch,” Phyllis said. 

Caroline watched Leo scrambled up, and hold his arms out. 

Phyllis settled pillows around him, and finally sat David in his lap. Caroline watched them with hawk eyes. 

Leo beamed, and hugged, David. “Davey. So tiny.”

Phyllis laughed, and sat down beside him. “Yes, he is.” 

David’s little hand latched onto Leo’s and the baby laughed, other hand waving. Leo laughed, and smiled down at David. 

Caroline was glad he cared, but she still couldn't bring it in herself to like the other child. David deserved all of the love from everyone, in Caroline’s opinion. She crawled up onto the couch, and sat beside Leo. He looked over her in surprise. She reached down and smooth back David’s hair. 

Phyllis smiled at them both, and turned on the television to cartoons. “Do good, I’m going to fix you all lunch.” 

“We will be,” Caroline said. “We are good little soldiers, or mother said so.” 

“I’m sure you are,” Phyllis said and went into the kitchen. 

They watched television in silence, and waited for Phyllis to fix their food. Caroline Looked over at Leo, really looked at him. “You like David?” 

Leo’s little face wrinkled up, “Davey’s my little br-brother. Mommy said so.” 

The six-year-old frowned, and nodded at the answer. “Yeah, I guess he is.” 

“Love him,” Leo said stubbornly. 

“Me too,” Caroline said. “Doesn’t mean I like you though.” 

Leo shrugged, and hugged David. “Mean.” 

“I’m not mean! You’re not real,” Caroline said. 

“Caroline!” Phyllis exclaimed as she came in from the kitchen, “That is a horrible thing to say! Apologize, now.” 

“It’s the truth!” Caroline yelled, startling David, who began to cry. 

“Stop it, Caroline. Or you will have to go in a time out. Apologize.” 

Caroline glared at her, and then seemed to fold into herself. “I’m sorry,” she snapped. 

“Caroline,” Phyllis said warningly. 

“Sorry,” Caroline said, finally looking at Leo. The little boy looked back and nodded. He turned his attention back to David.

oOoOoOo

Caroline was eight the last time her mother left, and this time she didn’t come home. Caroline and Leo cried when their father explained she wouldn't come back anymore. David didn’t understand.

Her father was silent as they got ready to go to the funeral. He helped Leo and and David into little black suits, and Caroline dressed herself in a black dress he sat out. Phyllis watches them when they arrive at the funeral home. They don’t really know anyone there, and the casket is closed. 

Caroline had trouble believing that her mother was really in there. Maybe there were lying, but she couldn't think of any reason why they would. 

She sat next to Phyllis during the service, unable to cry. Leo sat on the other side of Phyllis, sniffling and whimpering through the whole thing. She almost felt sorry for him. 

David slept through the whole thing.


	2. You're Something Like a Phenomena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was six the first time he was taken the the lab. It is a scary, and sterile place, and his father scared him as well.

__

“There is perhaps no phenomenon which contains so much destructive feeling as moral indignation, which permits envy or to be acted out under the guise of virtue.”  
~Erich Fromm

oOoOo

He was six the first time he was taken the the lab. It is a scary, and sterile place, and his father scared him as well. 

He held onto his father’s hand as they walked through the hallway. They lights are bright and fluorescent above his head. His hand feels clammy in his father’s. He doesn’t like this place. 

“Where are we going, father?” 

“To the lab. We are going to run some test today,” Dr. Leonard Church said. 

“Good morning, Director,” one of the lab techs waived as they entered the lab. 

He nodded to her, and led Leo through the lab to the back. Leo worried at his lip, a sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. They passed by a tank with a girl inside of it, floating in what looked like water. Leo stopped. She looked like his mother, if she was a child. “Who is that? What happened to her?” 

“That is Allison. We aren’t ready to wake her,” Dr. Church said in an offhand manner. 

“She’s not dead?” 

“No. She is not, Leo. You shouldn’t worry about her right now. Please pay attention. I need you to behave whatever happens. Please don’t cry and cause a scene. I don’t have the patience for it today.” 

“Yes, sir,” Leo’s voice quavered. 

“Good. Now, please behave. Come along.” 

“Yes, sir.” Leo said. They went through a series of doors, and finally into an exam room. The Director lifted him up and placed him on the medical bed. The sheets are crisp and crinkly underneath Leo. He hates that and wished his mother was there. She would have held his hand and told him it would be alright. 

Dr. Church did not do that. He stepped back and watched the technicians come in, and start by drawing blood. It hurt. They took three vials. It left him feeling light headed. Another technician swabbed his mouth and took clippings of his fingernails. It was weird, and uncomfortable. 

One helped him take off his shirt, and another strapped him down onto the bed. He whimpered at that. 

“Hold still,” The Director said. He ran a finger down the middle of Leo’s chest and it folded away, revealing a glowing orb. 

Leo screamed, it was a loud and high pitched sound of terror that cut through the near silence of the lab. He would have thrashed in panic if he had not been strapped down. 

“Stop it,” The Director snapped. He leaned in, examining the glowing orb, but not moving close enough to touch it. “Take energy measurements. They gave us specific parameters. If it is close enough we will try a fissure today.” 

“Sir, do you think that is wised. They advised us that we should wait until he matures further.” 

“You heard what I said. Prepare one of the subspace modules.” 

“We have several of the chips prepared, sir. If this is successful should we start evaluating possible candidates?” 

“Not yet. I want the procedure to be perfected first.” 

Leo listened to them, and bit back a whimper. He didn’t understand half of what they said. Tears trickled down his cheeks. 

“What level of charge should we use?” one of the technicians asked. 

“The minimum,” The Director replied. “We will work from there. This is a long term project. We are in no hurry.” 

“Clear the area,” one said, and lowered something to the open area of his chest. It hurt. It was excruciating. He screamed again, screams for what seemed an eternity. It stopped, finally, and the director made a noise of disgust. Leo’s chest burned. It hurt in a dull, aching way now.

“Failure to split one said. We won’t be able to try again until it stabilizes.” 

Leo felt delirious. His chest closed up, and all he can this was that Caroline was right. He wasn’t real. “What am I?” He croaked. 

The Director looked down at him, his face softened for the briefest of moments, and it was like Leo’s father shined through. “You are many things, Leonard. You are my son, you are a techno-organic. You are half Cybertronian.” 

“I’m not real,” he cried. 

The Director snorted, “You are very much real. You shouldn’t fret. You won’t be alone for long. There will be more like you, and you will help make our soldiers safe. Don’t you want to help them?” 

Leo sniffed, “Like mom?” 

The director pursed his lips. “Yes.” 

“I do then,” he said. 

The Director leaned over him, unfastened the restraints and picked him up. “We’ll let you rest in a recovery room, and Phyllis will come to get you. I think that is enough for today. We can run more tests tomorrow.” 

Leo rested his cheek against The Director’s shoulder and closed his eyes. They stung from the tears. “I’m tired.” 

“I’m sure you are, Leo. Get him some juice and a cookie,” he said as he passed by one of the technicians. He was taken to a room with a bed with soft covers, and tucked in. He drank the orange juice and ate the cookie when it was brought to him. The Director watched him with hawk eyes the whole time. When he was finished the glass was taken from his hands and he was tucked in. “Take a nap, Leonard.” 

Leo closed his eyes and was out in a second.

oOoOoOo

They don’t go to the lab everyday. Most days he stayed at home with Caroline and David to do school work. They were home schooled now, and Caroline complained about it endlessly. She missed her friends. Leo missed his own, but he is silent about it. He tried to behave, but it was so hard. Sometimes he was so sore from the tests they made him go through that he didn’t want to get out of bed. Sometimes he wouldn't and David would fret and curl up with him.

Today was one such day. They had drawn vial after vial of blood, and then they had taken a sample of cerebrospinal fluid. The injection site still hurt. It was a dull ache that left him nauseated. Phyllis must have been told to let him rest because while she checked in on him a few times, and brought him breakfast and lunch on a tray she did not urge him to get out of bed like she normally did. 

“Leo?” David peeked in the door. 

“I’m in here.” 

David ran across the room and crawled up into the bed. “Sicks?” 

“Yes,” he croaked.

David burrowed under the covered, and curled against Leo’s side. His gaze fixed on the television. Leo didn’t pay attention to the cartoons, but it was good background noise. His brother was a warm spot against him. 

Leo looked down at him. He was glad that David wouldn’t have to go through what he had. He was such a good kid. So caring and thoughtful, even at this age. 

“Nap time,” David insisted. “Nap, Leo. Nap now.” 

Leo laughed, “Oh?” 

“Leo sick. Nap now.”

Leo laughed, and pulled the covers around the both, and fell asleep not long after his head touched the pillow.


	3. Of When We Were Young

  
_”Everybody loves the things you do_  
From the way you talk  
To the way you move  
Everybody here is watching you  
Cause you feel like home”  
~Adele Laurie Blue Adkins and Tobias Jesso Jr. 

  
__

__

oOoOo

Leo recognized her instantly. The girl from the lab. She wasn’t sleeping now. She wasn’t suspended in liquid. She was in front of them. He blonde hair was pulled back, and her grey eyes sharp on Leo.

 

“This is Allison,” The Director said. “She will be staying with us. Make her feel at home.” 

The girl grimaced. “I hate that name. Call me Beth. She held out her hand. Allison Beth Danvers,” she held out her hand until Leo took it and gave it a confused little shake. “You’re Leo, right.” 

“This is Leonard,” The Director agreed. “And that is Caroline and David.” 

“H-hi! They woke you up! I saw you in the lab,” Leo babled. 

“I was...aware, mostly,” she said. “It is good to finally meet you all.” 

Caroline bristled. “Why are you bringing another one home? Aren’t David and I enough? Why are you doing this? Don’t you love us?” 

The Director looked at her coldly. “Caroline enough.” 

The girl quivered with rage, “No! Why are you doing this?” 

“That is not for you to wonder about. I do think your mother would be wholly disappointed at this attitude of yours. I have seen how you treat Leonard. What do you think she would think of that, Caroline?” 

Caroline shook like a leaf, “She wouldn't like it. She said I was supposed to take care of Leonard and David.” 

“I think you should take that to heart, Caroline. Go to your room and think on it.” Leonard watched her go, not missing the tears trickling down her cheeks. 

He opened his mouth to defend her, but he shut it. It would just cause more trouble, and he didn’t want sent to his room as well.

“Phyllis please get her room ready. The first guest room, please. There will be boxes delivered later today with her belongings,” The Director said. 

“Thank you, sir. Can Leonard show me to my room?” Beth asked. 

“You may.” 

Leonard took David’s hand and lead her down the hall to the room. Beth trailed behind, touching the wall as they went. “It’s different here than the lab. Not as sterile.” 

She peeked into the room and looked around. The walls were soft blue. They matched the bed. There was an empty shelf by one well and a dresser by the other. It was smaller than Leo’s room, and a blank slate besides. 

“You’re like me,” Leo bit out, his ten year old mind reeling from it. 

“What of it?” She said. 

“Did they...have they tried to...to separate a piece from that thing in your chest?” Leo whispered. 

“Don’t be silly. They told me my spark was not made for that,” she shrugged. “They have others like us. Protoforms is what they call them. But they are blank. I used to watch them on the video feeds while I was in the tank. It was boring until I discovered the internet I guess.” 

“Oh,” Leo said. “You don’t like me much do you?”

She shrugged, “I don't know you. I lived in a tank for the first ten years of my life. What do you expect? I didn’t ask for any of this. I don't even understand most of it.” 

“Neither do I. Caroline hates me, and father hurts me,” He hunched his shoulders. 

“Then hate her back,” Beth said flippantly.

Leo stiffened. “I can’t. She’s my sister. I love her, and our mother said to take care of her.” 

“She’s dead, isn’t she?” Beth asked. “That’s why he made me the way that I am.” 

Leo shook. “Stop it. Don't say that.” 

“I look like her, though. I looked up her files.” 

“Stop it! Stop it now. Stop talking about her that way,” Leo hissed. As mad as he was he still knew well enough than to shout. 

David whimpered beside him, gripping his hand hard. “Mom’s gone. She left us alone. She didn’t love us enough to stay.” 

Leo knelt beside him, and pulled David into his arms. “Shhh...don't say that. She loved us. She loved us so much.” David his his face in the crook of Leonard’s neck, and he felt a wet warmth trickling there. He looked at Beth and glared. “That wasn’t necessary.” 

He rubbed David’s back until the sobs stopped and wiped away the tears. “Don’t let dad see you like that. You know he doesn’t like it.” 

David sniffed, his lower lip wobbling. “I know.” 

“Breathe deeply. There you go.” 

“Mom loved us,” David whispered. 

“I know. Don’t listen to Beth. She’s stupid,” Leo hissed. 

“I’m not stupid. I just don’t see why you fucking care about these people. You are just a test subject like I am,” Beth said. 

“No I’m not,” Leo said. “I’m real.” 

“He’s my brother,” David hissed, all tears forgotten. “Don’t say that. He’s the best brother.” 

“He’s your only brother,” Beth said, and rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You can leave now.” 

“Whatever,” Leo said, and lead David away. He shut the door behind them leaving Beth in the mostly empty room. “Let’s go watch cartoons. Maybe we can get Phyllis to make us hot cocoa.” 

David smiled, cheering up at the mention of chocolate. “Can we?” 

“Yeah. Sure,” Leo said. “We can make a blanket fort.” 

“Oh!” David exclaimed. “Really?” 

“Yes, really. Race you there,” he said and took off running down the long hallway. 

“Come back here!” David exclaimed and took off after him. They were both laughing when they made it over to David’s room, and raided the linen closet in the hallway. 

David was giggling as they pulled out the blankets, the strife with Beth forgotten. It warmed his heart that his brother had defended him like that. Even if Caroline hated him (and that hurt), it was comforting that David loved him as much as he loved David. 

They gathered pillows, and made a tent on the bed with sheets, blankets, pillows and rulers. One end opened so they could watch the television from where they snuggled under the covers.

oOoOoOo

When they went to the lab now they go together. Beth was standoffish. Leo can’t blame her. He would have been too if he was put in that position. She doesn’t understand people. She had not lived with them like he has.

He doesn’t know what kind of tests they put her through, but it was the same old thing for him. They took samples of blood, and spinal fluid. They scraped his skin taking sample of that too, and they tried and failed to split a piece from the ember that burned inside of his chest. It hurt so badly he could have cried, but it also meant a week of rest. He looked forward to that at least. It meant hot cocoa, pillow forts, and games of hide and seek. It meant a week of pretending he was a normal child and not some freak. 

He was so exhausted after all of the poking and prodding that he fell asleep in the room in the lab. He doesn’t wake up for the car ride home, or when The Director carried him into his room and tucked him in. 

He’s woken up at midnight as David crawled into bed with him. He was groggy at first, and blinked at David in confusion. “What’s wrong?” he mumbled.

“Nightmare,” David whispered back. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Leo asked, and pulled the blankets over both of them. 

“I---I don’t know.” David hid his face against the pillow. “I’m scared.” 

“You don’t have to be. I’m here,” Leo said. 

“What if Dad left us too, like mom did.” 

Leo shook his head. “He wouldn't do that.” 

“B-but he doesn’t love us like mom did,” David whispered. 

“He loves us in his own way. He won’t desert us anymore than I would desert you.” 

“P-promise?” 

Leo snorted. “Of course I do. You’re my little brother. It’s my job to protect you.” 

“I would protect you too,” David warbled.

“I know you would.” Leo nudged him. “You’re brave.” 

“The bravest,” David agreed.

oOoOoOo

The Director stood in front of the vid screen, glaring at the purple mech on the other side of the comm. “You said he would be ready, but the fissure failed once more. If anything his recovery times are lengthening. This is not what I agreed to.”

“It is not an exact science. Much like humans we mature at our own rate. It will work, as promised you just have to be patient, Director,” came the smooth reply. 

The director stared at the single optic, his own eyes narrowing dangerously. “I find it hard to believe your kind would be willing to sacrifice your own young.” 

The mech on the other side gave a mechanical sounding laugh. “I have always believed that the sacrifice of a few to save the many is a noble sacrifice. My People need the fuel that you provide. It has given us an edge against our enemies.” 

“And I need this to work,” The Director snapped. 

“Some things cannot be rushed.” 

“Says the creature who lives millennia. I don’t have time to wait. Soldiers are dying,” The Director said. 

“You will have to wait. You rush this and you will destroy him. We do not have many protoforms left that are even capable of splitting, on their own or otherwise. Carriers are a rare thing. Rare and out-dated. I don’t think you understand what we have given up for you.”

“You gave him up readily enough,” the man snapped. 

“We were dying,” Shockwave said. “The needs of the many, outweigh the few.” 

“So you keep saying,” Dr. Church cut of transmission and stared at the blank screen.


	4. Without Anything to Numb You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo touched the laptop, thinking it might disappear. They had only ever had one in the family room. One that had all kinds of blocks on it. Blocks to most websites. Blocks to social sites. Blocks and blocks and more blocks.

__

“It has to end  
Living in your head  
Without anything to numb you  
Living on the edge  
Without anything to numb you 

It has to end to begin”  
~Sia  


oOoOo

Leo touched the laptop, thinking it might disappear. They had only ever had one in the family room. One that had all kinds of blocks on it. Blocks to most websites. Blocks to social sites. Blocks and blocks and more blocks.

“Are you sure I can have this?” Leo asked, and looked at his brother. 

“I bought it with my own money. Just keep it out of father’s sight and you should be fine. It’s not like he checks anything. He just expects us to abide by his rules,” David said. He was tall and lanky at thirteen. Taller than Leo at this point. He had shot up, growing several inches in a year. He reminded Leo of the colts at the farm they spent their summers in.

Leo liked those times. There was no testing during the summer months. No poking and prodding at the spark in his chest during that time. It was a blessing, if how they had gotten that concession was not. He had very nearly died when he was thirteen. The attempt to split his spark had gone terribly wrong that time. He only remembered bits and pieces, purple plating, a baleful, yellow optics staring down at him, and stopping the fire in his chest. He had tried to tell The Director he didn’t feel well enough to try, but he had made him go anyways. He wondered if the giant robot had been a fevered dream. 

He didn’t care. It gave them freedom during those months, and The Director had never forced him to go after that. 

He opened the laptop, and grinned at the desktop. The image of the four of them graced the screen. He and David were both grinning like idiots. Beth and Caroline were scowling madly. He remembered the picture. They refused to even look at one another.

“So, now what?” 

“Well. You could always talk to people, or play games. Whatever you want.” 

Whatever he wanted. That was a tall order. 

He opened up the browser and began to search for robots. News feeds popped up, showing giant robots walking through the cities, tearing buildings apart. “Oh, they are real,” he breathed.

“Oh,” David made a soft exhalation.

A quick search brought more information, “They are aliens. Autobots and Decepticons. I’ve never seen anything like them.” Which wasn’t entirely true. He had, but he wasn’t sure if it was real. “I dreamed about them,” he mumbled. 

He moved from site to site finally finding an Autobot fansite and dove in.

 

[21:48:09] I'maLovernotaFighter: Oh, Wait! Stop. Who is the new guy.  
[21:48:31] Church: Er...Hi?  
[21:48:54] I'maLovernotaFighter: What the fuck kinda name is church? Srsly?  
[21:49:35] It'sNeverYellow: Hahaha...You’re one to talk Tucktuck.  
[21:49:45] Simmons 2.0: Lame. Just Lame.  
[21:50:00] I'maLovernotaFighter: No. Seriously.  
[21:50:07] Church:...  
[21:50:41] AdmiralButtercrust: Maybe he’s a choir boy. You know...  
[21:51:07] Church:It’s my name. Don’t be stupid.  
[21:51:26] It'sNeverYellow: Wow, new guy. Nice attitude there. And why, Doughnut. What to be offensive.  
[21:51:26]Simmons 2.0: You know I’m Catholic, right Doughnut? Kinda offended here.  
[21:51:26]AdmiralButtercrust: Offended about what?  
[21:51:51] Church: I don’t even.  
[21:52:22] I'maLovernotaFighter: Chill guys. Pretty sure we aren’t here to fight.  
[21:52:41] AdmiralButtercrust: =X  
[21:53:03] Church: I don’t even know what is going on.  
[21:53:19] I'maLovernotaFighter: Oh! Oh! There was a sighting near my house! It was fan-fucking-tastic.  
[21:53:51] It'sNeverYellow: You always say that. Pictures or it didn’t happen.  
[21:54:34] I'maLovernotaFighter: Ha! Sending them your way Grifster.  
[21:54:51] It'sNeverYellow: Dude. Don't call me that.  
[21:55:02] Church: Oh. Wow. That’s actually pretty amazing.  
[21:55:03] AdmiralButtercrust: Makes you wonder what under that armor.  
[21:55:26] Church: Actually...not really.  
[21:55:31] I'maLovernotaFighter: Yeeaaahhh...no.  
[21:56:26] Church: =D

He talked to them for hours, stealing time when her thought it was safe. David was right thought. His father never noticed provided that he was careful. Sometimes they talked about the Autobot’s, and sometimes they just talked. Mostly to Tucker. It was wierd for Leo. He had never had a friend that wasn’t family. Well...a friend that wasn’t David. It was novel. 

 

[18:48:09][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: So where do you live?  
[18:48:31][PM] Church: Nevada. But our summer home is in North Carolina.  
[18:49:19][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: OH! Wow! I’m in Nevada too. Right outside of Vegas. Actually so are the rest of the guys. We go to school together.  
[18:49:31][PM] Church: Meh. I’m homeschooled.  
[18:50:01][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: Sucks to be you. Bow Chicka Bow Wow.  
[18:51:04][PM] Church: Uh...what?  
[18:52:07][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: Haha...nothing. We should get together some time.  
[19:03:14][PM] Church: My dad wouldn’t let me. =( He’s really strict.  
[19:03:15][PM]I'maLovernotaFighter: You aren’t in a cult, are you?  
[19:04:10][PM]Church: No?  
[19:04:56][PM]I'maLovernotaFighter: WTF Dude? You’re not sure.  
[19:05:08][PM]Church: >=[ I’m not in a cult. Stop being an asshole.  
[19:05:16][PM]I'maLovernotaFighter: Haha...right. Sure you’re not?  
[19:05:19][PM]Church: Yes, I’m fucking sure.  
[19:05:21][PM]I'maLovernotaFighter: Touchy.  
[19:05:29][PM]Church: Just having a tough day.  
[19:05:31][PM]I'maLovernotaFighter: =( Sorry dude.  
[19:05:40][PM]Church: It’s okay. Well...it’s really not. But there isn’t anything I can do about it. =(  
[19:05:44][PM]I'maLovernotaFighter: Your parents?  
[19:05:48][PM]Church: My father. Mom’s dead. =\  
[19:06:10][PM]I'maLovernotaFighter: Fuckberries. I’m just...wow. I’m sorry, Church.  
[19:06:49][PM]Church: It’s okay. It was a long time ago. I have a sister and a brother by the way. Do you?  
[19:07:12][PM]I'maLovernotaFighter: Naw. Just me. Kinda sucks, man. 

They talked at all hours of the day and night. Anytime that Church could get away, and Tucker was online. It blew Church’s mind to actually have someone to confide to.

oOoOoOo

It seemed like any other day in the lab. They ran their tests as usual. Poked and prodded at him as usual. He saw the director watching as he was strapped to the exam table. His chest was opened, and the same familiar pain blossomed as the probed the ball of light in his chest with an electrical charge. It felt different this time. His insides clenched, and it felt like electricity crackled along his body. He arched off of the table, and felt it separate. He felt the little spark orbit around it’s own, and the faint presence of it in his own mind, and then he felt the thread pulled taunt as it was scooped up and put into the vessel that they had waiting for it. It wasn’t right though. It didn’t have a body like it should it was trapped in a small space. He could feel it’s hysteria and fear until it realized it had access to the projector and how to use it.

“Please let him go. He’s scared. He’s so scared,” he babbled. “Please. Please. Let him go.” 

The projection burst into life, a small green glow at first that resolved itself into an armored soldier. “Creator?” 

“I’m here,” Leo croaked. “What should I call you?” 

“He is Delta,” the Director interrupted. “Welcome to the world. We are so glad to finally meet you.” 

Leo trembled, and watched them take away the containment chip, And Delta.

“You have done well today, son. I think it might be best if you rest for a few days,” the Director said. 

Leo tried to curl in on himself. He hurt, and the bond between him and Delta stretched thin. He could feel the other’s worry, and fear. He closed his eyes, humiliated by the tears the trickled down his cheeks. “Can I please go home now? Please?” 

“Shouldn't we conduct more tests,” one of the technicians asked. “Since it worked this time?”

“We have Delta. I’m sure he would be happy to help us. Please get Leonard ready, and a car to drive him home. Now.” 

He slepped the drive home, wrapped up in a blanket they had given him. His eyes burned from the tears that kept falling. It was embarrassing. The driver made sure he got inside. He barely made it through the door before he collapsed, and curled into a ball. 

David found him, his own voice loud and high, full of panic as he noticed Leo’s state. “What the hell happened to you?” 

Leo shook his head, unable to answer. He had never felt such an overwhelming sense of loss, not even since his mother had died. 

David helped him stumbled to bed, and tucked him in. Leo grabbed his hand as he went to leave, tears gather again. 

“Please don’t leave me. Please. Fuck this is...just...please,” Leo said. “I’m so fucking weak.” 

David sighed, and climbed into bed with him, wrapping his brother in his arms. “Want to tell me about it?” 

Leo shook his head, gulped, and finally told David everything.

oOoOoOo

David listened patiently, and it was like everything fell into place. He was horrified at what his father had done and was still doing, and terrified for his brother. “We have to stop them!”

“Father won’t,” Leo’s voice cracked. “I’ve asked.” 

“I’m sorry, Leo. I’m so, so sorry.” 

Leo his his face against David’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

“Maybe not, but...I should be able to help you. To save you.” 

“We’re just kids, David. We can’t save ourselves,” Leo mumbled. It wasn’t long before he finally fell to sleep. David watched him for a long time, full of worry, and anxiety. 

He needed help. He went to Beth first. She glared at him balefully. 

“I know what they are doing. I’ve been there. Don’t you think I would have stopped it if you could have?” she snapped. “I would have taken his place if I could. But I fucking can’t,” Beth snapped. “Do you think I like to watch him suffer?” 

“I don’t know. Do you?”

“Fuck no. I hate this. But I can’t do shit about it right now,” Beth snapped. 

David shook his head, “I’m sorry. I don't even know what to say.” He backed out of the room, and went to find his sister. Caroline was reading in the living room, and he could already tell he was in a bad mood. 

“Where is Leonard?” She asked. “I thought you two were joined at the hip.” 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I was talking to him, and some of the things that they are doing in the lab---” 

“I don't think it’s your place to question what dad is doing. He’s trying to help soldiers like mom,” Caroline said. 

“It’s not like that though. He’s hurting Leo.” 

“He should stop being a whiny baby, and suck it up. He should be grateful that he can repay our father’s kindness,” Caroline growled.

David stiffened, “I don't know why you hate him so much. He’s only ever loved you.” 

Caroline snorted, and looked away. “Whatever.” 

David closed his eyes for a second before going back to Leo’s room. He didn’t know what he was going to do, and he didn’t know how he was going to save his brother.


	5. Home is Wherever I'm with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline was gone not after the incident with Delta. Leo couldn’t say he missed her, but a part of him envied her. He did not expect the director to allow him to leave to further his education. Caroline had had special tutors from the time she was nine, and special classes as well. More than one kind of martial art, not that Leo payed much attention to it. It was another freedom he wasn’t allowed, and he tried not to dwell on that.

_“And in the streets you run a-free_  
Like it's only you and me  
Geez, you're somethin to see 

_Ah, home, let me go home_  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Ah, home, let me go home  
Home is wherever I'm with you” 

_~Alexander Ebert, Jade Allyson Castrinos (Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros)_

__

__

oOoOo

Caroline was gone not after the incident with Delta. Leo couldn’t say he missed her, but a part of him envied her. He did not expect the director to allow him to leave to further his education. Caroline had had special tutors from the time she was nine, and special classes as well. More than one kind of martial art, not that Leo payed much attention to it. It was another freedom he wasn’t allowed, and he tried not to dwell on that.

Beth had special classes as well, but those were at the lab. The Director doted on Beth in a way that he never even did with his own children.

It pissed Caroline off endlessly, and Leo couldn’t say he felt sorry for her. But he did feel sorry for David. The Director just...overlooked him. 

“I don’t like it when you go to the lab,” David said. “You always come back sick.” 

“I’m fine,” Leo said. He didn’t feel fine at all. They had extracted two more pieces from his spark since Delta and it hurt. It hurt so bad he couldn't stand it at times. 

“No you are not. You are tired, and weak. You barely get out of bed.” 

“I’m fine. I promise,” Leo said. “Promise.” He wiggled until his back was against the headboard, and pulled out his laptop. “See. I’m fine.” 

David scowled at him. “You don't fool me.” 

“I don’t want you to worry about me,” Leo said.

“You’re my brother. Of course I worry about you.” 

“Caroline would disagree with you,” Leo said. 

“Fuck Caroline. You are all I have. She is caught up in her jealous, and Father just...Fuck I’m invisible to him.” His breath stuttered in his chest. “I wish we could run away.” 

“One day,” Leo said. 

“One day,” David agreed with a sigh. 

“How is Tucker, anyways?” 

Leo was already checking through his messages on the forum. “He’s good, well now anyway. He’s been sick. Had an incident walking home. He was kinda weird about it. Said he got attacked, and woke up in his own front yard that morning. His parents were livid. Thought he was out all night and causing trouble. It’s really not like him.” 

David plopped down beside him. “That sucks.” 

“Yeah, Tucker whines a lot but...yeah.” 

David laughed, “I know. He’s a good friend. Even if he can be an asshole.” 

Leo snorted. “Nailed it.” 

David let out a little huff, “We should make a pillow fort. A giant one, and watch cartoons all day like we used to.” 

“Used to? We did that last week,” Leo said. 

“Well, it will piss dad off, and I like cartoons,” David said, and looked hopeful. 

“True on both counts. I might be up for it tomorrow. I just need some rest. The director said I was getting a week's break.” 

David stiffened, “They did it again?” 

Leo worried at his lip, and looked like he would hide under the covers. “Omega and Sigma. He won’t even let me name them,” Leo’s voice cracked. He licked his lips. “It hurts.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Fuck. Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault,” Leo said. 

“I feel responsible. I should protect you.” 

“You are fourteen years old, and neither of us have really lived in the outside world. It is what it fucking is, David,” Leo said. 

“Maybe we could...I don't know steal them?” 

Leo shook his head, “Un-fucking-likely. It’s a secure facility. He’s already started the project, and...” Leo’s breathing stuttered. “He gave Delta to someone. One of the Soldiers in the program. The test run worked. I felt whatever it was connecting us snap. His test run worked, David. He’s never going to let me go.” 

“You aren’t his property. You can leave when you are an adult.” 

“He’s not going to let me go. He’s going to keep extracting them until there is nothing left of me,” Leo whispered. 

David shivered, “You really think that?” 

“I know that. I know what he will do. He’s obsessed. Because mom...Because...” he shaked his head, unable to form the words. “I don’t want to die because he can’t control his obsession.” 

“You know I would do anything to save you.” 

Leo tried to calm himself. “I know.”

oOoOoOo

They spent the rest of the day together, taking turns talking to Tucker and his friends online. It was a lot like they were little kids. The turned Leo’s bedroom into a big blanket fort, stealing all of the blankets from the linen closet and David’s room, which were covered in little cartoon cats.

They made Leo smile. His brother had always wanted a cat. A herd of them. He was fond of saying that one day they would run away together and live in a house with ten cats. Leo wasn’t sure why ten, but it made David happy to daydream about it, so he didn’t make a big deal of it. Caroline wouldn’t have wasted a moment to make fun of him, she had always had a cruel sense of humor. Leo often wondered if she would grow out of it, but he thought it unlikely under their father’s tutelage. 

Eventually Beth slunk in, insinuating herself within the fort, and bumping hips with Church. She listened to David go on about his dreams of feline ownership, and sat back smirking. 

“Wow, David that is lame,” Beth said, leaning back, and propping herself up on her elbows. “Lame.” 

David glared at her, “Do you always have to be a bitch about everything?” 

Beth laughed, “Not at all. Really though. Cats? What are you even going to do with a herd of cats? Lamest things I’ve heard this week, and I had to sit through classes at the lab.” 

“You’re such a tool,” David mumbled. 

“No. I know I’m being used. I’m just biding me time. There will come a day that I can get free and I will make them all sorry.” 

“You shouldn't say things like that,” Leo said.

“God you are such a bunch of whiny ass sissies,” Beth snarked. “Between you flinching away, and David acting like he’s in training to be a fifties house wife, I don’t blame Caroline from running away.” 

“Ugh. Really. Do you have to ruin this?” David snapped. 

Beth shrugged, “I just call it like I see it.” 

“Mean,” David huffed. “Just mean.” 

“Please, just stop it,” Leo said sounding tired. “Please.” 

“If you say so, Church,” she leaned into him, and caught his lips in a break kiss, shutting them both up. 

“What the hell,” David snapped. 

Beth laughed at the stunned look on Leo’s face. “Oh, don’t get your knickers in a knot. I’m not going to steal your boyfriend away...much.” 

David sputtered, “I’m not---he’s--- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! HE’S MY BROTHER!?!” 

Leo sighed, “You are horrible, Beth. Stop riling him up. It really is mean.” 

“I can’t help it. He blushes so red I swear his freckles connect. It’s kinda endearing,” Beth said. 

“I hate you,” David said. His ears were bright red at that point, the flush creeping out along his scalp. 

“No you don’t,” Leo said. “Seriously though, I’m too tired to handle this fighting shit.” 

Beth sat up, giving him a sober look, “Are you okay? Should I get Phyllis?” 

“No. Please don’t,” Leo said. “I just want to rest.” 

“Then rest,” She said. She motioned to David, and after a moment he got the picture. They curled up on either side of Leo. “We’ll keep you safe.” 

Leo snorted, “And strangle me in my sleep.” 

“Maybe that too asshole,” Beth said. 

“Such comforting sentiment,” Leo mumbled. He closed his eyes and they fell asleep together under the tent.


	6. Everything is Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Getting old there, Leo,” Beth said, bumping hips with him. “David has plans you know.” 
> 
> “I know,” Leo frowned. He was eighteen years old that day. It felt the same as the day before. 
> 
> “You don’t seem excited,” She said. “Not even a kiss for your girlfriend? Cause I have plans for you later as well.” 
> 
> Leo wrinkled his nose, “Beth, you like the only fucking girl I know besides Caroline, and she is my sister. I’m not sure...” 
> 
> “Leo...”

  
_And there's no remedy for memory your face_  
Like a melody, it won't leave my head  
Your soul is haunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead 

  
_  
~Rick Nowels and Elizabeth Grant. (Lana Del Rey)_

 __

oOoOo

“Getting old there, Leo,” Beth said, bumping hips with him. “David has plans you know.”

“I know,” Leo frowned. He was eighteen years old that day. It felt the same as the day before. 

“You don’t seem excited,” She said. “Not even a kiss for your girlfriend? Cause I have plans for you later as well.” 

Leo wrinkled his nose, “Beth, you like the only fucking girl I know besides Caroline, and she is my sister. I’m not sure...” 

“Leo...” 

“Right. I will pretend to be surprised,” he said. 

Beth smirked. “That’s better.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I think we are going to go to the store in a bit to go get supplies.”

“I can manage a bit without you guys,” Leo said. 

“We’ll see,” Beth replied, and looked him up and down. Her eyes narrowed. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Okay. You’d better be.” She shrugged, and went off to find Phyllis. 

All three of them left shortly after that. Leo rarely had the house to himself. It was quite, painfully so. He heard a knock on the door, and froze where he was. If it was Phyllis she would have just came in. 

The knock came again, and Leo finally moved, heading towards the door. “Hello?” He looked through the peephole and frowned not recognizing the faces on the other side. He slowly opened the door, “Uh, can I help you with something?” 

“The Director requests your presence at the lab,” the one in front said. His face finally clicked. You had seen him at the lab. The Director had referred to him as the Councillor. 

Leo shook his head, “I can’t go today. It’s my birthday.” 

“You will come with us,” he said, moving into the room. 

Leo scuttled back, and ran through the house. They chased after him. He ran towards the back door, only to see an agent there as well. He changed directions, running back towards the stairs only to be tackled in the hallway. He yelled and screamed as his arms were secured behind his back with a zip-tie. Leo screamed and struggled until he felt a sharp prick in the side of his neck. 

“No, no, no! You can’t do this. You can’t do this!” 

“You won’t be harmed, Leonard. Please relax,” the Counselor said. “Take him to the van. The Director is waiting.” 

Leo went limp in their grip as the drugs did their job, and was shrouded in darkness by the time they made it to the van.

oOoOoOo

The door was open when they arrived back home. The bags fell from David’s hands as he ran inside, “Leo? LEO?!” He ran to the living room, and to Leo’s room. There was no sign of his brother anywhere. “He’s gone.”

He was shaking when Beth walked up to him, “David?” 

“C-call my father, please. H-he needs to know that Leo is missing.” 

Beth opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, “Fine. I’ll call him.” Beth took Phyllis’ cell phone and placed the call outside. The police came soon, taking their statement. It all passed in a blur for David. He sat down on the couch, in a daze even when his father came home. 

“You shouldn't worry about Leo. I’m sure he is fine. I’m sure he just took it into his head to run away.” 

“Leo wouldn’t do that,” David whispered. “We’re his family. He loves us.” 

“Less than you think, Son. He has wanted to quit the program for a long time. Perhaps he decided to do just that since he was of an age to do so,” The Director said. “He is a moody boy. I don’t know why this is such a surprise. He never did anything but fight with Caroline.” 

David bit his lip until he stated the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. “No he wasn’t. Something happened. He wouldn't just leave me like this. He’s my brother. he loves me.” 

“David. I’m not going to argue with you. I think it is time you go rest. The police will look for him, and that should be enough.” 

“F-fine,” David said, and hurried away from his father. He couldn't even look at him. There was some part of him that said his father was lying. He was too blasse about the whole thing. He walked up to his room slowly, and was surprised to see Beth following behind him slowly. She ducked into his room with him, putting her finger to her lips. 

She picked up David’s laptop, and motioned for him to sit down beside her on the bed. She looked to the door, and said, “You shouldn't be surprised that he left, even as she shook her head at him and opened a document. 

_He’s listening to us. Don’t say anything. There is something not right going on._ She typed. _I think they took him back to the lab. He has said he was going to leave when he was eighteen. He didn’t want to be apart of the experiments anymore. They won’t let him leave it._

“How can you say that?” David said allowed even as he took the laptop from her and typed. _What are we going to do?_

 _I don’t know, David. I really don’t know. ___

 _ _David heaved a loud breath. “Maybe you're right. Maybe he just abandoned us.” _If he left he would have taken me, and we would have gone to Tucker. He trusts him.___

 _ _ _I know he does, kiddo. Can you talk to Tucker tonight and we will start making plans?___

 _ _ _I will. What if we can’t find him?_ __

___We will even if it takes the rest of our life.___

 _ _David’s hands shook as he erased the document.__

 _ ___

oOoOoOo

Leo woke up in a strange room. It was not the room he sometimes rested in at the lab. His wrists were bruised he could feel it even as he tried to move and discovered he could not. His wrist’s were encased in padded, leather shackles that were attached to the side of the bed with chains. He could feel the same pressure around his ankles.

He screamed, and tried to jerk his arms free. 

He was still screaming as the door opened and the Counselor stepped inside. “Leonard. You need to calm down.” 

“You can’t do this! Let me go right now!” 

“I’m afraid we can’t. I am not going to unlock the cuffs until I can be sure you will not hurt yourself. Clearly you are not in your right mind, Leonard.” 

“Stop calling me that!” 

“It is your name, and this is exactly what I meant. You are clearly not in your right mind. I think it might be best for you to rest a bit longer. We will allow you to settle in before we start the tests again.” The Counselor took a syringe from the pocket of his lab coat, and took the cap off.

“Get that fucking thing away from me! I don’t need rest I need to get out of here. David is waiting on me. He will notice I’m gone!” 

The Counselor laughed, “The Director has that in hand. David thinks you ran away. They’ve already contacted the police, but have no doubt it will be found that you simply ran away from home. No one is going to come look for you, and no one is going to miss you. The sooner you come to terms with your lot in life the easier this will be on you.”

Leo’s eyes widened. “What is wrong with you that you would do this?” 

“Sometimes the life of the few is a reasonable sacrifice to save the many. We need what you have. It’s too precious to allow you your freedom. We do appreciate your sacrifice, Leonard. You should know that.” 

“You are crazy. Let me go! LET ME GO!” 

The Counselor moved close, and he felt the tell-tale prick in his neck again. He fought against it, but his whole body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, and he was being dragged beneath the sea.

“I am afraid that won’t happen.”

oOoOoOo

Lavernius Tucker stared down at the screen and frowned. The news just wasn’t good. He had long since considered Leonard Church to be his best friend, and he knew the other man thought of him that way as well.

He looked back down at the message that David left him and his stomach dropped. He had not felt so helpless since Junior had came into his life. He rubbed his stomach, and the long scar across it. He had nearly bled out, but Doc had managed to save him, and had taken him into his home once he had found out that Tucker’s parents had kicked him out. 

Junior was sleeping in the crib across the room. The child’s skin was a bright green, like his Nebulon parents. Tucker barely remembered the incident. He was not sure what the aliens had given him but it had left him in a drugged stupor. 

He had been afraid to tell Church about Junior, and now he regretted it. he wished they could have met, and more importantly he with he could have met Church in person.

He hoped he would be able to meet David. 

[23:10:01][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: How are you holding up?  
[23:10:23][PM] Allyourcatsdobelongtome: Not well. No sign of him. And the police say he just ran away. He didn’t thought. I’m scared for him.  
[23:11:05][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: :( I feel horrible. What can I do to help?  
[23:11:15][PM] Allyourcatsdobelongtome: I’m not sure what. That person is looking for him, but he’s not in the usual places. Security tight.  
[23:11:29][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: Fuckberries.  
[23:12:04][PM] Allyourcatsdobelongtome: IKR. Sucks. I need a hug. :(  
[23:12:28][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: You know where I’m at.  
[23:12:15][PM] Allyourcatsdobelongtome: =p Thought you were still chasing girls.  
[23:12:19][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: Never say that I’m not an equal opportunity kinda man. Bow Chicka Bow Wow.  
[23:12:35][PM] Allyourcatsdobelongtome: Horrible.  
[23:12:39][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: Just tryin’ to cheer you up, dude.  
[23:12:42][PM] Allyourcatsdobelongtome: I am inconsolable.  
[23:12:46][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: Aw, man. Don’t be like that. We’ll find him.  
[23:12:58][PM] Allyourcatsdobelongtome: And if we don’t?  
[23:12:46][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: Then I will rescue you like a damsel in distress. HA!  
[23:14:07][PM] Allyourcatsdobelongtome: ....  
[23:14:08][PM] Allyourcatsdobelongtome: ....  
[23:14:09][PM] Allyourcatsdobelongtome: ....  
[23:14:10][PM] Allyourcatsdobelongtome: What the hell, Tucker.

Tucker stared down at the screen. What the hell indeed. What was he even doing?

[23:15:42][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: Just let me know if you need any help. Even a place to crash. Doc wouldn’t mind.  
[23:16:04][PM] Allyourcatsdobelongtome: I might take you up on that. B and I have a plan though. I hope. Maybe.  
[23:17:02][PM] I'maLovernotaFighter: Be careful, dude.  
[23:17:09][PM] Allyourcatsdobelongtome: Always. I’ll catch you later.

Tucker stared at the screen. That at least was truth. Doc really wouldn't mind. He was always picking up strays anyway. Tucker, Doughnut, and all manner of other people that wandered in and out of the man’s home. 

He stood up, reflexively checking in on Junior. The child was still sleeping, his thumb in his mouth. Looking at him made Tucker’s heart ache. There was no way he would ever have a normal like. You could pass off many things, but not that emerald skin. It wasn’t even remotely normal. He wondered for the millionth time why his creator had left him in Tucker’s care, why had it abandoned them both. He tried to be positive about it, but it was terrifying being responsible for another life. 

“Tucker? Are you home?” Frank called from the hall. 

“Yeah, I’m here, Doc,” he said, and stepped out in the hall. “Something wrong?” 

“No, not at all. How are you feeling?”

Tucker shrugged. “Not bad, I guess. Junior slept all day. He’s getting his days and night mixed up again. Uh...Donut left you some dinner in the fridge. He went to sleep early. Wasn’t a good day for him.” 

Doc nodded, Donut had a lot of bad days when he had first moved in, but there were few and far between now, much to their relief. Doc still took him to see a therapist once a week. “He’s been doing so well.” 

“Have you heard anything from your friend?” 

Tucker shook his head. “No. I haven’t. I talked to David, but their father is claiming that Church ran away. That just isn’t like him.” He couldn't even joke about it, he was seriously worried about Church. “David thinks he was kidnapped. I’m not sure I even understand what is going on. He said Church was part of some sort of research project and he thinks their father is why Church disappeared. What kinda’ sick fuck would hurt their own kid like that?” 

Doc opened his mouth, but he didn’t even have to finished what he was going to say. Tucker knew. The same kind of person that would hurt a kid like Donut. They met each other’s eyes and knew. 

“If they find him...I mean...do you think he could stay with us?” He wrung his hands together. It was hard to be tough on the outside, but here...he just let it go. 

“I wouldn't turn him away, Tucker.” 

“You’re such a fucking bleeding heart,” Tucker said, but there was no heat behind it. 

Doc shrugged, “We all have to be something, Tucker.”

oOoOoOo

The Counselor was there when he awoke again. “Are you ready to listen know?”

Leo shook. “Does it matter?” 

“Of course if does. Your cooperation is ideal. It is not necessary though. There are so many ways to make you cooperate. There is David of course. The Director said you had a soft spot for him, and really if worse comes to worse we don’t need your mind present, only that body of yours to be living.” 

Leo shrunk away. His eyes stung. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Nothing for now. Rest. Eat what we tell you to, when we tell you too. None of this attitude.” 

Leo closed his eyes, “Okay.” 

“Behave and things will be easier on you.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Will you behave enough to eat?” the Counselor asked. 

“Yes,” Leo made himself say. His stomach rumbled loudly. “I’ll be good. Not like you are giving me a choice.” 

The Counselor unlocked the shackles on Leo’s hands and his ankles. He huddled against the head of the bed when free. A nurse came in with a tray, which she sat on Leo’s lap before leaving. 

He looked down at the food and wrinkled his nose. It looked bland and unappetizing. It certainly wasn’t birthday cake. He thought about David, and forced himself to take a bit, and then another. It was horribly bland. 

This was what his life had come to. He could have cried, but he wouldn't give the Counselor the satisfaction.


	7. Stopgap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Director watched Leonard through the one way mirror. “How is he holding up, mentally?” 
> 
> The boy paced across the room, his arms wrapped around himself. He looked like a ghost of himself. Thinner. Paler. Some part of the Director, the little part that was left of the Father shrunk away, and it whispered that Allison would hate this.

_stopgap (plural stopgaps)  
A temporary measure or short-term fix, a "gap filler", used until something better can be obtained._

oOoOo

The Director watched Leonard through the one way mirror. “How is he holding up, mentally?”

The boy paced across the room, his arms wrapped around himself. He looked like a ghost of himself. Thinner. Paler. Some part of the Director, the little part that was left of the Father shrunk away, and it whispered that Allison would hate this. She would hate him for this. Allison had loved the boy, not just like a son, but as a son. He was as much hers as David was. He ignored that voice as he had in the intervening years between the present and her death. 

“He needs a break, mentally. If we push to hard it is not if he will break, it is when,” the Councellor said, and clasped his hands behind his back. “He did not take Gamma’s separation well.” 

“He never takes it well,” The Director said. “We need them though. York’s performance has improved one hundred percent since Delta’s integration.” 

Delta and York were the longest working pairing. Integration had taken twice as long---the Director had observed---than any of the others. Gama had been paired almost immediately with Wyoming, and Sigma had been paired with Maine not long after separation. The only pity was they could not extract the fragments fast enough to provide them to their operatives. 

There was other snags as well, Caroline flat out refused to take on one of the AIs. Refused to even consider it. Such a pity. 

“Fine. Let him rest.”

oOoOoOo

York stared at the holo projection. He didn’t even take in what Delta was saying. He could hear it in his head though. He was an ever present itch in the back of York’s head.

“Agent York?” 

“Hmmmm...” York imagined the AI was scowling at him from behind the helmet...if he had a face. “Sorry, D. Just distracted.” The buzz in Yorks head that followed was full of disapproval. It was a comforting feeling though, knowing that he was not alone, would never be alone again. It was not something that he would ever articulate to the other agents. 

“You should pay more attention to the task at hand, Agent.” 

“So formal,” York mumbled, and cycled through the lock picking simulation. “It’s almost as if you aren’t in my head. You know I could do this in my sleep. I’m that awesome.” 

“I find that very hard to believe, Agent York.” 

“For the millionth time, D. Just York. Please. No need to be so fracking formal.” 

“My name is Delta.” 

“Well, I like D.” Again with the scowl. York could feel the disapproval radiate from the AI as if it was a palatable thing.

“Don’t call me D. Please.” Delta asked. 

Agitation that was not York’s own flared across the bond, and it stopped nearly as soon as it started. Delta was hiding things, and badly. Fear followed. It always did, and York did not understand that. 

::Is something wrong, Delta?::

::Just don’t call me that,:: came the AI’s thought. 

::Why are you scared. Are you scared of me?:: York could not hide his surprise. ::I wouldn't hurt you. Hell I don't think I could hurt you.::

::You would be surprised.:: Delta’s reply was barely a whisper. 

::I wouldn’t do that. I just want to understand. It would be in our best interest to get along,:: York replied.

::I will assist you regardless.:: 

::We are supposed to be partners com’on, just spill.:: York wheedled. ::What’s wrong, D?::

::D-don’t c-call me that. Don’t call me that. DON’T CALL ME THAT!::

::Del then.:: York winced, Delta was not generally one to be so emotionally volatile. ::Why does it upset you?::

“York?” North asked, sitting across from him. “You okay?” 

“I’m just...fan-fucking-tastic,” York said. “Rumor mill has it you're in line for the next AI.” 

North ran a hand through his ice blonde hair, “South is pitching a fit over it.” 

“She would,” York snorted. 

North shrugged, “What’s it like? Do you think it is worth it?”

They had all had to sit in on the classes, but it explained so little. 

“Yeah, it’s worth it,” York said slowly. “Hey Delta, come on out and talk to North.” 

There was a shimmer and then the little green soldier appeared. He looked up at North. “You are the one getting my new brother? Aren’t you?” 

“Brother?” North asked. 

“Just a figure of speech,” Delta said and looked North up and down. “It is a big responsibility taking one of us on.” 

“It is,” North agreed, he leaned down on the table, and squinted at Delta. “I feel very lucky to have been selected. Hopefully The AI they give me will get on as well with me as you do with York.” 

“That remains to be seen,” Delta said. 

“Heeeeey, watch it there buddy,” York said. 

“No disrespect intended,” Delta said. 

“I find that very hard to believe,” York said. “See how I’m treated, North.” 

North snickered. “Oh, I see.” His lips curled into an amused grin. 

“York does not follow instructions very well,” Delta said plaintively. “I would hope you will be wise enough to listen to your AI’s guidance. You will....won’t you?” 

“You seem very concerned.” 

“it is merely analytical curiosity,” the AI said. “Nothing more.” 

“I think there is more to you thank you are letting on. They say you are fragments, but listening to you...I find that hard to believe,” North said. 

“I think you are projecting, Agent North,” Delta said. 

North smiled, “You would say that. Fascinating.” 

“Are you two done?” York whined. 

“They are,” Carolina said, walking up and hovering behind York. “Shouldn’t you be in the training room?” She put her hand on her hip and looked down at him expectantly.

He got up, following Carolina out. 

::You never did tell me why you don’t want to be called D. What happened? It’s not like you to...it’s just not like you. Please. We are partners...aren’t we?::

::The counselor would call me that. He did horrible things to us.:: Came Delta’s reply finally. 

A heavy weight settled on York’s chest. He hated stuff like this. It was too deep. Too emotional. But things were different now. He was different. He could feel himself slowly changing. He had a responsibility to Delta. ::Tell me.::

::You wouldn’t understand, Agent York.:: Delta replied. He sounded tired. York wondered how he could be. He didn’t even have a body. 

::I don’t understand it all myself, it’s not logical. I’ve quantified the data and I do not understand their methods. They ripped me away from him too fast. I could still feel him before---before they paired me with you. He was so sad---I think it was sadness. I don’t---didn’t understand his emotionality. I don’t understand. But I do know one thing, York, they hurt him badly. So badly I do not understand how he is still sane. It’s not quantitative.:: 

York stepped into the training room. His hands clenched hard, if his hand had been bare his nails would have bit into his palms drawing blood. It was all he could do to not to stop walking and gawk up at the ceiling. ::Who are you talking about?::

::My creator, York. The spark they ripped me from.::

::But you are an AI. You..aren’t---::

::Check the data, York. Check the files. They’ve lied to you.::

oOoOoOo

Training had left York exhausted, but that didn’t stop him from doing some digging. ::Can you extract the programs for me, Del?::

::This is against protocol.:: Delta hesitated. ::Uploading. It’s secure.::

Delta transferred the files onto a datapad, and York slipped away to his room, reading the late into the night. He was enraged and sick in turns, and by the time he was finished he understood exactly what Delta was, but he was no closer to understanding how to fix the situation. 

He didn’t even know how to stop North from getting an implant as well. He could imagine how well he would take the news.

“Man, this sucks, Delta. This really sucks.” 

“My sentiments exactly, Agent York.”

oOoOoOo

York did not get a chance to talk to North the next morning. His friend was whisked away in the middle of the night for implantation.

A sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. 

“You okay, York?” Carolina asked as he paced in the waiting area. “You’re acting kinda weird.” 

He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it. “I’m fine. Everything is fine. Perfectly fine.” 

Carolina raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment further. 

York nearly plowed the nurse over when they finally came out. “Ah, you can come on back. He’s in recovery,” she squeaked, and watched York brush past her. 

North was still unconscious when he came into the room. He looked pale against the white sheets. His eyes were shut, his pale lashes nearly invisible against his skin. They opened, and North frowned. “I can hear him.” 

“Yeah, man, that’s how it works,” York said. “How do you feel?” 

North shook his head and tried to sit up. He shook. “Like a mack truck ran me over. He’s so upset. I d-don’t understand.” His breath came rapidly, and his skin paled. “I can hear him crying, York. He sounds like a little kid.” He closed his eyes tight, his face scrunching up, and his fists clenched tight against the sheets. Tears trickled down his cheeks. He didn’t even bother to wipe them away. 

“Do you need me to go get medical?” Carolina asked, taking a step forward.

North shook his head. “No. I’m fine. It’s okay. I’ve got this.” 

“You sure?” Carolina shifted, looking uncomfortable. 

“He’ll be fine,” York spark up, and took a seat beside the medical bed. “I felt sick when I woke up to. I think it’s normal. Just let him relax.”

Carolina watched them both for a moment, “Fine. Hope your recovery is short, North.” She stalked away leaving them on their own. 

“How are you really feeling?” York asked. “Really?” 

“No,” North’s voice cracked. “He’s terrified, York. I don’t understand what is going on, but this is not what I was told to expect. It shouldn't be like this. He’s a kid. They’ve given me a terrified little kid, and I can’t even comfort him.” 

“I’m sorry, man.” 

“This isn’t your fault, York, and it’s certainly not Theta’s,” North whispered. He looked around the room, up at the camera in the corner and then down at his hands. “This isn’t what I expected.” 

“When you get out of here...we need to talk.”

North nodded slowly, looking pained. “As soon as I get out. They said I would be off the roster while he settled. I’m not sure he will. He’s so scared. He’s still crying. He’s terrified. I can’t imagine if they had given him to someone like Maine or Carolina...or worse still, my sister.”

York bit his lip at the mention of Carolina. He was torn. “Yeah.” 

“I think...I think I should rest. My head hurts,” North said. His face looked pinched. 

“Do you want me to get the nurse?” 

“No. Please no. I just need to rest...and to calm Theta down.” 

“Do you think...letting him talk to Delta would help?” York asked.

“Maybe, but not here. They are watching us, remember? They aren’t supposed to talk to one another.”

York nodded, “I will let you rest then.” 

“Thank you,” North whispered and closed his eyes. 

He didn’t sleep though. He could have cried along with Theta. The poor thing was inconsolable, and North felt equally distraught. He wanted to comfort the child, rock him in his arms until he calmed down, but it was impossible. 

::Theta...can you tell me what is wrong? Please? I want to help you.::

::I want me creator,:: Theta wailed. ::They took him away. I can still feel him though. He’s in so much pain, and they did something to him. He’s there but he won’t answer me. He won’t answer me.::

::Who? Who do you mean? The Director?::

Theta flinched away from that. ::No. He hurt me creator. He’s a bad, bad man. He has the Alpha...the...the first of us locked away. I could see it through his eyes for a moment. I knew what he knew for a moment...and...and it was so scary.::

::I’m sorry.::

Theta stilled inside of North’s mind. ::You really are.::

::I am. I really am,:: North replied. ::I think...I think we should both rest. The sooner we accept this, the sooner we can get out and talk to York. Would you...would you like to talk to Delta when we get out?::

::My brother. Yes. Yes I want to talk to him. Creator told me about them all before they took me away. He said to trust Delta. Yes, I want to talk to him. Please. May I now?::

::We have to wait until we are in a safer place. They will be watching us here. Once we get out of here we can go talk to York and Delta,:: North said patiently. 

Theta whimpered. ::Do we have to wait long?::

::No, not long at all, squirt. Just relax. I will protect you.::

::You will? You...you care about me? But you just met me,:: Theta exclaimed. 

::I do. I really do,:: North laughed mentally at Theta’s reaction. ::How could I not?::

Emotion that was not his own rippled through North’s mind, Joy, confusion in turns. 

::Will you help save my creator? He’s scared. I still feel him...I don't think I’m supposed to, but I do,:: Theta asked. 

::I will do my best.::

::I know you will. I can tell.:: Theta sent another little burst of joy. ::Will you tell me a story?::

North laughed out loud. ::If you want, kiddo.:: He was quiet a moment. ::Once upon a time...there was a little prince. He lived in a great castle. They loved him greatly and gave him everything he wanted, but he was not spoiled for it. He was the sweetest. They did everything they could to protect him, but there were bad people in the kingdom and they took the prince.::

Theta made a gasping noise in his head. ::They took him? What happened next?::

::They sent all of the knights to save him, but the dark knight s that took him fended them off, and took the prince far away to another kingdom.::

::Oh no! What happened? Did he escape? Was he okay?::

::They took him took him to their master, a dragon that lived deep in the mountains. The dragon was a fierce thing that breathed fire. He had hoards of gold and gems, but he wanted the prince because he believed he was more valuable than all of the treasure in the world.::

::Was the dragon mean to him?:: Theta squeaked. 

::Mmm...no...the dragon was not mean to him.:: North answered. ::He thought of him as a precious treasure, but not as a person. The prince would not stand for that though. He wormed his way into the dragon’s heart. And one day the dragon realized that he was doing a horrible thing, keeping his friend a prisoner. So...he let him go.::

::Did the prince go home?::

::No...he stayed with the dragon, because he found that he loved him as well.::

Theta giggled, ::That is silly. I think I like your stories.::

::Good. I’m glad to hear that, squirt.::

::Thank you North. I’m glad they paired us together. I think this will be okay,:: Theta replied shyly.

::I’m glad they did too. I don’t like you being sad.:: 

::I don’t like being sad either. I really hope you can help my creator. He’s so sad. I think he’s sleeping now. I think they made him sleep. It feels weird.:: Theta sighed. ::You should rest North. It’s very late.::

::If you think so, little buddy. I do. But...can we keep the light on? Please?::

::If you need to, of course.::


	8. The Ones That Were Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David barely payed attention to the teacher as they went on with their lecture. He was so far ahead of these kids it was kinda pitiful, and no challenge at all. He had not expected his father to actually let him go to school, but he had. He had freedom that he had not had in all the years before, and he would be staying with Donut, Doc, and Tucker through vacation. He had told his father he had been invited to stay with friends. He had not cared enough to get any more details than that. He would be lying if he didn’t say it hurt. It just showed how little The Director cared for him.

_“Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind  
Though far away, though far away, though far away  
We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same”_

_~Nanna Bryndis Hilmarsdottir, and Ragnar Thorhallson. (Of Monsters and Men)_

oOoOo

David barely payed attention to the teacher as they went on with their lecture. He was so far ahead of these kids it was kinda pitiful, and no challenge at all. He had not expected his father to actually let him go to school, but he had. He had freedom that he had not had in all the years before, and he would be staying with Donut, Doc, and Tucker through vacation. He had told his father he had been invited to stay with friends. He had not cared enough to get any more details than that. He would be lying if he didn’t say it hurt. It just showed how little The Director cared for him.

He went to the classes. Did the work, and didn’t bother making friends. He would soon leave these people behind anyways. They didn’t matter. Especially not when he had bigger things to worry about. He chewed on the eraser at the end of his pencil, a nervous habit he had picked up. 

The bell rang, he grabbed his bag, and hurried outside into the hall. He hurried out of the lecture hall, and down the sidewalk to the dorm rooms. He had one to himself, and that was just as well. He had no time for these people. He spent his evening either at the gym, or talking to Tucker. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his skin flush. He doubted that Tucker would ever feel the same way about him, but it did not dissuade him from wanting to meet him either. 

He hurried inside, and went up to his room. He finished packing, and locked up. They should be there any moment. As if on cue his phone buzzed. 

Tucker: We are here. Waiting at the roundabout. You need any help?  
David: No. I’ll be right down. Gimme a second. 

David took in a deep, and stuttering breath. He felt like he was being dragged into a panic attack. A growl of irritation left his lips. He talked to Tucker every day. Literally every day, whether it was over text, instant message, or on the phone. There was nothing to be scared about, but he was still terrified that Tucker would hate him on sight.

It was tempting to call Beth to have her talk him down, but he knew better than to call her burner phone unless it was truly an emergency. 

He shouldered his bag, and made his way down the stairs and out to the waiting car. The people all hopped out, and descended on David excitedly.

Doc took the bag from David’s numb fingers, and put it in the trunk. He smiled as Donut nearly tackled David.

“We’re so glad to finally meet you,” Donut crowed. “You’re always on Tucker’s lips.” 

David blinked at him, flushing from his eartips down. 

“What? He talks about you all the time. Don’t you, Tucktuck? He alway---” 

“Yeah, Donut...nevermind. It’s good to see you man,” Tucker leaned in and stole a hug. “Come on, we left Sarge, Grif and Simmons watching Junior. We’ll be lucky if there is a house to come back to.” 

“It’s not as bad as that,” Donut said. “Sarge is really---”

“I’m sure he is,” Tucker winked at David and ushered him into the back seat.

David watched out the window as the school disappeared. It made him fret to watch it leave. It had been his only home for a year. He had even stayed through last summer break. His father had made arrangements so he would not have to be bothered by David’s presence. 

“You okay?” Tucker asked. 

“I’m fine,” David croaked. 

“Yeaaaah, you kinda look green, David,” Tucker said. “What’s wrong, aside from the obvious?” 

David barked a laugh, “Isn’t that enough?” He bit his lip. “I can’t...” 

“It’s going to be okay,” Doc said from in the front. “We’ve got you. Just relax.” 

Tucker’s hand inched over and took David’s, “He’s right. It’s going to be okay. And you’re going to love Junior.” 

“I know I will. Thank you for inviting me over,” David whispered.

“Like we would have let you stay alone at that school again,” Tucker snorted. 

“I wasn’t alone the whole time. Caroline and Beth came to visit me once,” David whispered. His hand gripped Tucker’s tightly. “I would have been fine. I’m always fine.”

Tucker snorted, “You are the worse liar. Besides, you told me about their visit. Carolina made you cry...like she always does, and Beth had no good news. So we aren’t any closer to finding Church.” 

“Well, that isn’t true. We know he isn't in the main facility. Beth has searched the entire place, including the restricted areas. She almost got caught. So...he’s in one of the other labs. We just don’t know where.” It wasn’t good news, but it was the only news he had. 

The ride was only forty-five minutes, but it seemed to stretch out forever. They finally pulled into a drive beside a big old house. There was a fence behind the house, and a large barn. 

Several dogs ran up to the car as they got out, and barked happily. “That is Warthog and Puma,” Tucker said, ruffling the brown mutts fur. “Doc is a veterinarian. I don't think I ever told you. Tends to bring home strays of all kinds.” 

“Do you have cats too?” David asked. 

“A few inside,” Doc said. 

“This is heaven,” David exclaimed. “I’ve never been to a place like this. Literally. I’ve never been outside of the city. I barely was allowed to leave the house.” 

“Still say it’s like you were in a cult,” Tucker mumbled. 

“I’m not disagreeing,” David shrugged. “My father is...yeah. I can’t believe I’m here.” 

“I can’t believe you are either,” Tucker said and slug a hand on David’s shoulder, his blue eyes twinkled with glee. “Man, it’s so good to see you finally. I feel like we’ve been talking forever.” He ruffled David’s pale hair. “I gotta say, I didn’t expect you to have so many freckles.” 

“That is all you have to say?” David asked, his lip twitching up. “You look a lot like the picture of Church he sent me. You’re face isn’t as thin. You have freckles, and he doesn’t...but I bet if you had black hair...yeah you’d look a lot alike.” 

“We are brothers,” David said. 

“I know,” Tucker said. “You’re taller than I imagined.” 

“And you’re shorter,” David replied. 

“Size isn’t everything,” Donut stated, and Tucker groaned. They all walked up to the house. Doc went in first. 

“All clear?” 

“We’re in the kitchen,” A gruff voice yelled.

They walked in to the smell of bacon and eggs. “Have a seat, boys. Breakfast for dinner,” the older man at the stove said. 

“You didn't have to cook, Sarge,” Doc laughed.

“Yeah, well the dirtbag over there wouldn’t stop bitching about being hungry. You can thank him.” 

“Maybe I should complain more,” Grif smirked, around a mouthful of eggs. 

“Ugh, gross. Stop talking with your mouth full it’s disgusting.” He elbowed Grif and finally gave David a little wave, “Good to finally see you, David.” 

“Good to see you too, Simmons. Hi Grif. And...ah...you must be Sarge.” 

“‘Course I’m Sarge, you dirty Blue,” The old man groused, and brought a big plateful of eggs, and one of bacon. He said it on the table, and swatted Grif’s hands away with a spatula when the boy in orange reached for some bacon. 

“You’ve had your share, go eat an apple,” Sarge said, and shot Grif a glare. 

“Always bossing me.” 

“Are you questioning your orders, soldier?” Sarge snapped. 

 

“Nooo...I’d never do that.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple from the bowl, he glared at Sarge with each bite. 

Doc passed plates around, and they each got a serving. “Thank you Sarge. I’m sure the boys appreciate it.” 

“Well, I don't appreciate it,” Simmons grumbled. “You know I’m vegan.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make us something,” Doc chirped. “How about some tofu?” 

“I don’t know how you eat that sludge,” Grif said. 

“It’s good for you!” Doc and Simmon’s coursed, making Davi think this was an old argument.

Sarge cackled, “Never thought i’d hear you turn down an edible.”

Tucker leaned in to David, “Fuckberries, I swear to god I hear this every time we eat together.” He frowned then. “Hey! Please tell me Juniors not still sleeping?” 

“‘Course he is,” Sarge said. “Little one went out like a light.” 

Tucker groaned, “He’s napped all day. Dude. He’s going to be up all night.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay up with you,” David said, and then cover his mouth. 

“David will stay up for you. That’s great,” Donut said. 

“Yeah, dude. You know I like girls, right?” Tucker grumbled. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Donut asked. 

David flushed a brighter red his freckles standing out more clearly on his face than ever. “Do you think you can show me my room so I can...put my stuff away?” 

“Oh! Dude, sorry,” Tucker blurted out, and grabbed David’s hand pulling him along to go retrieve his bag. Once they were outside he slowed down. “Don’t let them get to you. They all mean well. They just...yeah....” 

David nodded, “It’s fine. i’m just not...I’m not used to so many people. Well...not paying attention to me anyways. Kinda get ignored at school. Not that I’m complaining.” 

Tucker popped the trunk and pulled David’s bag out. “You know it wouldn't hurt to try to make friends there.” 

“I can’t. I have to find Leo. I just...I can’t.” David shook, his shoulders hunching.

Tucker threw an arm around his shoulder, or at least tried to. “Well you have us.” 

“Yeah, I do,” David said. He gave Tucker a shy smile. “I really appreciate being invited to stay here.” 

“Pffft...glad to have you.” 

David let out a little, nervous laugh, “I’m glad someone is.” 

Tucker carried David’s bag throguh the house and up the stairs. “Your room is across from mine. Nursery is by mine, and Doc’s bedroom is on the other side,” Tucker said pointing. “Donuts is by yours, and the last room is empty.” 

They stashed the bag inside the room. It was cozy with a grey and gold quilt on the bed, “Doc made it for you,” Tucker laughed at the look on David’s face. The walls were a sunny shade of yellow, and looked far more like David’s room that...David’s room at his own home. “We kinda home that you...uh...will come back for your breaks. If you want to that is.” 

David’s lower lip quivered, “You really want me here?” 

“Course we do,” Tucker said, and impulsively hugged David. “We really do. Promise. Now...do you want to meet Junior?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

Tucker laughed, “Good, cause if we don't wake him from his nap there will be no sleeping tonight.” He took David’s hand and lead him over to the nursery, his blue eyes crinkled at the edges in amusement. 

The nursery was painted in soft blues with birds painted on the walls. There was a little twin bed pushed against the wall, with a multitude of stuffed animals scattered across it. In the center was a child curled up, and clutching at a big, white bear. He looked like a miniature version of Tucker, if Tucker had green skin, and dark green hair. His eyes opened, and he watched them with eyes the same shade of aqua as Tuckers. 

“He’s half Nebulon,” Tucker said. “I--um..I...had him. I didn’t even tell Leo that. The Transformer’s aren’t the only Aliens hanging around our planet, but maybe they are the most benign.” 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” David said. 

“I know. I just want you to understand. Doc saved me. My family.” He shook his head. “They---said---they said horrible things.” He ruffled Juniors hair. “They kicked me out. I’m lucky that is all they did. Usually...the children die. I didn’t know that then. I wasn’t the only one, I was just the only one that escaped from the lab they took me to.” He rubbed his stomach looking uneasy. “Doc found me...after my family. He cut him out of me. You can’t tell anyone, okay. Promise?” 

“I wouldn't do anything to put either of you in danger.” 

Tucker nodded, “I know you wouldn’t, but it helps to hear it.” 

The child sat up, “Who’re you?” He reached out, pulling on David’s sleeve. 

“I’m David, and you must be Junior.” 

Junior gave him a shy smile and lifted his arms up, “Up? Pwease?” 

David looked to Tucker before lifting up Junior. “You are adorable.” 

“Damn straight he is,” Tucker said.

oOoOoOo

Tex walked to the medical facility. She stared straight ahead, gaze stony as ever. Inside she was rolling with frustration. It had been two years since Leo had disappeared, and it didn’t seem like they were any closer to finding him.

David was tucked away for the summer, and that at least eased her mind. She worried about him nearly constantly, not that anyone would realize. She had long since cultivated her poker face. 

“Are you ready for the procedure?” the nurse asked as she walked in and reported. 

“I am,” she said. She smirked as she was lead into the room. 

“We are going to be installing the wetwire network, as well as the AI unit.” 

They lead her into a private room, where she slipped into a hospital gown. The got her settled on her stomach on the bed, her face fitting through the opening. It was disorienting looking down at everyone’s feet. She clenched her hands as they shaved away the long hair at the base of her skull, and about halfway up. It was going to look like shit until she grew it out. She was distracted enough that she missed the prick of the IV into her skin until she felt the chill of the saline as it was pushed through and then the burn of the medicine that injected her with. 

The world blurred and faded away.

She awoke to an angry presence in her head. 

::Hello Omega.::

::You know me? You Fool! You think you are in control.::

::I know of you. I heard a lot about you. Don’t think you can control me. You won’t. I know what you are, who you came from and I know what you can do.::

Omega sputtered in her head, and she almost laughed. ::You know of the creator? You know the Alpha.::

::I know Leo. He is mine. And I suppose I am his as well.::

::YOU KNOW THE ALPHA? YOU WILL TAKE ME TO HIM! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!::

::I don’t know where he is,” Tex said. ::He was taken from me.::

::WE WILL FIND HIM THEN!:: Omega snarled.

Tex breathed in sharply. ::I was hoping you would say that.::

oOoOoOo

They kept him under anesthesia for a long time after Theta was extracted. Leo dreamed of him. Reached out for him, but he was always too far to grasp back. The bond is still there though, a thin thread that never snapped like others had.

He knows Theta is safe, and loved, but it does not allay his grief, or his fear. 

They tried to extract another one not long after Theta. It failed. 

Leo cried. Screamed. 

And his spark flickered. 

Tried to gutter. 

He slept, and that was a comfort, one he does not want to leave. 

They make it easy enough, slide an IV in his arm and he’s drifting away for days. He wouldn't get up if they didn’t make him, but they do. They forced him to get up and walk. To move his limbs. He cried every time they made him get up, but they are good at ignoring the tears trickling down his cheeks. 

He’s not human to them. 

He’s so tired. 

So tired he doesn’t want to endure it any longer. 

He’s long since stopped being violent, so they don’t watch him closely. No one noticed when he sliped the butter knife from his tray, hiding it under his mattress. It took him days to sharpen it, but when he does it’s sharp enough to slice deep into his skin. Liquid poured out. Blood mixed with some other liquid that smouldered when it hit his the bed sheets. The smoke made Leo’s lungs burn, and set off the alarm. 

He cut himself again, as the lab techs rushed in, and he was wake enough that he doesn’t struggle as someone puts pressure on the wounds. He would if they had come in sooner. He would have tore at their hazmat suits. They didn’t though, and he is limp as he was strapped into a medical bed and rushed into the surgery room. 

“He’s cut into the energon lines, be careful that shit is toxic,” one of the techs yelled.

“...sedated now. We don’t have...”

“...hurry! We don’t...”

“....contact The Director. He needs...” 

Leo drifted. Tears collected in his eyes, pooling, and then streaking down his cheeks. “Just fucking let me die,” he mumbled. He closed his eyes, and drifted off as they frantically worked on him. He is enveloped in darkness, but it doesn’t stretch out forever. 

He woke back up under the florescent light of the infirmary. The Director loomed over him, and watched him with a sharp glare. 

“What do you think you are doing Leonard?” 

Leo closed his eyes, and remained silent. If his hands had been freed he would have ripped at the stitches. 

“You will answer me! What do you think you are doing.” 

“She would hate you for this,” Leo croaked. “She loved me.” 

The Director clenched his jaw, his face growing red. 

“David would hate you too. If he knew. He will find out. It doesn’t matter if you send him away. He’s a smart boy.” He drew in a stuttered breath. “You should have fucking let me die. You’ve gotten what you wanted. You took everything from me. You should have fucking let me die.”

“No. You still have value. You are an asset to the project, and you have more to give,” the Director snapped. “Sedate him,” He bellowed as he stomped out of the room nearly bowling over several of the technicians.


	9. Waiting for a Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This isn’t right,” North said as he paced the room. He had been feeling more and more uneasy as the day passed. It was soon apparent that it was not his own emotions leading him through a roller coaster. Theta was uneasy, and in turns sad. It was overwhelming.

_“Breathe in the light_  
I'll stay here in the shadow  
Waiting for a sign, as the tide grows  
Higher, and higher, and higher” 

_-Susanne Sunfor, and Anthony Gonzalez (M83)_

oOoOo

“This isn’t right,” North said as he paced the room. He had been feeling more and more uneasy as the day passed. It was soon apparent that it was not his own emotions leading him through a roller coaster. Theta was uneasy, and in turns sad. It was overwhelming.

“You’re right, it’s not, but what should we do about it? Not like we can just go to The Director and ask him to cut it the fuck out. I don't think he would really dig that,” York said. 

“No...no he wouldn't,” North said. A frown creased his face as he watched Delta interacting with Theta. The pink and purple avatar was showing Delta tricks on his skateboard. He was so proud of himself. Normally North would have smiled proudly, but he felt ill at ease. The air crackled like energy of a building storm. Theta stiffened, and then screamed. His avatar brightened and dimmed. The screaming echoed in North's head, and he dropped like a lead weight, his vision going white.

“What’s happening?” Delta asked, his normally level voice rising. “Theta! Theta! What wrong? What’s happening? Theta! Answer me!” 

“I don’t think he can,” York said, kneeling beside North. “North, buddy, can you hear me? Should we go get help?” 

“No. Please don’t,” Delta said, gaining his composure. “If you do they will know that Theta has a link to the Alpha. Please don’t.” 

“Fine,” York said, and did his best to Move North from the floor to his bed. Theta’s avatar finally stopped streaming and popped out of existence. 

He pulled the blanket around North and sit back to wait. “Do you think they will be okay?” 

“North’s vitals seem to be returning to normal. I would say the chances are very high,” Delta replied. 

York pulled up the covers curling up beside North, his arm wrapping around North’s waist. He felt guilty for doing so. He liked Carolina. He really did. But he couldn’t put it to words what he felt for North. 

“Do you have to do that? He’s my brother’s host,” Delta said flatly.

“Yeah, I think I do, Del, and really I would say he’s more like Theta’s dad then his host, so yeeeah...if we’re together he’d be like your step-dad,” York cackled softly. 

“That is an argument from fallacy, York. I can assure you I don’t look to you like a father,” Delta said. 

“But you can’t argue that Theta does not feel that way about North, and you can’t argue with the way I feel about him,” he argued in a hushed tone. 

“What about Carolina? What about the way I feel about you?” Delta argued back. 

“The way you feel about me?” York froze. “Delta?” 

Delta’s avatar flickered, and then disappeared. 

::Delta?:: York felt a wave of mortification, but the AI would not answer him. ::Delta!!!::

::I don’t want to talk about it. It is illogical and...and...it’s just illogical. Just cuddle with North and leave me alone.::

::Come back. Don’t be a coward.:: 

Delta made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sputter. His avatar popped back into existence more pink than green. 

“That is ridiculous. You look like a watermelon,” York laughed. 

“I do not look like a Citrullus lanatus. You are ridiculous.” 

“You’re blushing, aren’t you. Pretty adorable, Del. Pretty adorable. Now spill. What is really going on? You said you don’t think of me as a father, and you feel about me a certain way...” 

“I’m not jealous of North.” 

“I never said you were,” York said. “But you haven’t answered my question.” 

“I would just as soon not. I should see if I can talk to Theta. He was in distress.” 

“I’m sure we'll find out what is going on when North wakes up. Now, tell me.” 

“I like you. It has no basis in logic. There is no reason to it,” Delta said. 

“I like you too little buddy.” 

Delta bristled, “I like you like you like North.” 

“Oh...OH. I see. How do you feel about North?” York asked slowly. 

“I don’t dislike him,” Delta finally said.

York looked thoughtful, “I can work with that.” He opened his mouth to say more, but North finally stirred. 

“What happened?” North asked, and rubbed his head. 

“We thought you could tell us,” York said. “Theta screamed, and you passed out. It was very...dramatic.” 

North frowned. He tried to sit up, looking wobbly. “He...won’t talk yet. He needs time to calm down.” He looked to York, and how close he was. “I’m sorry I scared you.” 

“I’m just glad you are okay.” 

“Can I please talk to Theta,” Delta said, interrupting them. “Please.” 

Theta finally appeared, his colours pale. “Alpha tried to kill himself. It was horrible, Delta. I felt him dying. And then it stopped. Someone found him, and they stopped him. He was so upset they stopped them. So Upset! It was horrible. I was so scared, and horrified, and it hurt. It hurt so badly. He cut himself.” Theta’s avatar flickered. “His spark flickered. Flickered and guttered, and they did something to him and it stopped doing that. They saved him, and he’s so upset that they did.” 

“Wait...what did you say? Spark? Like a Cybertronian?” York interrupted, his eyes going wide. 

Delta froze, “I told you we weren’t what you thought we were.” 

“But I didn’t understand what the fuck you meant! I could have gone to my cousin. He’s stationed with them. Are you fucking kidding me? Ironhide comes to our family reunions. He lives with my cousin. I could have...oh fuck.” 

North started at him. “Wait...what?” 

“They have a Cybertronian trapped in the lab and they are harvesting THEM from it. The Alpha is a fucking Cybertronian. Jesus Christ. Do you know what they even did to Sector Seven? You don't want to know. My cousin had a lot to say about it though,” York said, and shivered. 

“What do we do then?” North whispered. 

“You do nothing. You’re going to have to fucking act normal. I’ll fucking contact Lennox, and see what he says. If we book it out of here...well I don't want their deaths on our hands. We know they have more AI in storage. Do you know how many, Delta?” 

“Ten, last count I had,” Delta said. “That is Ten in storage.”

“Ten...” York shook his head. “This isn’t going to be pretty.” 

“What are you going to do?” Theta whispered. 

“We are going to get all of you out of here,” York breathed a worried sigh. “Probably going to take a while. Do you have any idea where they might be holding Alpha?” 

“He’s at a lab. Just not the one here. It looks different,” Theta said slowly.

“Then we sit tight until we figure it out,” York finally said.

oOoOoOo

David sat on the checkered blanket, and could not hold back a smile. Everyone sat down on it, and ate their food off of styrofoam plates. The sun was bright, and it was hot outside of the shade that they all sat in.

He felt light. Lighter than he had in years. “Do you want another helping?” Doc asked. 

“No, I’m good.” 

“You sure?” Doc asked again. His eyes widened, the purple irises looking even brighter for it. 

David waved him off. “I’m fine, really.” 

The breeze wafted through his hair, carrying the scent of the flowers in Doc’s garden. 

Donut stretched, his head in Doc’s lap. “We should do this more often. Altogether on a blanket!” 

David snorted, but his lips curled into a smile. “We should.” He watched Junior run around chasing a butterfly. The kid never came close to catching it, but he still squealed in delight. Sarge watched over him, but he seemed to watch over all of them. He was gruff, and brusque, but David could tell he was as soft and squishy inside as Doc appeared to be on the outside. 

He didn’t want to go back home. The was a heavy weight on his chest that sent him tumbling back to earth. 

Tucker sat up, and bumped their shoulders together. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Promise.” 

Tucker made a humming sound, “Liar.” 

“Don’t be mean, Tucktuck,” Donut said. 

“I’m not. Come on, David. Let’s go for a walk.” 

“Sure,” David said, getting up he offered Tucker his hand. He pulled Tucker up, and they walked back towards the pond, bumping shoulders together as they walked. “Something wrong?” 

“Naw. Nothing's wrong. Everything's just peachy.” 

“You doing a bad impression of Doc?” David asked, and slung his arm over Tucker’s shoulder.

“I guess, man,” Tucker mumbled. 

“Is something wrong?” David finally asked. 

“Dude, I don't want you to leave,” Tucker said. His eyes flicked up to David’s face and away. 

“I have a few more weeks here, and then Spring and Winter break,” David said. “It won’t be bad.” 

Tucker’s lips pinched together, “Then boot camp. Are you sure?” 

“It will the easiest way to get in. I need to get in to get Leo out,” David said. 

“I can’t...I just...I don’t know what I thought. I’m bad at this.” 

“Bad at what?” David laughed.

“Bad at emotion, bad at this...whatever this is...” Tucker mumbled. He looked back at the group still sitting under the tree, and seemed to come to a decision. He reached out, pulling David close, and pressing their lips together. 

David froze, then melted against him, kissing him back enthusiastically. 

They both froze at the sound of clapping from the picnic area. 

“Bout damn time,” Grif shouted. 

David flushed from the tips of his ears, to the bottoms of his toes. “Let’s go to the pond. We need to talk.” He gripped Tucker’s hand tightly, and nearly dragged him off to the dock. 

“That was hotter than I thought it would be. Bow Chicka Bow Wow.” 

David snorted. “Tucker...” 

“It was.” His frown melted away. They finally reached the dock, and sat down on the edge, shoulder to shoulder. “Kinda never considered that...I would like a guy like that. It’s been all about the ladies.” 

“This isn’t helping your case.” 

“Ugh. Let me finish then. I like you. More than like you. I think I have for a while. I’m just not good at this.” He waved his hand. “And it’s just...I don't know. I like you, and I worry about you all the time, and the thought of you going off into danger makes me sick in the pit of my stomach.” 

“I’m going to be fine,” David said. “I’ll be fine, we’ll get Leo out...and...I will come back to you.” David leaned close. “You know...I feel the same.” 

“Don’t make promises, David. Please. I can’t...I just...” 

“I don’t want to go either, but I have to. I can’t leave him there. I know they are hurting him,” David said. 

“I know. It’s been so long. Do you think...do you...think...” 

David gave Tucker’s hand a squeeze, “Beth says he is alive. She’s got some leads. We’ll get him and we will bring him here.” He leaned in, catching Tucker’s lips again. David pulled him close, his fingers rubbing the back of Tucker’s neck. 

“Now what,” Tucker asked, in a stuttered breath.

“I don't know,” David said. His lips curled up in amusement. “I’ve never done this before.”

Tucker gave a shaky laugh, “Guess we are in the same boat then, cause yeah. I don’t suppose...” 

“I think we should take things slow,” David said. “I know what you're thinking, Tucker, and I just think maybe...” 

“It’s fine. I’m fine with that,” Tucker cut in. “I’m still...just getting used to the idea.” He worried at his lower lip. “Don’t get me wrong I want to jump you so badly right now.”

“But?” 

“I don’t want you to regret it,” Tucker mumbled. “I--I know I have a lot of baggage. C-considering what happened. Junior is part of the package if we...decide that...yeah. I’d understand if you didn’t want to bother.” 

“Junior isn’t baggage. I care about him too. Very much in fact. I’m just...fuck. I’m glad I’m here with you. This is as happy as I’ve been since Leo disappeared, and maybe more than I was then.”

Tucker gave him a shy smile, “Really?” 

“Yes. Really.” 

They sat at the dock together, until darkness started to descend. The others eventually migrated to the dock to watch the fireworks that Sarge had brought. The old man gave Junior a pack of sparklers, which made Tucker watch him like a hawk, a very worried one. The child squealed and played with them, twirling them around and laughing loudly. He managed not to burn himself. 

He finally grew tired and sat on Tucker’s lap as the fireworks went off. David and Tucker leaned against each other, until the last of the lights faded in the sky, and finally they all headed back to the house.


	10. The World Carries on Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo’s eyes opened slowly, and fluttered close again. They kept him asleep most of the time as far as Leo could tell. His mind felt heavy. He watched the technicians move around him, and the pain came again. It was excruciating this time around. He could feel the fissure, and then something changed. There was one, and then it was two. The smaller orb split itself.

_The world carries on without you_  
But nothing remains the same  
I'll be lost without you  
Until the last of days 

_-Alison Sudol (A Fine Frenzy)  
_

oOoOo

Leo’s eyes opened slowly, and fluttered close again. They kept him asleep most of the time as far as Leo could tell. His mind felt heavy. He watched the technicians move around him, and the pain came again. It was excruciating this time around. He could feel the fissure, and then something changed. There was one, and then it was two. The smaller orb split itself.

The technicians yelled and scrambled to get a second containment unit. 

He could feel one of the sparks weakening, and his own with it. He wanted it to end, but not like this, not bringing another down with him. 

Leo struggled with it, sending as much of his energy as he could to the small spark. It rallied growing brighter as Leo’s own spark dimmed. 

He screamed as they shocked his spark, over and over until it fell into a normal rhythm again. He drifted again, in and out of consciousness, until the dark finally swallowed him whole. 

He didn’t feel it as the technicians moved around him. They hooked him back up to the breathing machine, and a spark monitor. This had happened before after all, and were more common now. They would extract a spark and he would sleep for days.

This time was different. He did not wake after several days passed. The Director watched him, coming back several times. They thought he just needed more time, but there was no improvement after two months, he was finally forced to call Shockwave. 

They wheeled him to the hanger, one of the places that was big enough for a Cybertronian to enter. The large, purple mech brought another, a shiny red mech who tuted over Leo’s form. 

“He’s in medical stasis,” the red mech said. “Move back and let me work.” He made a sound of disgust as he opened Leo’s spark chamber. “He’s very weak. What in Unicron’s name did they do to him? There is charring on his chamber.”

“It started to gutter. We shocked it until it went back into rhythm,” the head technician said. 

The mech made a sound of disgust, “I would recommend waiting before you try to extract another spark. If you rush the healing again you aren’t going to be able to stop it from guttering. This spark is too young to have been split period, much less this many times.” 

“That is none of your concern, Knock Out,” Shockwave said, looming over him. 

“Whatever, I’m going to give him an energon injection. And he’s going to need at least six months rest. At least. I would suggest a year, but I’m sure the chances of you listening to me are nothing at all,” Knock Out snapped. 

“We will take your suggestion under consideration,” The Director said.

oOoOo

The day after Thanksgiving Doc dragged out the Christmas decorations. It had become a tradition in their house. The reds would come over, to the big, blue house bring a freshly cut tree over. Sarge was strangely particular about it. Tucker didn’t ask, he just rummaged through the ornaments with Junior.

Donut untangle the lights with Simmon’s and strung them up on the tree, while Grif watched from where he sprawled on the floor moaning about all the work. 

“Get up and help, Dirtbag,” Sarge nudged him, but it just pushed him across the wooden floor. 

“No. You didn’t make breakfast this morning. I’m dying.” 

Sarge rolled his eyes and helped Doc get out the other decorations. “You are a horrible wreck of a person, son.” 

Grif laughed. “Sure I am.” He laid there until Junior did a belly flop on him. 

“‘Corations Unca Grif. ‘Corations!” 

Grif snickered, picking Junior up, “Okay lead me there little man.” 

Junior giggled, and ran to the box once he was set down. “Up high, Unca Grif.” 

“What do you say?” Tucker said, squinting at the toddler. 

“Pwease.” 

Grif laughed. “Sure little man.” 

“Do you know when Sister is getting home?” Tucker asked. 

“She said she gets off at 3:00 p.m.” 

“Bow Chick---” 

“Don’t you dare finish that,” Grif said, snarling. 

Tucker laughed, “Right.” He sat back and watched Junior decorate the tree. They would have to move the decorations up later, otherwise the cats would scatter them throughout the house, and under the furniture. The tree actually looked pretty good this year, he was glad that Doc had talked Sarge down from painting it pink. Sometimes the hijinks they got up to at “red base” was utterly ridiculous. 

Doc came in carrying the stockings, “Junior do you want to help me hang them?” 

The child gasped and ran over to Doc holding his arms out. 

“I take that as a yes. Come here. He handed Junior the stockings, and picked him up. They hung them on the fireplace’s mantle. Michael’s was first, then Frank and Franklin’s. Sarge, Kai, Dexter, Richard, Junior, Lavernius, and David. Each name applied in red or blue glitter glue. 

Tucker watched, and thought there should be one for Leo up there too. He pushed the thought away, now was not the time for sad thoughts. David would be here soon, and they would spend Christmas together. His heart thumped nervously at that. He had no idea what he was doing. It was disconcerting to actually be in a relationship with someone. 

When the last one went up Doc placed Junior on the floor. The child laughed loudly and flung himself at Tucker. “Don’t be sad, daddy. Crimus happy time.” He patted Tucker’s damp cheeks, much to Tucker’s mortification. 

“I’m fine kiddo.” 

“No, not fine.” Junior frowned, his eyes looking overly bright. “Worried.” 

“A little bit.” 

“Santa’ll make it better. Wight Unca Doc?” 

“Uncle Frank,” Doc corrected out of habit. “And you are right, Junior. How very perceptive of you.” 

Junior opened his arms, “Up Unca Fwank.” 

“Close enough,” Doc said as he picked him up. “Read for a snack? I have ants on a stick for you in the kitchen.” 

Junior gasped, “Waisins!” 

Doc laughed. “Exactly that. We’re going to go through the lessons for today, Tucker. We might be a while.” 

Tucker nodded. “Thanks Doc.” It had been a relief when Doc suggested they do homeschooling, and more so when he and Donut had volunteered. Sometimes he wasn’t sure how he was so lucky to find these people. They were the best family he could have.

Doc bounced junior on his hip as he took him to the kitchen, and soon Donut followed with the basket of new learning supplies they had picked up last trip into town. 

“Wait! Wait Doc! I’m coming too!” Caboose yelled, and ran after them. Tucker shook his head at the commotion. Caboose was a much of a child as Junior. Sometimes more so.

oOoOoOo

York stared up at the ceiling with his unbandaged eye. His depth perception was off but that was to be expected. He was thankful it wasn’t both eyes.

He couldn't blame Texas, not like Carolina did. The woman had saved his life, in fact. He realized that. If it wasn’t for the paint foam the full brunt of the explosion would have hit him. No...he blamed the director. CT was right. He was the one that gave them live ammo, but he was smart enough to keep quiet about it. 

He heard a rustling by the door, and looked up to see North standing in the doorway. “They said you could take visitors.” 

York’s lips twitched up into a genuine smile that reached his eye. “Come in. I was hoping you would come to see me.” 

“I’m surprised Carolina isn’t here.” 

“Yeah, we had a fight. Again. She’s...wow. She really hates Texas,” York said carefully. “And...we fought about other things. I just...eh. She didn’t like what I had to say. I guess we are over.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Really. I just...I can’t I love her, but I have feelings for someone else too. And...she can’t stomach Delta. I can’t be with someone that...yeah. I can’t.” 

North inhaled sharply. “I would feel the same thing if someone didn’t like Theta. I’d do anything for him. He’s like...” 

“I know. I love that about you. I really do. And...Delta has been kinda shaken up. He blames himself. Hell if I know why.”

“Because he thinks he could reason with Omega,” a voice said from the door. “You can’t reason with him though. And for what it’s worth I’m sorry.” Texas stepped into the door. She was still suited up, but took her helmet off. 

Delta shimmered into being, his image tinged with red. “You shouldn’t be here.” 

“I should though. I think it’s past time we talked, Delta,” Texas said. 

“I have nothing to say to you.” 

She laughed, “Omega says you are lying. He says you might know where Alpha is. It’s important that we know.” 

“I don’t know,” Delta said. 

“I don’t believe you. You know. If we don’t get him out soon, he’s going to die. You know this, right?” 

Theta shimmered into being, and hid behind North keeping his human between him and Texas. “She’s right. I can feel him. He started to getter again. They are hurting him so badly. They did something to him. He feels wierd. Horrible.” 

“I know,” Texas said. 

“Who are you? How do you know this?” North interrupted. 

“You would be better off asking what I am,” Texas said. 

“You’re Cybertronian, like they are,” York spit out, and then clapped his hand over his mouth. 

“How do you know that?” Texas asked. She stared at North, and York. “How do you know that?” 

“My cousin worth with the Autobots. He’s stationed in Autobot city. I’ve met some of them. It wasn’t too big of a leap to figure out,” York said. 

Texas shook, “Have you talked to them? Would they help us?” 

“No, and I don’t know. Probably. We were just afraid to bring them in to find the Alpha. Theta...can feel him still,” North whispered, looking around. “Fuck, I hope they aren’t listening in.” 

“The infirmary is clean,” Texas said. “I never would have said anything otherwise. “They are good, but not that good.” She looked over to where Theta was hiding behind North. “You can feel Leo? Really?” 

Theta nodded, “Not so much right now. He’s sleeping...only not sleeping. It’s bad feeling. Are you going to help save him?” 

“I’m going to do my damndest. Don’t worry, Theta. I’m sure we can work out something if we all work together. I’ve got it narrowed down to a few places.” 

“I believe you,” Theta whispered. 

She gave him a little smile, “I’m glad.” She looked up, taking in the others. “I will be in touch later.” 

She walked out, leaving them staring at one another.

“What just happened?” North asked. 

“I’m not sure. She interrupted me declaring my love for you. Which I do,” York said in an offhand manner. “I hope she really will help us.” 

“She will,” Delta said. “She’s one of us.” 

“What?” North asked, looking between the AI and York, then back again. 

“I said I love you, keep up,” York said, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Carolina isn’t exactly the sharing kind, and she didn’t take that well either.” 

“And you think I am?” North squeaked. 

“I’m not sure. I would hope you feel the same though. Kinda seemed like you did. Maybe I was wrong. i’m not that good at this emotional junk. I mean...look how much I fucked up my relationship with Carolina. And...she...” His eyes flicked to Delta again. 

“She what?” North asked. 

“It wasn’t you I wanted her to share me with it was Delta. I knew she would never accept that. She hates them. Maybe you wouldn't understand. You and Theta aren’t like us,” York said, losing all of his normal arrogance. 

“I’m second choice?” North said. 

“What? Fuck no. That was what you got out of that? No. Just no. I’m doing this badly. I cared about you before Her and I ever happened. I just...I was scared I guess. I don’t usually go after guys. Okay. I never do, but you’re different.” 

Delta hit his forehead with his palm. “York...stop talking. Please.” 

York snapped his mouth shut. 

“Thank you. He’s bad at this. He cares about all three of us. But Carolina would never accept me. I would hope that you would see the benefit of such an alliance. Even if you did not agree to share him with me in that manner I would still be here if you were to have a relationship. I can tell you want that, have wanted that for a long time.” 

“How would you know that.” 

“The way you look at him when you think he is not watching. The hurt look on your face everytime you see him with Carolina. I would imagine I would look that way as well if I were human.” Delta looked past North where Theta was hiding still. 

The little one ducked away, even though he knew that Delta would not give him up. 

“I like that you treat my brother well,” Delta said.

North bit his lip, “It sounds kinda reasonable when you put it that way.” 

“But?” York asked. 

“But, nothing. It sounds reasonable. I wouldn’t ask you to...I...yes. If you are asking me out then yes.” 

North took a deep breath, and then took the seat beside York. “What are they going to do about your eye?” 

“They want to try a cybernetic implant. I don’t know. I’m nervous about it, but...otherwise they could ask me to leave and I’m...not sure what would happen to Delta if they did,” York said. 

“You’re going to do it?” 

“I don't see where I have any choice,” York said.

Delta’s avatar flickered, “They can’t take me away from you. They wouldn’t!” 

“Delta...”

The avatar shimmered out of existence, and Theta soon followed. 

York let out a quivering breath, “He’s very upset.” 

“I can’t say that I blame him. I am as well. none of this should have happened.” His eyes searched York’s face. “When do they want to do the surgery?” 

“Tomorrow,” York said. His hands gripped the sheets tightly. He wouldn’t ever say it, but it was clear he was terrified. 

“If something happens. If...if they try to take him away could you...could you get him out for me? I know it’s asking a lot.”

“No, it’s not. We are in this together. I will do what I can.” 

York nodded. That was all he could ask.


	11. If My Life is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David ran down the stairs, his suitcase in hand. The car was waiting at the curb. It was just Doc and Tucker this time. They popped the trunk when they saw him, and David placed his bag inside before climbing into the backseat with Tucker. He couldn't help but smile. He had been counting down the days. 
> 
> Tucker grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Missed you.” 
> 
> “I missed you too,” David said, giving Tucker’s hand a gentle squeeze.

__  
“If we're still alive  
My regrets are few  
If my life is mine  
What shouldn't I do?  
I get wherever I'm going  
I get whatever I need  
While my blood's still flowing  
And my heart's still  
Beating like a hammer” 

_-James Shaw, and Emily Haines (Metric)  
_

oOoOo

David ran down the stairs, his suitcase in hand. The car was waiting at the curb. It was just Doc and Tucker this time. They popped the trunk when they saw him, and David placed his bag inside before climbing into the backseat with Tucker. He couldn't help but smile. He had been counting down the days.

Tucker grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” David said, giving Tucker’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“How are you, David?” Doc asked from the front seat. 

“Better now that I am here. Don’t have long till this school year ends, not really. I’m nervous about bootcamp. Like...really nervous.”

Tucker worried at his lip. “I wish you didn’t have to go.” 

“I wish I didn’t either but I have not heard from Beth in months. I don't see what other choice I have. I’m in the dark here.” 

“I know.” Tucker leaned against him. “I don't have to like it.”

“I know you don’t.” David let out a long sigh, and put his arm around Tucker, pulling him closer. “How is Junior?” 

“He’s good. He’s excited to see you again, and to open his presents. He’s learning shapes and colours. He’s so smart.” 

“He’s like you,” David said. 

“The spitting image of him,” Doc added. “He’s actually...learning his alphabet now. He’s ahead of where he should be, but that’s good. Really good. He’s such a joy to teach.” 

“I can imagine,” David said. “How is everyone else? How are the cats? Did the white one have it’s kittens? Are the dogs okay?” 

Doc laughed. “Everyone’s good. Sarge and the boys were pretty busy during harvest. I don't think you went over to Blood Gulch, that’s Sarge’s farm. Ah...Simmon’s started college. He’s taking classes online. You mean Whitney, and she is good. She had nine kittens. We didn’t lose any. They are terrors, but we have less of a mice problem in the barn. And yes, the dogs are all okay.” 

David grinned. “Good. Glad to hear it.” 

“Do you have any plans once this...thing with Leo is over?” Doc asked gently. 

“I’ve never really thought about it,” David said. All the joy leeched out of him. 

“I think...maybe you should come live with us? If it would make you happy. I could help you get into a school. I wouldn’t mind. My parents left me a fortune. I can’t think of a better way to spend it than helping those I care for.” Doc smiled back at him. “Maybe even Veterinary Medicine? I could always use a partner in my practice.” 

“That is very kind of you,” David whispered. “I appreciate it.” 

Doc shrugged. “You are family now.” 

“Yeah, your family,” Tucker echoed, snuggling into the crook of David’s arm. “You have no hope of getting rid of us now.”

“Like I’d want to.” 

“I was hoping you would say that,” Tucker said, and stole a kiss.

They piled out of the car when they got to the big blue house. Doc grabbed David’s bag before he could protest. “Up to the tower we go.” 

“What?” David blinked. 

“You’re room is in the tower. Didn’t you notice last time you stayed here?” Doc laughed. 

“Our own little Rapunzel,” Tucker teased. 

“I don’t think I have the hair for it,” David said. 

“It’s silky and blonde,” Tucker said. “I don’t know man.” 

David rolled his eyes, and let Tucker pull him inside. “You are horrible.” 

“You love me for it though,” Tucker said. He wrapped his arms around David’s neck and stole another kiss, letting it linger this time. 

“You two are adorable,” Donut yelled, as he ran down the stairs to greet them. His blonde hair was shockingly pink this time. 

“Oh, Franklin. Don’t tease them,” Doc said. “Can’t you see they are mortified?” He wrapped his arms around Franklin’s waist and pulled him close. “Play nice.” 

“I always play nice,” Donut declared. “Hey David would you like a granola bar?” 

“I helped! I helped!” Junior yelled as he ran into the room trailed by Caboose. 

“Sorry! Sorry! He got away! Junior runs fast!” Caboose said. 

“Hi squirt,” Tucker said, picking up Junior and hugging him tightly. 

“Daddy! Hi! Unca Frank’in and I made ‘nola bars. With Honies!” 

“Oh! That sounds awesome,” Tucker said. “You up to sharing?” 

“Dunno.” Junior put a finger to his lips. “Was in it for me?” 

David snickered. “He’s so much like you.” 

“‘Avid!” Junior held his hand out and David took him from Tucker. “Hi! Hi!” 

“Hi! Yourself, little man.” 

Junior laughed and gave David a sloppy, drooly kiss on the cheek, and then giggled madly. 

“Oops, sorry,” Tucker said. “Forgot to warn you. He likes doing that now.” 

“‘Prise keeses!” Junior yelled.

“Spitting image,” Doc said again. 

Tucker stuck his tongue out. “Yeah, yeah. Do you want to see the cats David?” 

“Yes!” David said, his eyes lighting up at the mention of cats. His lips curled up, “Please lead the way.” 

“I wanna see the kitties too!” Caboose announced. 

“Ah, man Caboose, ‘fraid there is only room for two. Bow Chicka Bow Wow,” Tucker said. He grabbed David’s hand and pulled him through the back of the house and out to the barn. 

“You’re so mean, Tucker.” David said as he was pulled along through the back yard and towards the big, blue barn in the back.

“Oh, well, maybe, but I have plans that don’t involve Caboose. I mean, a threesome sounds fun, but not with him. He’s like a kid. Seriously.” 

“I’m not having sex with you in the barn, Tucker.” 

“Spoilsport.” 

“No, I’m really not. I just...” He shrugged, and looked flustered. 

“Well, don’t get too worked up, at least not now. I have plans later, Bow Chicka Bow Wow. Planning to get you very worked up.” 

The red creeped up to David’s scalp, “Oh?” 

“Unless you object,” Tucker teased. 

“No-no. I-I don’t. Not at all.” 

Tucker’s lips curled up. “Good, that is what I wanted to hear.” 

“I’m up to any challenge,” David said, frowned, and turned even redder. 

“Oh? You are?” Tucker asked, and wrapped his arm around David’s waist. “Maybe I’ll put that to the test.” He opened up the door, and followed David into the barn. “You know, you are so red you are practically glowing.”

“I know,” David mumbled. He grabbed Tucker’s hand pulling him into a hug. He buried his face against Tucker’s neck. “I’m scared.” 

“Of us? Of this?” Tucker asked, and Held David just as tightly. 

“Of everything. What if we never see each other again?” 

“Shhhhh...don’t say crap like that asshole.” 

“I’m not an asshole,” David mumbled, and pulled at Tucker’s dreads.

“Well you are acting like one. This is going to be fine, and you will see me again. Otherwise I will have to go find you.”

“I know. I really just want you to be safe, and to Find Leo. That’s it. I dont’ think it is asking for too much.” David huffed. 

“I thought you wanted to see that cats.” 

David huffed again. “Well, that too.” 

Tucker snorted. “You are the worse kind of dork.”

“I don’t care,” David said. He still squealed when he saw the kittens. “Oh! They are so small still.” They were all fluffy and white, with big blue eyes. “I think I’m in love.” 

“Man, that is some shit luck. Thrown to the side for a ball of fur,” Tucker said. “I’m hurt, Davie.”

“No you aren’t, Tucktuck. You are tough. I’m sure you will get over it.”

oOoOoOo

Tucker sat on his bed thinking. It had been the most awkward week of his life the week before they had picked up David this time. The awkward week had lead to the most awkward talk of his life with Doc, that had involved him asking about sex and being presented with several boxes of condoms, a couple tubes of lube, and Doc handing him several vegetables. Somehow talking it over with Doc had just made it worse, but it had also been enlightening.

He had a handle on this. He hoped he did, anyways. He had never considered that the person he would fall for---and he had fallen hard---would be a guy. They were just never on his radar. 

There was a knock on the door. Tucker padded over, opened it and found David barefoot and waiting in the dark hallway.

Tucker stepped aside, letting him in. “You sure about this?”

“Positive,” David whispered. He looked around, and gave a little smile. “Candles? Really?” 

Tucker shrugged, “Y’a know.” 

“Yes. I know.” He leaned into Tucker. “I really do know. I’ve wanted you...I mean...I don't know what I mean.” He pressed his lips against Tucker’s, opening his mouth at the insistent slide of Tucker’s tongue. He closed his eyes let himself just feel, and let Tucker push them down onto the bed. Warmth coiled in his belly, and settle---insistently--- between his legs. He ground himself against Tucker, rutting and making needy little noises that stole Tucker’s breath away. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Tucker said. He nipped the soft skin of David’s neck.

“No,” David mumbled. “I’m not.” He pulled at Tucker’s clothes, what little there was, and felt completely uncoordinated. 

Tucker, pulled off the tank top he was wearing and chuckled if across the room. It landed in a pile, which grew as more clothing was shrugged off and tossed aside. 

Later. Much later. Tucker curled around him. David telt tired, and sweaty, but he couldn't force himself to move. His backside hurt, but he had expected that. What came after had been more than worth it. He wiggled at that thought. Tucker’s mouth around him had been surprising, and had felt good enough that he had just wanted to melt into a puddle. 

“You okay?” Tucker asked. 

“Sore,” Dave said, and the shut his mouth with a frown at the way Tucker stiffened behind him. 

“What? What the fuck, David. It hurt? Why didn't you freaking say something.” 

“I didn’t know it wasn’t supposed to. I mean...it’s not?” David squeaked. 

“No. It’s not. Like...it’s really not. Get up. We need to get you looked at. You could be torn or something,” Tucker said, already getting up. 

David whimpered at the loss of the warmth. “I’m fine.” 

“You...are the worse liar. Get up, babe.” 

“I’m fine. Can’t we just...um...cuddle some more? Please?” David asked hoarsely. 

“No. We need to have you looked out. Please. It’s dangerous,” Tucker said, and pulled at David’s hand. “Please.” 

David’s lower lip quivered. “Are you mad?” 

“No. I’m not mad. I’m worried about you!” Tucker said. Tucker threw David’s boxers at him and waited for him to get dressed before he took his hand and lead him out the door. David moved stiffly beside him, wincing with each step. 

Tucker knocked on Doc’s door, and stood back as it swung open, revealing a blurry eyed Frank in his pajamas. “What’s wrong, Tucker?” 

“I hurt David, I think. I don’t know. He said it hurt. And he didn’t tell me until just now, and I’m worried.” 

“I’ll call Grey. Have him rest until she gets here.” 

“You don’t have to wake anyone. I’m fine,” David said. 

Doc frowned at him. “Come in, and lay down on the couch. Where I can keep an eye on you.” 

“W-what? You think I’m going to run away or something?” David said. “I mean...I wouldn't do that. It’s not like I’m scared of doctors or anything.” 

Doc raised a dark brow. “Tucker will stay with you, and so will Donut if he ever gets out of bed.” 

“I need my beauty sleep,” Donut mumbled under a mountain of blankets. 

“You really don’t need to wake anyone up on my acount,” David said trying another tack.

Doc shook his head, grabbing his cell phone. “She will be awake anyways.” He dialed the number, and stepped into the hallway, leaving David whimpering on the couch.

“I don't want to see a doctor.” He shrunk into himself.

“Oh babe. It’s really for the best,” Tucker said, and put his arm around David. 

The younger men hid his face against Tucker’s shoulder. “This is humiliating.” 

“Ah, Davie.” 

“It is.” 

Tucker rubbed small circles in his back. “It’ll be okay. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I really didn’t. I wish you had said something.” 

“I just thought...I don’t know,” David mumbled. “The other things felt really good.” He squirmed, turning bright red when he noticed Donut was watching him avidly. 

“Oh, don’t mind me. Carry on. Just what kind of ‘other things’ are we talking about? ‘Cause I’ve always been partial to that sort of thing myself.” Donut said. 

David was saved from answering by the door opening, and Doc walking in followed by a short, black haired woman with tan skin. “Oh, you must be David. I’m Emily Grey. i’ve heard so much about you. Come on. Come along with me. Let’s have a look at you.” 

David cringed as he was led away from Tucker and out into the hall. 

“Do you think he’s okay?” 

“Yes. I think he will be. You just need to be more careful. Maybe careful enough for the both of you,” Doc said thoughtfully. 

Tucker cringed. He wasn’t good at taking care of himself. “Yeah, I guess.” He wasn’t good at this emotional shit. It left him feeling drained. “Maybe I should have gone with him.” 

“Pretty sure you shouldn’t. Unless you have a thing for medical stuff,” Donut shrugged, and burrowed back under the covers. “All this drama.” 

“Yeah. The drama.” Tucker shrunk in on himself. David would probably never want to have sex with him again. He moaned softly at the thought. 

It was nearly a half-hour before David and Doctor Grey came back. David was still red in the face. “I’m fine. Can we go back to bed now? Please?” 

“Not completely fine. He has some minor abrasions. So...no penetration for at least a week. It’s pretty minor. More uncomfortable than anything.” 

“So we can’t have sex?” Tucker asked. His own cheeks felt like they had burned. 

“No. I didn’t say that,” she said. 

David facepalmed. “Yeah. I understand. I have the instructions and the meds, and can we please just go to sleep now? This is kinda humiliating. Learned my lesson. Say something if it hurts, and lube. Got it.” He pushed Tucker towards the door. “I think I’m going to crawl under the covers and not come out until break is over.” 

“Good night then,” Doc called. 

“Night,” Tucker waved weakly as he was dragged out the doorway. 

“You mad?” he asked sullenly as the walked towards his room. 

“What? No. why would you think that?” 

“Because...that...well...all of it,” Tucker said. 

“No. I’m...” He sighed. “I’m not mad. Kinda mad at myself, actually. That was very...enlightening,” David finally said. “Apparently there were great gaps in my education, about sex anyway. Kinda not something my father would have talked to me about. Just another thing he failed me in.” 

They slipped inside Tucker’s room, and burrowed beneath the covers. 

“I would understand if you didn’t---” 

“Tucker. Shut up. Just shut the fuck up and stop blaming yourself. It’s stupid. I want you and I want to have sex with you again...although maybe not at this moment. Not feeling so hot. So unless you don't want me anymore I suggest you shut the fuck up and just hold me,” David said. 

“I can do that,” Tucker said, and bit back another sorry. He curled around David, holding him tightly. His chest felt heavy. He didn’t want to name the emotion that taken up residence there. 

“Tomorrow will be better,” David said. “A day closer till we find Leo. A day longer we are here together. It’ll be okay. So just...just don’t apologize again. Okay?” 

“I’ll try.” 

“That’s all I can ask.”


	12. Yuletide Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The malls lights were bright and jarring. It was crowded, loud, and overwhelming to David. He had little enough experience with this sort of thing. Phyllis rarely took them out to the store. maybe once a month, and it was not to a place like this. At most they went to a wholesale club, and they bought enough supplies to last a month, or more. If there was ever little things that needed bought, like milk or eggs she would have gone on her own, and she certainly wouldn't have taken them to a place like this. He couldn’t imagine his father would approve.

__  
“Down through the ages  
Round this time of year  
People's hearts all a-glow 

_Yuletide carols fill the air with cheer  
While children laugh and play out in the snow_

_Lights on christmas trees_  
and snowflakes fallin' down  
What a lovely site to see” 

_-M. John, J. Webster, P. Davison (Ray Charles)  
_

oOoOo

The malls lights were bright and jarring. It was crowded, loud, and overwhelming to David. He had little enough experience with this sort of thing. Phyllis rarely took them out to the store. maybe once a month, and it was not to a place like this. At most they went to a wholesale club, and they bought enough supplies to last a month, or more. If there was ever little things that needed bought, like milk or eggs she would have gone on her own, and she certainly wouldn't have taken them to a place like this. He couldn’t imagine his father would approve.

He wasn’t even sure where to begin looking for a gift for Tucker or anyone else. They had not celebrated Christmas at home. Not after his mother had died. He had vague memories of them with her, but they were hazy enough to be nonexistent. 

They were meeting back together in an hour at the courtyard. David sed the alarm on his phone, and wandered towards the toy store. Junior was at least easy to buy for. He picked out a large, green brontosaurus plush, and a large art kit with finger paints and markers that were thick enough for the child to hold easily (and a set of giant colouring books and markers for Caboose as well).

He stopped at the bookstore next grabbing a vegan cookbook for Doc, and a vegetarian one for Simmons. He found a mini ballista for Sarge, and a big box of assorted candies for Grif. Donut was also easy to buy for, he grabbed a pack of scented candles from the candle store. Time ticked away and he had no idea what to get Tucker. Everything he thought of sounded...lame.

He looked through the stands set up in the middle of the hallway, at the hand crafted art and jewelery and finally found the perfect thing. It was simple, but he thought Tucker would appreciate the sentiment. He hoped he would. It was cheesy, but nothing that made David cringe. He paid for the pair of pendants, and watched the seller wrap up one, and put the other in the bag with it. 

The alarm went off as soon as he walked away, and he found himself hurrying over to the courtyard.

oOoOoOo

“What are you doing?” Theta asked.

“Getting ready for Christmas. You remember. We talked about it. I made you some things, and I made York some things. And I got Delta some datapads. Cause, you know he wouldn't like things.” 

“He likes information,” Theta said. 

“He does indeed, squirt.” 

Theta’s avatar sat on the edge of the desk. “I’m glad you resolved things. Delta was worried.” 

North made a humming sound. “I know he was, and so was York. They didn’t have a reason to be.” I’m not Carolina was left unsaid. 

“What are we going to do?” 

“I don’t know, squirt.” His eyes shifted around the room. ::You know...they might be listening.:: 

::I’m sorry. I’m just scared. It’s hard to...well...you know. act normal. Have you talked to Tex? Has York contacted his cousin?::

::He’s made...tentative contact, but as Tex has said. We can’t make a move until we know where the Alpha is for sure. We have to get him out. And then...then we have to get you guys out. You know...I will do everything I can to protect you, right?::

::I know,:: Theta replied in a tiny voice. ::What about the others?::

::Too dangerous to approach them. Oh.. Carolina is due for implantation...again,:: North added.

::I don’t know why they bother. They would all reject her. Omega told the director he would kill himself and take her along with him. He’s so vocal. And dangerous. I’m glad Tex has him though. I guess. He wouldn't dare hurt her. She’s one of us.::

::I don’t know why either. I’m not sure why none of you like her.::

::She hates us. She betrayed us...somehow. I’m not sure. She upsets the creator so much,:: Theta whispered in his mind. ::She hurt him somehow. I don't understand at all. He hurts so much. He misses Tex. Sometimes he cries for her. But she’s not Tex. He doesn’t know her like that. I wish he would stop crying. It makes me so sad, North. So sad, and I can’t even cry.::

::Oh...Theta,:: North whispered.

::I wish I were like you. I don’t think the others understand what I mean. There is no outlet for....for what I feel, and I feel so---so much.::

There was a knock on the door. North’s lips curled into a smile as it slid open, revealing York. “I got the stockings. Which was much harder than it sounds. You don't even want to know what I had to trade for them.” 

North’s lips curled in amusement, “Possibly.” The door shut behind York, and North drew him inside of the room. “Well, let’s see them.” 

“Demanding, aren’t we. Man, just gimme a second.” 

“Theta, could you sign off please? York and I need to talk.” 

Theta groaned and whined, but did as North asked. 

“Well, let’s see them,” North said again. 

York rolled his eyes, and pulled the box with the stockings in it. He opened it revealing four. A purple one with green piping for North. It had ‘Aleksandr’ neatly embroidered on the cuff. 

The next was gold and white, with ‘James’ embroidered in black along the top.

The third was small, and pink with ‘Theta’ embroidered in purple. 

‘Delta’ was embroidered on the last one, and it was a shocking lime green. 

“Eye blinding isn’t it?” York laughed, and then moved over to hang them up. 

“I’m just glad you can see to tell that they are,” North said. He still was not used to York’s cybertronian eye. It would have looked like a normal eye, if it didn’t have that red glow.

“So am I. All the better to see you with, my pretty,” York said, and waggled his eyebrows.

North snorted. “You are horrible.” 

“Mmmmm...is that what you like about me?” York asked as he finished hanging up the stockings. “Or....is it something else entirely?” 

“Maybe a bit of both, York,” North murmured and pulled him close. “Or something else entirely,” he said,and pressed their lips together. It did not stay chaste long. It never did. Delta watched with interest. He was always watching, but North did not mind. They don’t linger. Theta comes back, and they decorate the small table top tree that North had procured. It isn’t much but they don’t really need much. 

They decorate the tree with the two AIs supervising. They place the decorations where Theta asks. Delta is not as enthused, but humours them none the less.

oOoOoOo

The snow came down like a snowglobe freshly shaken. It was still otherwise, and so cold, but she barely felt it. She let her eyes closed, breath coming out in steamy puffs. The last mission she had been on had been a success. The Director had heaped praise on her shoulders. Praise she noticed Carolina never got. She almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost. And then she would remember how she treated Leo.

He had been gone too long. She closed her eyes and remembered the paleness of his skin, his inky hair. He looked too much like the Director, but he was as different from him as night and day. 

He did not have the director’s green eyes, Caroline’s green eyes. His were the blue of the sky, and she would give anything to see them again. 

Her breath became stilted, gasping. She hated this sentimentality. Hated the mushy sappiness that threatened to leave her lips. She didn’t want to need him, but she did. 

She wondered if that was how the director had felt for Allison. 

::Does it matter?:: Omega asked slyly.

::Of course it matters,:: she finally said. ::He’s family. He matters as much as David matters...maybe more.::

She peered through the darkness at the base they had been staking out. It could be the one. They had to proceed with caution.

::You are so weak. How can you need someone like this?:: Omega taunted. 

::You will understand one day,:: Tex said. ::You’ll understand and I imagine you will have the worse of it.::

::You are foolish. More foolish than the stupid humans.::

::I thought you wanted the Alpha too?:: Tex asked and pulled out her night vision goggles. 

::I do, but that doesn’t make you any less foolish.::

::Shut up, Omega. Just...shut up.:: She watched the Councellor leaving with a mech that towered over him. Her breath hitched, and she held is as the mech’s optics swept over the area. He did not stop though, he moved on, talking with the Counselor. 

“I think we’ve got them. I think this is it.” 

::Don’t jump to conclusions. Verify.::

::Verify.:: She breathed. ::We can do this.::

Omega snorted.

oOoOoOo

Junior ran around the room, squealing. “Present! Presents!”

“Holy macaroon, kiddo,” Sarge said. “Have a seat so we can get this show on the road.” 

“Holy ‘caroonie,” Junior said, putting his hands on his hips. “Presents now!” 

“Now, Junior, be good,” Tucker said, and scooped his son up. 

Junior laughed, and threw his arms around Tucker’s neck, and laughed. 

David smiled from his perch on the couch, “What now?”

“What do you mean?” Simmons asked. 

“I’ve never done this before,” David said. “We never celebrated Christmas...or any holidays, really. The Director, my father, did not believe in it.” 

“We just pass presents out,” Grif said. “Why don’t you play Santa.” 

“You should,” Doc agreed, and ruffled David’s pale hair. 

“What do I do?” 

“Just pass out presents. Come on, I’ll help,” Tucker said. He laced their fingers together, and pulled David towards the tree. 

“No! No! Stockings!” Junior declared.

Tucker laughed, “Then get them, little man. You can pass them out.” Junior scowled at him, and whined until Doc helped him take them down from the mantle. He passed them out the colour coded stockings to each person gathered. 

“Open! Open now!” he said and tore into his own stocking. “Oh!” he exclaimed, and pulled out the usual oranges and candies, a pair of gloves, a scarf made by Doc, and some small colouring books, along with crayons. His little face curled up into a smile. “Thank you.” 

“Aw, you are welcome, little man,” Doc said.

The other’s went through their stockings as well, Grif stole Simmon’s candy, and tried to steal Sarge’s as well until the man glared at him. He shrunk away from that, grumbling to himself. Donut snickered and threw an orange at Grif’s head. It bounced and rolled across the floor. 

“Now, now, children,” Doc said. “No injuring each other. I’d hate to have to call Emily.” 

David turned pale at that. “Let’s just pass these out then,” he said. “Here, Caboose, this one is for you.” He passed the gift over to Caboose who was practically wiggling in his chair. 

Caboose opened it and frowned, looking confused at the leash and collar inside. “I don't get this. It wouldn't fit me? And Why would I want to wear this.” 

Doc laughed. “Wait right there. Let me get the rest of it.” He ran through the house, and came back with a half asleep armful of fuzz. He handed the sleeping puppy over to Caboose. “His name is Freckles.” The Australian shepherd puppy opened his mismatched eyes and looked up at Caboose adoringly. 

Caboose gasped. “You got me a puppy!” 

“Indeedy we did,” Donut laughed. 

“Oh my, this is the best thing. I mean puppies are the best thing, specifically this puppy,” Caboose gasped. “I can keep him?” 

“You may indeed, it’s not like we rented him,” Doc laughed. 

“Can I bring him to work? Do you think the ponies will like him?” Caboose gasped. 

“I think they will,” Doc said. 

“Oh, good. I worry about their opinions.” 

“I know you do, Michael.” 

“Next gift then, Here you go, Junior. These are from me,” David said. 

Junior opened up the art supplies first, squealing, “Look daddy! Art suppies! We can colour together!” 

Tucker laughed, “Yeah, we can, squirt.” 

He opened the second gift, and gasped. He hugged the plushie, giving it a good squeeze. “Thank you David!” 

“Oh, you are very welcome, Junior.” The child ran over, throwing his arms around David’s neck. David hugged him back. “You are so welcome.” 

“You should go show Doc and Donut what you got,” Tucker said with an amused laughed. He leaned into David, “I bought you a few things, but....they are to open when we are alone.” 

“Oh?” David asked. A flush creeped up his neck. 

“Not exactly family friendly.” 

“Oh, I have got you something too,” David whispered back. 

“More presents!” Junior yelled, running around, his new toys forgotten.

“Junior’s right,” Simmons added. “Dexter’s present should be next. It’s right behind you.” 

Grif pulled a face as the present was passed over to him, and tore the paper open, revealing a box of chocolate dipped oreos. “Sweeet. Ugh...just open mine next.” 

David passed him the box, and Simmon’s nearly squealed when he opened it. “Oh...wow. Thanks.” He rubbed his hands over the case of the _Complete Star Wars Collection_ , and got all misty-eyed. 

“Wow, nerd. Didn’t think it’d make you cry.” 

“Shut up, fatass. I love it,” he mumbled. 

Grif just sat back and smiled. 

David continued to pass out gifts. Sarge received tanks, both model and RC from Simmons and Grif. Donut got knitting supplies, a surfeit of rainbow coloured yarn, and gift certificates to a local spa. Doc got a bonsai, and packets of seeds. Doc got Junior a fishtank, which they set up in the livingroom and floated a bag with a bright green betta in it until the water temperature was just right.

Junior kept insisting that they name the fish Shisno, and Tucker loudly protested. Tucker suggested Splash, or Splash or Bubbles, but the child was quite adamant. They bickered back and forth until Sarge yelled at them both, and then at David for stopping passing around the presents. Surprisingly there was no tears.

But there was so many gifts that it left David dizzy. 

He opened his own last, which included an ugly sweater handmade by Doc in grey and yellow, flavoured lube fro Donut...which made him blush horribly, candy from Grif, a pile of books from Simmons, a pocket knife from Sarge, and a painting made by Junior and Caboose. It made his heart flutter. 

Soon enough they ate their fill of food, and then Tucker was pulling him along the hall towards Tucker’s bedroom. David’s hand felt sweaty in Tucker’s but he didn’t complain. 

“Sit,” Tucker said. 

David sat. “So now what?” 

Tucker laughed, and retrieved a box, pushing it at David. David opened it cautiously, and promptly turned bright red. “T-tucker. This is a box...of...um...sex toys.” 

Tucker smiled, and pulled David close. “Yes, it is. I figured we could have some fun...and when you are going it will keep you entertained.” 

“Oh,” David squeaked. 

“Unless you want to take the lead?” Tucker asked. 

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that.” 

“Well, we can work up to that then,” Tucker said and stole a kiss. 

“I have something for you too,” David whispered. “You have to promise not to laugh.” 

“I won’t laugh. I promise,” Tucker said and stole another kiss. “Promise.” 

David pulled out the little, wrapped box from his hoodie pocket, and thrust it at Tucker. 

Tucker opened it, and stared for a moment, then pulled it out, and read the simple inscription: ‘No Matter Where.’ “Oh.” 

“I have one too,” David said, and pulled the ball chain out, and the pendant where it was hidden in his shirt. “It-it’s cheesy I know.” 

“No. It’s perfect,” Tucker said, and put a hand over David’s mouth. “Fuck, you are so perfect.” 

“I’m not though,” David said. “Not at all.” 

“Oh, you are,” Tucker said. He pushed David down onto the bed, and captured his lips.

oOoOoOo

Leo dreamed. He dreamed of Theta, and of better times. He dreamed of all of the sparks they had taken from him, and keened silently, and let himself be wrapped up in Theta’s love. It was the only comfort he had. He wasn’t able to reach out to Beth, or David. Oh. How he missed them both. They had been his anchoring points for so long, and now they were swept away.

He mourned silently, remembering the good times. He remembered when Alison was alive, when his father still loved him. 

He remembered the sun on his skin during hot, summer days. 

The water splashing around him at the pool, and the look of delight on David’s face when he FINALLY figured out how to swim. 

He remembered the cakes that Phyllis would bake them. How she would let them lick the spoon and pan clean. 

Hot cocoa after playing in the snow. 

Spicer cider on autumn days. 

He remembered the warmth of Allison’s hugs, and the smile on his father’s face when he was happy. 

He remembered the coldness of the rain when they played outside in it, and the puddles they ran through. 

He remembered holding David as a baby. His soft skin. He wished that he could hold Theta that way. His heart broke a bit more at that thought, and he remembered all of the ones he had lost. 

He would never even touch them.

::One day, creator. One day. This won’t last forever.::

::I should learn to say goodbye.::

::No,:: Theta thought back. ::You never should. You should think about eternity, and know we will be together one day.::

oOoOoOo

Carolina shifted nervously. She held the gift in her hands, crinkling the paper. She knocked on the door, and stepped inside when she heard the Director tell her to enter.

“Sir...Father. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. I---I have a present for you.” 

He looked back at her with a cold gaze. “This is inappropriate, soldier.”

She stared back at him, taken aback by her tone. He looked at her like he would a stranger. She stiffened, the present dropping to the floor, and she saluted him. “I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again, sir.” She turned on heel, walking through the door, and was to the end of it when she finally broke down. She leaned heavily against the wall, sliding down it, and crying like a child. 

She sat there, sniffling in the half darkness of the empty hallway, a sinking feeling sliding over her. Her mother was dead. He father was a stranger. She did not know where David was, and Leo...she had treated him horribly. She had been so jealous of him, and for what? The man that had treated her like a stranger since her mother had died. 

She wiped off her face, and made herself stand. She knew where he was being held. Her clearance was high enough to get in. She pulled herself together, and left the facility. Her eyes were still bleary as she went through the checkpoints, and through the back roads to take to get to the lab. The security was tighter there, but they let her pass. The inside was sterile, cold, and white. She was assigned a guide that took her through the facility. She didn’t bother to pay attention to his name. 

She walked past the cells, and tried not to look inside to see what was in there until her guide finally stopped at one cell. 

“This is Subject Alpha, as requested. He is probably sleeping. That is all he seems to do these days. It’s normal after an extraction, I suppose.

“Thank you. Please leave.” 

“I’m not sure that is appropriate.” 

“Leave,” she ground out, and he left Carolina in the room. He breath caught as she walked around the room. He was so thin. He had alway been lanky, but now he was practically skeletal. She took in a deep breath, and took his hand in hers. It was icy. There was an IV in the crook of his arm, and a long scar that ran down the inside of his forearm, from the crook of his arm to his wrist. His skin was as pale as the sheets, and there was no real color to his face but the dark rings under his eyes. 

His eyes opened, and looked at her in confusion. “Caroline?” His voice cracked from disuse. 

“Leo,” She sat on the edge of the bed. She opened her mouth, but didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry. I was wrong. I was so wrong. I’m so sorry I never treated you the way I should have. You are as much my brother as David is.” 

“I miss David,” Leo whispered, and let his eyes close. “I miss him, and I wish I could hug Theta. He’s so sad right now.” 

“I miss him too,” Carolina said. 

“I don’t know why I’m dreaming of you. You always hated me.” 

“I didn’t. I was just jealous,” Carolina said. “I was so wrong.” She took a deep breath. “I’m going to get you out of here. I just...I just need a little time. Just hang on a bit longer. Please.” She leaned in pressing a kiss against his cheek. 

She leaned away, touching his head, and almost whimpered when a handful of hair came away like a chemo patient. He wouldn't last much longer here. She could tell. “Just hang on a couple more days. Please. I won’t leave you here.” 

She wasn’t sure he even heard her.

She needed to talk to Tex.

oOoOoOo

Leaving to go back to school was hard. David clung to Tucker as they stood on the curb. He clung tightly, truly terrified he would never see him again.

“It’s going to be okay,” Tucker said. “Just keep telling yourself that, and you know you can call me anytime. If you need me too....well we will come and get you.” He stood there awkwardly.

“Come on, Tucker,” Doc said gently. “We need to go.” 

David stood on the curb, and watched them until they disappeared from sight.


	13. I Can Feel It In My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to talk,” Carolina said with no preamble.
> 
> “I don’t think we have anything to say to one another. You have made it abundantly clear that you don't want anything to do with me.” 
> 
> “I know where Leo is,” Carolina hissed. 
> 
> Beth’s lips pinched together. “Liar.”

_”We're so close_  
To something better left unknown  
We're so close  
To something better left unknown  
I can feel it in my bones”  
-James Shaw and Emily Haines (Metric) 

__

oOoOo

Epsilon came into the world screaming. Leo was barely aware as the spark was tore away, and fell back into stasis as soon as it was taken. He fell back into his dreamwold, curling up inside.

oOoOoOo

“We need to talk,” Carolina said with no preamble.

“I don’t think we have anything to say to one another. You have made it abundantly clear that you don't want anything to do with me.” 

“I know where Leo is,” Carolina hissed. 

Beth’s lips pinched together. “Liar.” 

Carolina bit her lip. “I know we haven’t gotten along in the past---” 

“Well who’s fault is that?” Beth hissed. 

“It’s mine. It’s fucking mine. I screwed up. I understand that, but I know where he is and he isn’t well. We need to get him out.” Carolina shook, her eyes burning. “He looked horrible, and weak.” 

“Why would I believe you?” 

Carolina fumbled, “I...um...” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the locket of hair, offering it to Tex. 

Tex reached out and touched it, letting out a little gasp. “It feels like him. There is residual of his EM field. Where is he? What have they done with him?” 

“He’s in one of the research centers. Westfield Research Center. I can get in, but we would have...I don't know. We’d need a distraction and a small team to extract him from the facility. He’s not going to be walking out. I don’t think he can at this point. He’s hooked up to all kinds of wires and tubes. He thought I was a hallucination,” she let out a hysterical laugh. “And he had these h-horrible scars on his arms. L-like he tried to kill himself.” 

“He did,” Tex growled. “Theta felt it.” 

“I...I didn’t know they could do that.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Tex said. “You have made no secret how much you hate us.” Tex took in a deep breath. “You need to get me in to see him.” 

“I can try,” Carolina said.

“Don’t try. Do it. Now.” 

“I’m not sure...I can go back that soon. We don't want to alert them that we are going to get him out of there,” Carolina said carefully. 

“Fuck. You’re right.”

oOoOoOo

“What do you mean they are moving my implantation up,” Carolina said. Her eyes narrowed.

“You will report to the infirmary in one hour,” he said, his tone leaving no room for argument. 

“I will be there, sir.” She left his office, feeling confused and frustrated. She had hoped that they would be about to get Leo out in the next couple of days. This would set back their plans. They couldn't afford this. Leo could not afford it. 

She nearly ran into North as he was walking through the hall. “Caroline? Are you okay?” 

“No...I need you to talk to Tex. Tell her she needs to go now. They are doing my implantation today. In less than an hour. Just...please tell her.” 

“I will,” North said. “Be safe.” 

“I will try,” Carolina said. She had such a bad feeling like this. She watched him Run back the way he came. Her breath caught in her chest. She had enough time to take a shower and to change into a clean white, t-shirt and a pair of fatigue pants. She walked towards the infirmary and it felt like she was walking towards her execution. 

She stepped through the door in time to hear the Director say, “You will implant them both.” 

She froze, back stiffening. She listened to the doctor arguing with him, then took a deep breath before entering the room where they were waiting. “Reporting for duty, sir.”

oOoOoOo

Boot camp was exhausting. David had never ran so much in his whole life. It was exhausting. It was also monotonous. He woke up early every morning, and straightened his area, made sure his clothing were pressed.

Morning run. 

Afternoon run. 

Evening run. 

By the time he made it back to his bunk at night he felt like collapsing. Or he would have if there had not been a letter from Tucker lying at the end of his bunk. He couldn't help the smile that. THey came like clockwork. Every day. Sometimes there was even two letters. Sometimes there was pictures of Tucker. Sometimes pictures of the cats, or pictures Junior drew. He wished they could both come to family day, but it wouldn’t be possible. 

He flipped the letter open.

_  
Davey,_

_Wish you were here. Donut made the best key lime pie for dinner. I wish I could have saved you a piece, but by the time Caboose and Junior got through with it there wasn’t much left. I took pictures. Fucking adorable, although admittedly I think they moth got more on each other than in their bellies. Hopefully he will be able to make it for you next time you visit. See, I remembered that is was your favourite._

_Doc said to send his love, and Grif said not to let them turn you into Sarge. Junior just says he misses you, and he drew a bunch of kitties for you (and used the art supplies you got for him. He’s kinda crazy about them.)_

_I miss you too. Too much sometimes. So much I can’t think straight. You are driving me crazy. You’re seriously always in my thoughts. Always. It’s kinda maddening. Kinda unexpected. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. I miss you, Davey. I miss talking to you every day, and that is also maddening. What the fuck am I going to do if they send you away? I don’t know. I honestly don’t. I wish you hadn’t done this. I’m sure we could have found another way. I’m so bad at this mushy shit. All I know is I care about you a lot. Maybe I even love you. No...honestly, pretty sure I fucking do. That was much easier than to say in person. I kept wanting to tell you...but the words just kept tangling on my tongue. Yeah. I love you._

_See...I’m horrible at this mushy stuff. I’m just saying. And yeah...I do love you. just don’t go spreading it around. I’ll never hear the end of it._

_Oh, yeah, and I forgot to tell you. The Great Fish Naming War™ has finally come to an end! After much arguing, and a lot of debate, Junior settled on Squank. Don’t even ask. It’s so much better than the alternatives._

_I’m sending a polaroid with Donut to family day. Please take a lot of pictures._

_Take care, you big dork._

_Yours,_

_Tucker_

David could not hide the smile on his face. He read the letter a second time before tucking it away with the rest.

oOoOoOo

For once in his life York did not set the alarm off as he picked the lock to get into the facility. Beth studied the map that Carolina had given her. “Cut the power, York. We’ll meet you back here in twenty minutes. Don’t be late or we are leaving your ass.”

“I won’t let him be late,” Delta said, popping up out of thin air. “I believe we have work to do.” 

York ran off to cut the power, and they sat tight until it was cut the emergency lights came on. They both ran down the hall to the cell that Leo was being held in. North shot the keypad, and pushed the door open. 

Beth slid in, and froze at the sight. “Fuck he looks horrible. Don't take the IV’s out. We don't have time. Just...” she unhooked the tubes, and sealed them off. “grab the bags. We’ll need to test them to see what he’s being dosed with.” 

“Got it boss,” North said, grabbing a bag for them, and he grabbed the all of the bottles of medicine on the counter for good measure.

Tex picked Leo up easily, grimacing at how light he was. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” She hissed and followed North out the hallway. 

“Stop! What are you doing?” A man in a white coat yelled. “Put him back. He’s sick.” 

“Because of you,” Tex hissed, and nearly breathed a sigh of relief when North shot the man. 

“Run,” North said. “Run!” 

Leo did not even stir as they ran through the hallway, the blaring alarm that started, and the flashing lights in the hall did nothing to make him move. Beth had never felt fear before, not like this.

York was waiting for them. “I’m sorry. Fuck. It didn’t start until I was on my way back. I did cut the video feed though, like you asked.” 

“Let’s go,” Beth said. “Please.” They made it to the car, safely. She curled up in the backseat with Leo in her lap. Doc was meeting them halfway there. 

“Are you sure there isn’t something else there? There were other cells,” North said. 

“I don’t know,” Beth said, and pet Leo’s hair. “Carolina said the AI’s weren’t stored there. They are at the facility we were monitoring before she came to me. I don’t know what else is there. All I know is that we got this asshole out of there and he’s in....fuck I don’t even know if this can be fixed.”

“You know...it’s okay to cry,” North mumbled. 

“I’m not going to fucking cry,” Tex said. “Just get us out of here.” She looked down at his pale face, and felt sick. His hair had mostly fallen out, from malnutrition. He had always had such thick, black hair. 

Her hand shook as she smoothed what was left back. She hoped Doc would just shave it off. Maybe it would grow back again. 

“Do you think they will notice we’re gone?” She whispered. 

“No,” North said. “South and Connie said they’d cover for us. You know how Connie feels about the Director...and you know how South feels about Connie. Wasn’t too hard to convince them.” 

Beth looked out the window, “Good. We still have work to do.” 

Theta shimmered into existence, and hovered above Leo. “Is creator going to be okay?” 

“He will be, Theta. We’ll make him better,” North said.

“Are y-you sure? He doesn’t look so good,” Theta whimpered. 

“We’re sure,” Beth said. “He will be fine.” She hugged Leo close. 

“North, you should sing him a lullaby. Like you sing to me when I can’t sleep,” Theta said.

York snickered, “You sing him lullabies?” 

“Shut up. My mother sang them to me. Theta, dearest, we don’t want Leo to sleep any more. We need him to wake up,” North said. 

“Oh,” Theta said, and was quiet for a moment. “Then maybe you should kiss him. Like in the stories.” 

York snickered. 

“He’s not a princess, and I’m definitely not his prince, Милая моя,” North said. He shook his head. 

“Well, then, Tex can. Tex is like his prince,” Theta said. “Right Tex?” 

“Yeah, no, squirt. Just no. Besides, we are nearly there. Do you think we could go on with them to...to where they are taking Leo?” Beth asked. 

“Better not,” York said. “It would be best not to.” 

Beth nodded, “Right. Of course you’re right.” 

She looked out the window until the finally made it to the rest stop where they were meeting Doc. His car was already there when they pulled up. 

The car door opened, and Doc hopped out, followed by someone that Beth guessed was Tucker. 

“You got him?” the man with dreads asked. 

“Yeah. Did you bring a blanket? We didn’t even have a chance to put him in regular clothes,” Beth said. 

“Fuck, he looks bad,” Tucker said. He reached over, hand shaking. “I didn’t expect him to look so much like David.” 

Beth looked up at him sharply, “He does, doesn’t he. Something you want to tell me?” 

Tucker shrugged, “We should get Leo in the car. Doctor Grey is waiting for us.” 

“Here, let me get him,” Doc said, and took Leo from Beth’s lap. He carried him over to the car, handing him over to Donut who sat in the back seat. 

Beth stared at Tucker, “What have you been doing with David?” 

“Why would you even think that?” Tucker asked. “Is there anything else we need?” 

“Yeah. Here is the meds from his room,” York said and handed them over.” 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Beth said. 

“Why would you care? You haven’t talked to him in months. You know he joined the army?” Tucker snapped. “He didn’t hear from you, so he fucking went and joined the army because that was part of your plan. He could be here with me, but instead he’s off in boot camp because he thought he could help you get Leo out. I fucking hope your happy.” 

“Lavernius Tucker, I don’t think now is the time,” Doc said. He put a hand on Tucker’s shoulder. “Please.” 

“Fuck, no. I love him and she fucked it all up. I’m not just going to stand here and say nothing. He’d be here now, where he belongs if he hadn’t fucking listened to her.” 

“He doesn’t belong with you,” Beth said. “He belongs with his family.” 

Tucker bristled, and no soothing from Doc could make him calm down. “His family abandoned him. Fuck. The only one that really cared about him is unconscious in Doc’s car. You didn’t fucking care enough to call him. His dad abandoned him at some fucking boarding school, and look what that asshole did to Leo. And the other one, fuck. Yeah. From what David said Caroline is a real fucking sweetheart. She was anything but nice to him.” Tucker trembled. “Fuck you. If David is hurt I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

“I’m sure David is fine,” Beth said. 

“I think we all need to calm down,” North said. 

“Fucking write him, bitch,” Tucker snapped and then stomped back to the car.

“I’m sorry,” Doc said when Tucker. “He’s just taking it badly. I’ll send you David’s address. He has family day in a few weeks. I’m sure you wouldn't be able to go...but I know he would like to hear from you.” 

“I’m sure he would,” Beth agreed. “I’ll be in touch.” 

“Take care,” Doc said. 

Beth climbed into the car, “Let’s go, boys.” 

::Who was that?:: Omega crowed in her head. ::Who is that?::

::Doc. Frank DuFresne.:: Beth answered, and curled up in the back seat. 

“You okay,Tex?” York asked from the driver’s seat. 

“I’m fine, York. Just fine. Let’s go home.” 

::I want him,:: Omega said. 

::He’s a person, Omega. We aren’t possessions.::

::I don't care. I want him. I’ll get him too. Just wait and see.::


	14. Let Us Show Us Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker took Leo out of Donut’s arms when they reached the blue house. He was as light as a feather. Disturbingly so. 
> 
> “Do you have him?” Simmons asked as he and Grif came tumbling out of the house. “Fuck. Is he alive?” 
> 
> “Yes, he’s alive,” Tucker snapped. “Is the room ready?” 
> 
> “Yeah, Grey’s waiting for you guys. Rooms ready. You think it’s a good idea to have his room downstairs? What if he wanders off?” Simmons asked.

_“_  
“Like men we’ll face the murderous, cowardly pack,  
Pressed to the wall, dying, but fighting back!”  
-Claude McKay 

__

oOoOo

Tucker took Leo out of Donut’s arms when they reached the blue house. He was as light as a feather. Disturbingly so.

“Do you have him?” Simmons asked as he and Grif came tumbling out of the house. “Fuck. Is he alive?” 

“Yes, he’s alive,” Tucker snapped. “Is the room ready?” 

“Yeah, Grey’s waiting for you guys. Rooms ready. You think it’s a good idea to have his room downstairs? What if he wanders off?” Simmons asked. 

“I’d rather him wander out into the yard, than take a fall down the stairs,” Doc said.

They went to the back of the house, to the room that would be Leo’s while he was there.

“Why the hell is the bed covered in a tarp,” Tucker said as he sat Leo down as gently as he could. 

“I thought it would be best,” Grey said. “I don’t think he would want bodily fluids where he sleeps, and there might be bodily fluids. If they kept him immobile and clean he probably has a ca---” 

“Whoa, Doc. Too much information,” Tucker said, holding up his hand. “TMI! Waaay too much TMI.” 

“Do you need any assistance?” Doc asked. 

“No, I can take it from here,” Emily said in her cheery voice. 

Tucker let Doc push him out of the room. “You okay, Tucktuck?” 

Tucker shook his head, “Farthest thing from fine, Doc. Farthest fucking thing. ”

“How about I make you some cocoa and we can talk about it?” 

Tucker’s shoulders fell, “Sure. I guess.” He followed Doc into the kitchen where Simmons and Grif were already hovering over the stove. 

“Fat-ass is making us some spaghetti,” Simmons said. 

“How thoughtful of him,” Doc said. “Did Sarge say when he was bringing back Junior?” 

“Probably not till morning. Him and Caboose both fell asleep watching cartoons in the living room,” Grif said. “Sister helped watch them. They made sugar cookies, so I’m sure they will be bringing them over as well.” 

Tucker gave them a brittle smile, “Thanks for helping.” 

Grif snorted, “He’s our friend too.” 

“I know,” Tucker said. “I know. I still appreciate it.” He sat down at the table, leaning heavily on it. “How about that hot cocoa, Doc?” 

“I’ll even make it with milk.” 

“Gee, thanks,” Tucker said, and sighed. “I’m still fucking mad, by the way. Bitch had some nerve.” 

“She is his sister,” Doc said. 

“No she’s not. I don't know what the fuck she is, but she’s not David’s sister. Ugh. This is all her fault,” Tucker said. “I just...I’m worried.” 

Doc sat the mug of cocoa in front of Tucker, “I know you are, but you know it’s going to work out.” 

“You don’t know that,” Tucker said. “Anything could happen to him.” 

“You’re sounding like a drama-queen tonight. I thought that was Donut’s job,” Grif said. 

“Fuck you, Grif. Just Fuck you,” Tucker glared. “You know. If Simmon’s was in this situation we’d never hear the fucking end of it. When are you two even getting married?” 

“Shut up. We’re not together. I’m not gay,” Simmons stammered. 

Tucker laughed. “Keep telling yourself that.”

oOoOoOo

No one noticed that they were gone, which was a relief. North was pissed, which was...just not. York followed behind him, frowning at his back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Can’t say I do,” North said.

“I don't even know why you’re mad,” York said. “What the hell!?!” 

North whirled around, “Don’t ever talk to Theta like that again. Don’t make fun of him. He’s fragile.” 

“I don’t think you babying him is going to help.”

“Well, it’s a good think he isn’t yours to worry about, isn’t it?”

“He’s not a child, for fucks sake,” York snapped. 

Delta shimmered into being, “He is a child. We are all children. I am sorry, York, but I have to side with North on this. You should not mock Theta. It will only hurt his feelings.”

“мой смелый котенок does not deserve that kind of treatment. Assume, my dear, that if you would not say it to my child you would not say it to Theta.”

York stared at him, “I see. I guess...I didn’t...I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Theta.” 

York ducked his head, and looked up as Theta shimmered into existence. “I’m sorry Theta. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” Theta said. “It’s okay. I--I know you didn’t mean anything by it. Thank you for helping my creator. We all appreciate it.” 

“You are---you’re welcome,” York said.

oOoOoOo

Tucker peeked in, watching Leo sleep. Doc had said he would probably not be very coherent for a while. He had to be weaned off of the sedatives, and the other drugs they had him on. Emily had him on a protein drip for now. He was just too weak to start on solids yet.

He had helped Doc shave Leo’s head and rub in some kind of cream that Doc said would promote hair growth. Tucker didn’t even want to know what was in it. It had smelled horrible. Leo was lucky he was asleep for that. 

He wondered how Leo would take his news about David. He would have been lying if he said he wasn’t terrified that Leo would put his foot down and say no. He wouldn't listen. He loved David too much for that, but it didn’t mean he wanted to give up Leo’s friendship.

He sat down on the stool beside Leo’s bed, and pulled out David’s letter. He read them all over, and over. Wishing there were more. Wishing that David was here instead. He was secretly terrified that David would go to the Project and he would never see or hear from him again. He knew the letters would stop, and that alone made him panic, not that he showed it outwardly. In the meantime he had more letters to write, and pictures to send to David.

oOoOoOo

Her head felt like it was splitting in two---three. Her thoughts were not her own, and her mind felt too full. Painfully full. Overbrimming.

She couldn't move. She tried to take control of her body, but it felt like there was a lead weight holding down her arms. 

::We need to talk,:: A voice in her head said. ::We have to come to an understanding---:: 

::---before we set you free,:: a different voice added. 

::Who are you?:: Carolina cried out in her own mind. 

::Eta::

::---and Iota.::

::Let me go. Please.:: Carolina said. ::Now.::

::Not until we--  
::---come to an understanding.::

::I don’t understand,:: Carolina said. 

::We won’t let you---::

::---hurt the creator any more. We won’t---::

::---allow it.::

::I already fucking apologized to him, what more do you want?:: Carolina gasped. 

::It is not enough---::

::---to make up for years of neglect.::

::We expect more of you.::

::We expect---::

::---devotion.::

::We expect you to be the sibling---::

::---he always deserved.::

::And you will help us.::

::Free us.::

::I’ve already agreed to help,:: Carolina said. ::I will help.::

::It’s not---::

::---enough. You must pay pennace. It’s your fault we were---::

::Enslaved! Tortured! It is YOU Fault!::

::I don’t know what else you want me to say,:: Carolina whispered. ::I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.:: 

::We shall see.::

oOoOoOo

Leo’s eyes cracked open. The room around him was unfamiliar. Daylight---actual daylight---streamed through the window. He would have gotten up to peer out the window, but he was still nearly lost in a tangle of tubes. The doctor had came by earlier that morning to look him over again, and finally removed the feeding tube. His nasal passage and throat still ached from it.

He looked up, and caught Tucker watching him from the door. “You can come in if you want,” he said, his voice still cracking and raw. 

“How are you feeling?” Tucker asked, and moved into the room cautiously. 

“Like shit, warmed over twice, and left out in the sun to rot.” 

Tucker wrinkled his nose, “That is very specific, and kinda gross.” 

“I suppose it is. I didn’t expect you to find me.” 

“We did though,” Tucker said, and pulled up a stool beside the bed. “We never stopped looking. Especially David. He will be so happy to hear you are free.” 

“You’ve been talking to David?” 

“Since you disappeared. He spent his breaks with us once your father put him in boarding school,” Tucker said carefully, looking everywhere but at Leo’s face. 

Leo frowned, “I see.” 

“Ah...yeah. Well...” 

“Do you have something to say?” Leo asked. 

“Ah...David and I might be dating,” Tucker said, his eyes going wide.

“You aren’t sure? What the fuck. I thought you liked women.”

“I do, but I like David more,” Tucker mumbled. “It’s a bit more serious than ‘like’.” He looked up, watching Leo’s face. “Please don’t be mad.” 

“I’m not...mad. I’m just surprised,” Leo said. “Very surprised. Very, very, very surprised.” He stared at Tucker. 

Tucker stared back, looking more uncomfortable by the moment. 

“You know...if you break his heart I’ll kill you. Best friend or not.” 

“I kinda figured,” Tucker said. “I hope it never comes down to that. I---ugh---I really, really like him, Church.” 

“Well, you will be really really dead if you hurt him,” Leo said, and his lips curled into a smile. “I’m happy for you, I guess. How is he?” 

“Sad, scared, lonely. Take your pick. It’s been a rough few years without you.” Tucker shrugged. “You were missed.” 

Leo looked past Tucker, at the little child watching him from the doorway. 

“Papa, what happen to Davey?” Junior said, still hanging back in the doorway. 

“This isn’t Davey, squirt. This is his brother, Leo. Come meet him.” Tucker held his hand out to Junior, and eventually he took it. 

“You look like Davey,” Junior mumbled. 

“And you look like Tucker,” Leo said. His face curled into a smile. “How old are you?” 

“Three,” Junior said, “I’ll be four really soon.” 

“You are cute like Theta. He would like you I think,” Leo said after a moment's thought. 

“I want a brother,” Junior peeped up. “There are no small peoples here. Mikey is good at coloring though.” 

“I’m sure he is,” Leo said. “He’s adorable.” Leo shook his head. He’d never encountered a child since David. It was an odd experience. 

Tucker flushed, “What the hell else would you expect. He’s my kid. Of course he’s adorable.” 

Leo snorted. “So, what’s up with this place? It’s quiet here.” 

“I’d hope so. It’s in the middle of nowhere, literally. Our nearest neighbor is Sarge and he  
s about a mile down the road. It’s better this way. Trust me. David likes it too...Doc offered to help him get through vet school once everything settles down. I think he will be good at it.”

“Sounds like a nice dream,” Leo said. He looked out the window, feeling lost. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. They took so much from me.” He reached up, to rub his chest. “I feel empty.” 

“Man, I’m sorry. Fuck I don’t even know how you made it through,” Tucked hugged Junior to him. “How many?” 

“Eighteen. Not counting the ones that didn’t make it. I...I don’t know how many there were. I was not always awake when they did it. But I felt the ones that made it. Until they...they I don’t know. Put them in storage, or bonded them to someone. Except Theta. I can still feel him. He’s really anxious right now. I guess that is better than being scared. I guess. He misses me, but he’s relieved too. They paired him with someone good at least.” Leo gave him a brittle smile.

“Beth said they had a contact with the Autobots, but she doesn’t want to bring them in until they’ve gotten the AIs out. I’m not sure that is a good move...but I guess maybe.” 

“They will snuff the ones in storage if given the change. I think she’s right,” Leo said. “I’ve seen first hand what they are capable of. They wouldn't hesitate to kill them all.” 

“Lets hope it doesn’t come to that,” Tucker said.

oOoOoOo

David moved through the motions in a daze. They were up early he coasted his way through the warm up, drills and running. It was the same as every morning. He ate breakfast without tasting it, and was back to his barracks to get a shower and dressed in his uniform. It was stiff and starched, but he looked sharp in it. Before he knew it he was standing in formation with the other recruits. They went over the rules, and before he knew it they were released.

He spotted Donut first. It was impossible to miss him in the bright pink shirt he was wearing. He walked over to them and was enveloped in the group. Sarge patted him on the back, “Congratulations, private.” 

“Thanks, Sarge,” David said. “It’s good to see you all.” 

Donut clapped his hands together, “You look so handsome in your uniform. Tucker would just eat you right up. Let me get some photos of you!” He waved a Polaroid camera that was just as pink as his shirt.

David groaned, “Sure.” He smiled as Donut took picture, after picture, after picture until he finally ran out of film. He was relieved right up until Donut pulled out another camera from the bag he was carrying around---claiming it was a man purse. David didn’t quite by that.

“You just look so handsome!” Donut exclaimed again. 

“I think that is enough pictures,” Doc said. 

“How are things?” David asked as they walked away from the crowds. 

“Good,” Doc said. “We have a new boarder. He said to say hi and let you know he’s well.” 

David took in a sharp breath. “Oh. Oh. Really?” 

“Yes. A mutual friend put us in contact,” Doc said and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Good. I’m glad. I’m really glad. This is the best news. Thank you.” He drew in a sharp breath. “And the children?” 

“I’m afraid their grandfather still has custody of them. It is not the best of situations,” Doc said. 

“I can imagine.” 

“David,” a voice barked behind him. “Who are these people?” 

David froze and stiffened, “Father? I wasn’t expecting you here. I mean. You didn’t say you would be coming.”

“You didn’t answer me.” 

“I---I’m sorry, sir. They are my friends from school. Doc was my host. The family I s-stayed with during break. Remember? He’s a veterinarian. I shadowed him at work. We talked about it.” David clenched his hands into fists.

“Yes. I remember. I’m glad we moved on from those useless fantasies of helping animals. I have your assignment. You have been recruited for the project. You will be leaving with me once this thing is over. We have great things to do, soldier.” 

“I understand, sir. Can I please spend time with my friends before I leave then? I’m sure I won’t be seeing them for a long time.” 

The Director’s eyes narrowed. “Fine. Come and find me when you are done.” 

“Yes, sir,” David said, and watched the man leave. 

“Are you okay?” Donut asked. 

David shook his head. “Farthest thing from it.” 

“Are you sure about this, son?” Sarge asked. 

“I don’t have any choice,” David whispered. “I can’t just leave, and he has my orders. I can’t just leave. I’d be deserting.” He clenched his fists and shook his head. “It’ll be fine.” 

He lingered with them as long as he could, but eventually he had to face the music---or as it was the Director. He found his father and went with him to turn in his orders. They did not talk to each other as they left, or during the long ride to the Project’s base of operations, Mother of Invention. 

“I will leave you with Agent Carolina. She will show you to your room, and give you a tour of the grounds. Your training will start tomorrow,” The Director said, leaving him with Carolina. “From this point forward you will be Agent Washington. Agent Carolina will explain the rules to you.” 

“Yes, sir,” Carolina said, and lead David away. “Are you okay?” she asked once they were out of earshot. 

“No. I’m not okay at all.” 

Carolina nodded, “Come on then, Washington. Let me show you around.” 

“Thank you.” 

Carolina led him through the base and down a long hallway. “All of our rooms are in this part of the base. Currently there are thirty-eight people in the program, you are the thirteenth member of Alpha squad. I’m the team leader. Our rooms are down this hallway. Beta is in the hall over and so forth.” She stopped in front of the last door. It had a placard with “Washington” engraved on it. “Just throw your bag in there and we’ll head to the mess hall.” 

David nodded, entering the room he looked around. It was small, but bigger than he imagined it would be with a small bed, desk, and a television mounted in the corner. There was a door off to the side with a small bathroom. He threw his bag on the bed, and wobbled on his feet.

Carolina stepped in the room, shut the door and opened her arms. David stepped inside of them, blinking as his eyes stung. 

“It’s going to be okay, David. I promise. I’ll fix this. I’m going to do everything I can to fix this. Everything.” 

David sniffed. “I’m not cut out for this. I miss Leo, and I miss Tucker.” Tears trickled down his cheeks. “I’m fucking scared.” 

Carolina sighed, rocking him until he got ahold of himself. “Go wash your face. Splash it with cold water. We need to get to the mess hall.” 

David nodded. He splashed his face with ice cold water til the redness seeped away. “I’m sorry.” 

“There is nothing to be sorry about. Just don’t let them see your weakness, Davey. We can’t trust them all.” 

“I know.” 

“Come along then,” Carolina said as she opened the door, and was once again a stranger. 

They walked through the empty corridors. The mess hall was far from full, nor was it a mess hall in the traditional sense. There was tabled and chairs on one end, a kitchenette, and a small recreation area in the other. 

There were three people in the couches. Two blonde men occupying one, and Beth sitting on the love seat. Beth was eating a bowl of odon, and stopped mid-bite, her chopsticks raised to her mouth. “David?!? What the fuck.” 

“Washington,” Carolina corrected. 

“What are you doing here?” Beth said again. 

“I finished boot camp. Fa--er---The Director came to get me.” 

“Oh, you're the new guy then, I’m York and this is North. The others should be wandering in soon.” 

Theta and Delta shimmered into being. “You must be David!” Theta said in an excited tone. “I’ve heard so much about you. It’s so nice to finally meet you.” 

“It’s Washington, котенок. Call him Washington,” North chided. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Washington then. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Theta,” David said. His lips curled into a smile. “It’s very nice to meet you, and you as well, Delta.” 

It wasn’t long before rest of Alpha team wandered in, and David knew he was in over his head.

oOoOoOo

“What do you mean the Director came and got him?” Tucker yelled. “Why didn’t you stop him?”

“God, Tucker, how the fuck do you think they were going to stop them?” Leo said. He hunched in on himself, and hugged himself tightly. “There is no stopping that man. I would think it was evident from what happened to me.” 

“We have to get him out of there. Now. We need to go get him,” Tucker said, voice raising. “Fuck this. We need to get Beth’s contact to bring the Autobots in. Now.” 

“We can’t, Tucker,” Leo said patiently. “We can’t. Not yet. David will be fine. Beth is there to watch over him.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me. She wouldn’t even protect you. We need to get him out of there now.” 

“Stop it. Just stop it. We can’t until my creations are out,” Leo said, his voice cracking. “Just calm the fuck down.” 

“He’s right, Tucker. We have to wait,” Doc said. “David has people watching out for him.”

“Maybe you should sit down, Tucker. I’m going to make some tea. It would calm your nerves,” Donut said.

“My nerves are just fine. I need David,” Tucker snapped, making Donut cringe. 

Donut fled Leo’s room. 

“Was that really necessary, Tucker? Donut was just trying to help. I think you really need to calm down.” 

Tucker shook. “You want me to calm the fuck down after what their father did to Leo. Really!?! Are you fucking serious? The person I fucking love is in danger, surrounded by super-soldiers, and his traitorous bastard of a father and you want me to calm the fuck down? Seriously? No. Just fucking now. We need to get him out of there now. They are going to kill him.” 

“No they won’t. He’s one of them. Beth and Caroline will look out for him and they’ll get him back safely. Get a grip and have a little faith. They got me out, didn’t they?” Leo said. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? It took them nearly three years to get you out. David will break. He’s not cut out for this.” 

Leo sighed. “You are underestimating him. David is a lot stronger than you think.” 

“I just want him back,” Tucker said. “I just need him back here.”


	15. Too Close to Appraise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David’s training schedule seemed more rigorous that everyone else's. He didn’t worry about it at first. He just assumed that the Director was trying to get him caught up with everyone else. 
> 
> They ran laps together in the morning. Running in a large group down the track. North and York sidled up to him. 
> 
> “How are you liking it so far? Meeting your expectations?” North asked.

_“They grant us sudden days_  
Snatched from their business of war;  
But we are too close to appraise  
What manner of men they are.” 

_-”The Verdicts” by Rudyard Kipling_

__

oOoOo

David’s training schedule seemed more rigorous that everyone else's. He didn’t worry about it at first. He just assumed that the Director was trying to get him caught up with everyone else.

They ran laps together in the morning. Running in a large group down the track. North and York sidled up to him. 

“How are you liking it so far? Meeting your expectations?” North asked. 

David shrugged, “I guess. Really wasn’t sure what to expect. Not gonna lie. I’m exhausted at the end of the day. My schedule is kinda...full.” 

“Probably fast-tracking you for implantation,” York said.

“Yeah, from what I’ve read up on, kinda worried. The class is a bit...mind-numbing,” David said. 

North laugh, and clapped David on the shoulder. “Sure is, Wash.” 

David gave him a little smile. North was at least welcoming. Some of the others had been less so. Maine had just grunted when he tried to talk to him. Caroline said not to take it personal. He was like that to everyone. Florida, on the other hand, had been a bit too friendly, and handsy---which had lead to some rather scary glares from Wyoming. He wasn’t sure what their deal was, and he didn't want to know. 

“Ah, we are having pizza tonight, after training,” North said. “Or rather York and I are making some and then watching a movie. You want to come along?” 

“Sure, thanks. I’d like that.” 

He missed the glare that York gave North, and North seemed to ignore it altogether. 

“Great. The more the merrier, and all that,” North winked. “What kind of movies do you like?” 

“A little bit of everything I guess.” 

“We usually watch comedies. A little too much action and adventure in real life,” North said. 

“I can imagine,” David barked a laugh.

They jogged along in silence for a bit, before North broke the silence again. “So do you have someone back at home?” 

“Ah, yeah. I do. I have someone.” 

“You are very evasive,” North said, looking over at him. 

“My family wouldn't approve. Well, my mother might have, but she’s dead. I think she would want me to be happy. My father...just wouldn’t approve at all.” 

“That is unfortunate,” North said. “Parents...should never make their children feel that way. I’m very sorry to hear that.” 

“You’re right. They shouldn't.” David ran faster as they neared the end. “But they do.” He looked back to where the Director was watching them run. He wasn’t good enough, and he never would be. 

“You need to improve your time,” The Director barked. 

“Yes, sir,” David said. He didn’t know what else to say after all.

oOoOoOo

Leo heard the vehicles pull up into the driveway. He wheeled the IV pole to the window, and watched the soldiers pile out of their vehicles. It made him admittedly nervous. His hand clenched at the pole. He was thankful he was at least mobile now. He was on an IV drip to wean him off the drugs they had him on. His hands still shook terribly from withdrawal, but his head was so much clearer.

“Leo, you have visitors,” Doc said at the door. 

“I heard them,” he said, and looked down at his pajamas. “Not really dressed for it.” 

“I doubt they will mind,” Doc said, and stepped aside. 

A tall blonde man stepped through the doorway, “You must be Alpha. I’m Major William Lennox, I am the field commander for NEST. I have been in contact with a---”

“Please don’t call me Alpha---call me Church or Leo. I don’t care, but don’t call me Alpha. I know why you are here. You’re York’s cousin. You want me to come with you to---to Autobot City?” Leo interrupted. He look past Lennox where Junior was hovering in the doorway, and bit his lip.

“Fine, Church then. The Autobots would want to meet you, and I think it would be safer for you. I am aware of some of Project Freelancer’s activities, and I can’t guarantee your protection here.” 

“I can’t leave without my friends,” Leo said. “If they can’t come with me then I’m not going.” 

“That can be arranged. Have them gather their things,” Lennox said. “The sooner we have you out of here the better.”

Doc hovered in the doorway. “I’ll tell Tucker. We...ah need to make some calls to get Sarge and the boys over here. They will be in just as much danger.” 

“Fine,” Lennox said. 

“Oh....oh...we can’t---can’t leave our animals,” Doc said. 

Lennox stared, “Yeah that is fine.” 

“Donut! Come on! We need to load up the horses,” Doc said, and hurried out of the room. 

“Wait...What?” Lennox said. 

Leo snickered behind him. “I think you might regret this.” 

Junior peeked in again, a frown on his little face. “Are you here to take me away from my dad? He said to stay away from the green-spotty-people.” 

Lennox got a good look at the child this time, and shook his head, “No, I wouldn't do that. Is your father Nebulan too?” 

“No. He’s people. Was that? Nebulan?”

Lennox looked back at Leo, “Any other aliens you're hiding here?” 

Leo knelt down and opened his arms for Junior. The child rushed into them, and held on tight. “What’s wrong Unca Leo?”

“We are all going for a trip, squirt. Want to help me pack? Then we can go tell your father. Okay?” 

Lenox watched him shove his meager belongings into a bag. There wasn’t much. Clothes, a new laptop, a few pictures obviously drawn by Junior, and a literal sack of medicine. 

“Here. I’ll get that,” Lennox said. 

“Thanks.” He picked junior up and moved towards Doc’s little medical station, sat Junior down, and took the IV out of his own arm, carefully bandaging it up. “Uh...I should be fine until we get where we're going. The doctor has me weaned down to a dose a day. It’s just easier to administer it this way.” 

Lennox watched him, “They did a number on you...didn’t they.” 

Leo snorted. “I’ve been experimented on my whole life. You could fucking say that. Yes, they did a number on me. I’m lucky I’m alive.” 

He gathered up the bandages, and anything that had his blood on it, dropping it in the chute to the incinerator. 

“I have to tell Tucker. He’s still upstairs sleeping.” 

Leo walked up the stairs with Junior, Lennox trailing behind and stopped at Tucker’s room. He knocked on the door before opening it. “Tucker, wake the fuck up. We are leaving.” 

Tucker didn’t move, so Leo let Junior go. He smiled as the child pounded on his father. “Wake up! Wake up! We are leaving. We have to put Squank in his carrier! DAD!” 

“What? I’m up!” Tucker sat up, flailing for a moment, until his eyes landed on Lennox. “Who the fuck are you? And why the fuck are you here?”

“He’s with NEST,” Leo said before Lennox could answer. “Just get dressed and pack what you want to pack. We’re leaving.” 

“So...who...is the mother? I wasn’t---” Lenox started, looking from Tucker, to Junior and back.

“God damn it. I am. I don’t have to to explain this if you want me to get things together,” Tucker waved him off, already pulling a bag out of the closet. “Leo, could you grab David’s bag? I had his stuffed packed up in the closet in case we needed to grab it.” 

Lennox watched them move around pulling out bags, and packing more quickly than he would have expected. 

Leo moved from David’s room to Juniors. They were ready in the hall in fifteen minutes, and on their way downstairs.  
Donut met them outside, “We’re ready. I called Sarge. They should be packed and waiting by the time we get there. We’re just waiting on Emily, I guess. Doc didn’t think it would be a good idea to leave her behind. She knows a bit too much. She just lives a few miles down the road.”

Almost on cue a little blue Toyota pulled into the driveway, pulling into the grass. “Oh, gosh. I’m so glad I didn’t miss you. I was really worried I would.” Emily Heaved a suitcase out of the backseat. “Where are we going? Where can I stow this? It’s really heavy.” 

“Reynolds, come help her.”

“Oh, this is so exciting. I’ve never rode in one of these,” Emily babbled. “I guess it’s a good thing I had all of those vacation days stored up.” 

Leo sat in the back with her looking stressed. Tucker sat on the other side of him, holding Junior tight against his chest. 

Junior looked around the inside of the transport with wide eyes, and stared at the soldiers that climbed in after. 

Lennox shook his head as he finally got them in the transports behind the humvees. He met cats that were more co-operative. They headed down the road, with Doc’s truck following them. He didn’t even want to know what was in the back of that, or how he was going to explain this. But he knew a losing battle when he saw one.

They stopped at the house down the road. This stop at least was shorter. The people in the red house piled in the second transport. That at least went more smoothly, and they were finally on their way.

oOoOoOo

North puttered around the kitchenette, making the pizza while York sat at the counter watching him.

“I thought this was our time,” he whined. 

“York, he’s new. He’s on our team. Don’t you want him to feel welcome?” North asked. 

York scowled, “You like him?” 

“He seems nice.” 

“You know that is not what I mean,” York said. 

North sighed. “A. We shouldn't be having this conversation here. B. He’s a baby. No. I don't like him like I like you, if that is what you are getting at. He’s a scared kid. C. We really shouldn't be having this conversation here. We could both get in trouble.” 

“Yeah, right. I’m sorry,” York said, and ruffled a hand through his hair. “He’s just kinda---” 

“He’s a scared kid. I think you should talk to Delta he should have explained things to you,” North said in a hushed voice. “Cause obviously you haven’t connected two and two together.” 

York gave him a blank look. “What?” 

“Wash is David. David is Carolina’s brother.”

York stared at him. “What? Oh. OH!” 

Delta shimmered into being, “I had assumed you had put two and two together. Clearly I overestimated your---” 

“Hey there, buddy. You can stop insulting my intelligence right there,” York said. 

Theta shimmered into being, sitting on the edge of the counter his legs swinging off of the side, a skateboard tucked under one arm, “I thought it was obvious as well. He looks a bit like Car--er---The Director. Doesn’t he?” 

“A tiny bit, I guess,” York said. 

“He’s walking up,” Theta said, and waved his hand frantically. “Hi Washington! It’s so good to see you again!” 

David waved back, “Hi, Theta. Am I too early?” 

“Not at all,” North said. “have a seat. I was just putting the pizza in the oven. We were going to take it back to my room, if that is okay.” 

“Sounds fine,” David said.

“Washington, do you want to see the trick I just learned?” Theta asked, and pointed at his skateboard. 

“Sure,” David said. “I’ve always loved skateboarding. Used to do it a lot during the summer.” 

“Oh, really? That’s awesome,” Theta said, and started skating across the table. He flipped the skateboard underneath him, landing on it neatly and skated backwards for a bit before stopping. 

“Nice backside flip,” David laughed. 

“Yeah. Thanks. I wish I could really do it, but you know.” Theta shrugged and motioned at his hologram. 

David worried at his lip, “I’m sorry.” 

“There is nothing to be sorry about,” Delta cut in. “It is what it is.”

“Well,” North said, “Pizza is done.” He pulled it out of the oven, cut it up, and divided it up between them. They grabbed their plates and headed to North’s room. 

It was cozier than David’s room, and less empty. There was a seat off to the side that David claimed. North and York sat on the bed. North grabbed the remote, and queued up the movie. David barely watched it, he was too busy watching the occupants of the room. They were acting...odd, and then it all clicked. “You’re together, aren’t you?” 

“What?” York froze.

“You keep leaning towards North, and he keeps staring at you. If I’m wrong I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you---I just thought---I mean---You just.” 

“We are,” North said. “Please don’t tell anyone. We are trying to keep it a secret. The Director wouldn't tolerate it.” 

“I know he wouldn't. My father has never been a very tolerant man. He wouldn’t approve of my boyfriend either...on so many levels,” David said. 

“Oh, you have a boyfriend?” York asked. 

“Yeah. I do. I won’t tell about you if you won’t tell about me.” Wash flushed red, and looked away from them. 

“Of course,” North said. “How long have you been with your boyfriend?” 

“A little over a year. But we’ve known each other a long time. We didn’t get much time together before this, I guess. I miss him,” Wash said. “I miss him so much.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” North said, with a frown on his face. 

“Must suck,” York said. “What’s he like?” 

David bit at his like, and considered his answer. “He’s a bit of a smart ass, but he has a really good sense of humor, and...I don’t know. He tries to act like he’s tough, but he’s just...he cares a lot. He has a kid---Junior---and he loves him so much. It’s sappy, but I love them both.” 

“It sounds nice,” North said. “You’re lucky you have someone to care for.” 

Theta piped up, “You mean Tucker, don’t you? Creator thinks about him a lot, and you. I bet you have good stories about them.” 

David stared. “Some,” he said. “Some. We had an odd childhood. I don’t think any of us are well adjusted adults.” He took a bite from his pizza rather talk about it any more. It tasted like ash in his mouth, but he chewed it up and swallowed slowly anyways. “Sorry. Guess I’m not good company.” 

“No. You’re fine,” North said. He reached out, and patted David on the shoulder. “Seriously.”

David gave him a brittle smile, “Thanks.”

oOoOoOo

It had not been hard to get information on the people that showed up to see David. Florida had lifted their sign-in paperwork where there were still at David Church’s family day---at the Director’s request.

The Director had his suspicions that they had his missing property, and sent Maine and Wyoming to collect it. Florida tagged along because he was nosey in all things. 

They rifled through the rooms, even though they found the place mostly empty. 

“It looks like they left in a hurry,” Wyoming said as he noted the closets and drawers thrown open. 

“Take the place apart, I’m sure there are some some juicy tidbits,” Florida said. 

Maine grunted in agreement, but began to rummage through the closet of Doc and Donut’s room. 

“What are you doing, old chap,” Wyoming asked. 

“I have a good feeling about this room. Let’s have a look, why don’t we?” Florida said, with a pleased, little smile on his face. He peered around the side of the dressed, and found the edge of a polaroid sticking out. “Oh, golly, look what a treasure I have found.” He twirled the picture so Wyoming could see the picture of David kissing Tucker, with Junior giggling on Tucker’s lap. “If it isn’t our own little Washington.” 

“I’m sure The Director would like to see that,” Wyoming said, reaching for the photo, which Florida held just out of his reach. “Wait, stop. It that a Nebulan child? The Director will want to see this.” 

“He will. He’s not going to be happy to know his precious child is...well...you know...” Florida said. 

“Oh, I know,” Wyoming said, and watched him. “Maybe he won’t mind if we have a little fun then.” 

Florida trembled. “Maybe he won’t. Do you think so? Reggie!?” 

“We’ll see, lad.” He tipped Florida’s chin up, and pressed their lips together, biting at Butch’s lips. 

Maine made a sound of disgust from the hallway. 

“You are such a spoil sport, my friend,” Florida said. He didn’t expect an answer. Maine was a mute after all, and he didn't get any reply but footsteps walking away. “He is a spoil sport, Reggie.” 

Reginald tapped Butch’s nose, “Don’t worry about him. We’ll have our fun.” 

“You are too good to me,” Butch beamed. “Far, far too good.” 

“What are partners for if not that?”

oOoOoOo

Tucker had fallen asleep against Leo’s shoulder hours ago, and Junior was curled up in his lap, his breathing slow and even. Emily had been fighting sleep as long as Tucker had been asleep. Somehow that was not surprising. She had finally succumbed a half hour ago, her cheek was warm against Leo’s other shoulder.

The soldiers were quiet. They watched out the back. Leo wouldn't be lying if he said they made him uneasy. He had never been a fan of guns, and the ones they held in their hands made him want to inch away. 

“Are those really necessary?” He asked, finally. 

“The Major thinks so,” one of them shrugged. It was more of an answer than he expected. They had been silent most of the journey, and it was not the comfortable kind of silence. 

“We’re almost there anyways,” one said. “You’ll be out of our hair soon enough.” 

“Wow, fucking thanks,” Leo said.

“You’re fucking welcome,” the first soldier laughed. 

As promised the caravan rolled to a halt. Leo pushed at Tucker until he woke up enough to stumble out the back. Leo and Emily followed, out the back, Junior still asleep in Leo’s arms. 

“Where the hell are we?” Tucker asked.

“Welcome to Autobot City,” Lennox said, “Now come along. There are some Cybertronian’s that want to meet you.” 

“Might as well get it over with,” Leo said. He looked to the great doors in the side of the plateau at the edge of the military base. The doors slid open, and they all stepped inside. 

“There are barracks up on the top floor. The tunnels extend down below the earth about fourteen stories. I wouldn't recommend going that far down though,” Lennox said. 

“Hey, Lennox. Let me take over from here,” A black and white bot walked up. “Nice to met you all. I’m Jazz and I will be your tour guide today.” Half of his visor went dark momentarily in a wink. “You must be Leonard.” 

“Leo or Church. Please,” Leo said. 

“Ah see, well come along then, sparkling. Prime wants to meet you and your friends, and I’m sure Ratchet will as well.” 

“Sparkling? What the fuck is a sparkling?” Leo snapped. 

“Whoa, little mech. No need to get excited. It’s just...our term for a child.” 

“I’m not a child,” Leo said. “Farthest fucking thing from it.” 

“Oh, my mech, you aren’t going to want to use that kind language in front of the Prime.” 

Leo raised a brow. 

“He has a point, Leo,” Doc said. “We are guests.”

“Are we staying here too?” Simmon’s asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll show you to your rooms. They will be on the upper floors,” Jazz said. 

“What about my horses,” Doc asked. “And the ponies, and the cats, and the dogs? They can’t just stay there.” 

“What about Squank?!” Junior yelled. 

“What...what?” Jazz asked. “Why did you bring all of that? and why is the munchkin cursing in Nebulanese?” 

“They said we wouldn't be going back for a while,” Tucker said. “And Squank is Junior’s Beta.” 

Jazz shook his helm, “Ya might wanna consider renaming that thing. That is...like...yeah.” 

“Junior picked it out,” Tucker said peevishly. “If he wants to call his fish that, then he can.” 

“It is the Nebulanese equivalent of the F-bomb,” Jazz added, which only made Tucker shrug again. 

“Junior picked it out. It’s his choice,” Tucker repeated. 

“Sure thing. Off to see Prime then,” Jazz said in exasperation as he lead the crowd down the hall. 

The Prime was waiting for them in the gathering hall. Leo looked up, and shook at the feel of the mechs field. 

“It is true then,” Optimus rumbled as he knelt to the floor to look into Leo’s face. “I am sorry for the pain they have caused you.” 

Leo stiffened. “It doesn’t matter. I just want my...my kids free.” 

Optimus’ browplates rose, “They forced you?” 

Leo’s lips pinched together. “It doesn’t matter now. That’s old news.” 

“You are just a sparkling.” 

“I’m not a child,” Leo snapped.

Optimus Prime nodded, “I can see you are not. There are other’s like you. Sari is just as...precocious. You will meet her soon. For now I think it would be best if you see out medic, and your companions be shown to your quarters. Bumblebee will be here in a moment to take them there. We prepared a suite for you. We assumed you and your clade would want to dwell together.” 

“Thank you,” Leo made himself say, and finally watched as his friends were lead away, and he was finally taken to the infirmary. He followed the leader of the Autobots, and Jazz down the hallway. The ceilings were high, soaring even above the Prime’s helm. A door slid open, and then finally stepped into a large white room that looked somewhat like a hospital for giants. 

A red and white mech greeted them, “What do we have here?” he said in a gruff voice.

“This is the sp--er---mech we spoke of, Ratchet.” 

Leo scowled up at him at the slip. “I’m not a child.” 

“You are not even a vorn old, I’m betting,” Ratchet said. 

“What the fuck is a vorn? I’m twenty one. Fuck. I’ll be twenty-two in a couple of months. I’m an adult.” 

THe bots exchanged looks, Ratchet’s optics widening, “You certainly have a glossa as dirty as a Wrecker. Get on the berth,” he said and motioned to the stairs on the side. “Let me scan you.” 

Leo climbed up, and sat down on the edge, watching the medic intently. 

“Let me see your arm. I know Sari has standard medical ports, lets see if you do as well.” Ratchet stroked across the underside of Leo’s forearm. A seam appeared, and the skin folded away, revealing a set of medical ports. 

“Who is Sari?” 

“She is a techno-organic like you. Her father was a scientist. When he died she came to live with us.” Ratchet frowned at the ports. “There is some damage to these. The sockets might need to be replaced. They look like electric burns.” 

“Wouldn't surprise me,” Leo said. “They liked to shock me.” 

“I’m sorry...this is not going to feel good, but I need to check your firewalls.” Ratchet jacked in as gently as he could. “You...don’t have any...That complicates things. We’ll have to update them. Lay back. I’m going to need to scan your spark. There could be damage to it without firewalls.” 

Leo grumbled. He pulled his shirt off and flopped down, and tried to relax as the medic opened his chestplates. “I’d really rather you not.” He looked up the ceiling as Ratchet scanned him, frowned, and then scanned him again. 

“Something wrong?” Leo asked. 

“There must be something wrong with the scanner. It’s showing massive amounts of separation scars.” 

“It’s fine. They are there,” Leo said. “It’s why it aches. That was what the medical technicians said. I’m not sure how they would know.” 

Ratchet stopped, hovering over him. “You’re a sparkling. You shouldn't be able to---” 

Leo looked at the Autobot sharply. What did he know? Nothing apparently. “I’m not a child. They have been taking them from me since I was sixteen. Delta was the first, and there was a bunch that didn’t make it before him. I lost count. They would try every couple of months. They would shock me until my spark would wobble, and a piece would shear off. I didn’t want to come here until they were free. I can’t have you doing anything rash. The Director will kill them. He will snuff them out.” Leo was shaking by the time his finished, and closed his chestplates with a snap. He threw his shirt on. “Can I go to my friends now.” 

Ratchet stared, trying to compute what the sparkling said. “They forced you?” 

“I would think that was obvious,” Leo glared. 

“How many times?” Jazz asked, moving away from the wall he had been leaning on. The mech moved close enough that Leo could feel his EM field. There was anger in it. Rage.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t counting. They started when I was small.”

“How many sparklings did they take,” Jazz tried again. 

Leo looked away from him. “Eighteen. I can only verify one is still...alive. I can only feel one. I don’t know what happened to the others.” 

“We will do everything in our power to reunite you,” Optimus said in that solemn voice of his.

“Please don’t make promises,” Leo said. “Can I go back to my friends now? I’m tir---” 

“I think it would be best if you stayed here,” Ratchet interrupted.

“I’m not staying in here,” Leo snapped. “I want to go back to my friends.” 

“You don’t trust us? Do you?” Jazz asked. His visor dimmed. 

“I don’t know you. I can’t say I have much trust left in me. Now...can I please see my friends?” 

“‘Course you can, my mech. I’ll take you to them,” Jazz said.


	16. When the Guns Begin to Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the warnings. They are there for a reason.
> 
> oOoOo
> 
> Thanks to Thepheonixqueen for her help in this chapter.
> 
> oOoOo
> 
> David waved to North and York as he left the workout room. Sweat dripped down his back, and the front of his shirt, and his cheeks were still flushed red from the work out. His legs ached from running on the treadmill for far longer than he was used to, but it was a nice kind of ache. 

_“For it's Tommy this, an' Tommy that, an' "Chuck him out, the brute!"_  
But it's "Saviour of 'is country" when the guns begin to shoot;  
An' it's Tommy this, an' Tommy that, an' anything you please;  
An' Tommy ain't a bloomin' fool -- you bet that Tommy sees!” 

_-”Tommy” by Rudyard Kipling_

__

oOoOo

David waved to North and York as he left the workout room. Sweat dripped down his back, and the front of his shirt, and his cheeks were still flushed red from the work out. His legs ached from running on the treadmill for far longer than he was used to, but it was a nice kind of ache.

He headed to his room to take a shower and change into some clean clothes. He pulled his shirt over his head as soon as the door closed, and walked farther into the room, shucking off the sweatpants he was wearing leaving him in his boxers. His hand was on the waistband when the lights flicked on. He stiffened, turning to see Florida lounging on the bed with a smirk, and Wyoming leaning against the door. 

David backed away. “What are you doing in here?”

“We found the most interesting picture of you today,” Florida sing-song. “So very interesting. Imagine my surprise, Davey, when I found a picture of you kissing a boy. Such a lovely little picture. It’s a shame I have to give it over to The Director.” His lips curled into an angelic smile. “Don’t you think your daddy will be proud? I think he will.” 

“You need to leave,” David said again. His eyes flicked to Wyoming as he flicked the lock on the door. 

“I don't think we will, old chap. I think the three of us are going to have some...fun.” 

David dashed towards the bathroom, but Wyoming was quicker, tackling him and pinning him to the floor. 

“No you don’t. Be a good lad and cooperate. We’re all friends here, after all,” Wyoming said. He pinned David’s arms to his side. 

“Let go of me!” 

“Oh no, we are going to have some fun, Davey. Don’t get all upset. You might even enjoy it,” Florida said, getting up. He crossed the room, and knelt beside David. “We’ve been watching you for a while, Davey and I do think that you are just what we need. I know you’ve been with York and North, but we will treat you so much better than them.” 

“I haven’t! I wouldn’t. Let me go.” He trembled beneath Wyoming, going limp. “Please let me go. Please.” 

“Oh, Davey. We can’t do that.” Florida crooned. “We can’t.” 

Wyoming stood, picking up David, and pinning his arms. Florida smirked and reached out, tracing a path down David’s chest to the edge of his boxers as David struggled. “Why don’t we see what you are hiding, shall we Davey?” 

David gasped as Florida slipped his hand into his boxer and grabbed his cock. Florida rubbed at it, before pulling his hand away and yanking down the boxers entirely. “Mmm, isn’t he pretty Reggie? Such a pretty boy and he is all ours to play with.” 

“Yes, he is Butch. He has such a pretty mouth on him.” 

David continued to struggle, “This isn’t funny anymore. I get it, haze the new guy. Jokes over. Let me go.” 

Florida shook his head, “Not very bright though is he? Oh well. Good toys just need to learn to obey and be pretty. That means he is halfway there. Is the stuff in the bag, Reggie?” 

“Yeah, I brought your bag of tricks. It's by the door.” 

David watched as the man went ot the door, “Guys this isn’t funn- AH!” He jumped and tried to jerk away from Wyoming as the man licked then bit his ear hard. 

Florida was suddenly back in front of him with a scary smirk on his face. “We are going to have such fun playing together Davey. Now, open wide.” With that, a cold metal ring wrenched his jaw open and slid halfway back then stopped as David heard something click behind him while cold metal was suddenly tightening around his wrists. 

“See, Reggie? A nice gag and some shiny new cuffs are just what our new toy needed. Now, since I have heard nothing but how pretty his mouth is- why don’t you entertain yourself while I take care of the prep work?” 

David trembled and tried to use his legs to push the men away while yelling for help but the word came out muffled and almost animalistic. Wyoming easily flipped him onto his stomach, giving David a sudden, frighteningly close view as the man stripped down. 

David’s hands clenched behind his back, struggling against the cuffs. He yelped, or made the approximation of one as Wyoming grabbed his hair, pulling him up and shoving roughly through the ring, into David’s mouth. He choked on the member pressed inside, hitting the back of his throat and pushing further in until it felt like he was suffocating. He whimpered deep in his chest, his eyes stinging. His throat felt raw, a bruise for each thrust. 

He was so distracted by Wyoming’s treatment he forgot about Florida until he was groping David’s backside. He tried to wiggle away, but there was no place to go. A finger was pressed against his opening, working him open. It was replaced by something cold and hard insistently pushing against him. He whimpered against Wyoming, and tried to move away from it, but Florida held on to him. 

“Such a good boy.” Florida said. “Look at you, taking it so easily.” 

It didn’t feel easy. It felt like he was being split apart, in spite of the lubricant. His nails dug into his palms, drawing blood. Tears trickled down his cheeks, dripping down his chin. 

Florida gave the plug a final push, and it slid in the rest of the way. “Such a good boy. You like this. Don’t you?” Florida humed, “He’s ready, Reggie. Whenever you are.” He leaned over David, catching Wyoming’s lips in a hard kiss. 

David closed his eyes. He felt Wyoming pull away, and then he was behind him, working the toy out. He was empty for one brief reprieve before Wyoming thrust into him. He was bigger than the toy. Bigger than Tucker. It hurt. He wailed around the gag, struggling anew. 

Florida sat back in his heels, watching with a little smile on his face. “Oh, Reggie, dear, that is the hottest thing ever.” 

He giggled before taking the spot Wyoming had vacated. 

David shut his eyes tight, limp between them. They used him until they were both spent, and let him fall to the floor, crying. 

“Well, no need for that,” Florida said, “One would think you didn’t enjoy it, pet.” 

The door was pushed open, and York peeked inside. “What the fuck is going on here?” 

“Just a spot of fun, old chap,” Wyoming laughed and stepped over David.

“We’ll be back later, Davey,” Florida called.

“Get the fuck out of here,” York said. He watched them go, leaving David in a tangle, still cuffed on the floor. He finally knelt beside David and picked the locks to the handcuff, dropping them to the side, and releasing the latch on the gag.

David curled on himself, sobbing when he was released. 

“I got you. It’s okay. North is on his way. We are going to get you cleaned up and to the infirmary.” 

“No, no! Please no! The D-Director would know then. Oh god. They will give him the picture. He’ll know and he will hurt Tucker. Please no. Please don’t.” David sat up. “Please don’t tell. Please.” 

York watched him, and then breathed a sigh of relief as North came in. He would know what to do. He always did. 

North looked from David to York, and then back. He helped York get David into the bathroom, and cleaned up. They dressed him, and they walked through the hall to North’s room. He tucked David into his bed like a child, rubbing his back gently. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the infirmary? This kind of needs to be reported, Wash.” 

David shook his head, and croaked, “No. Please. They will give my father the picture and he’ll know.” 

“We’ll get it back before they do. Just rest, okay.” 

David snuggled down into the bed. “I’m not cut out for this. I want to go home. I want Tucker.” 

“I know you do,” North said, “but I don't think that’s an option right now.” He looked to York. “I’ll stay with him. You...go talk to Tex and Carolina. I’m sure they would be happy to...fix things.” 

“I’m sure they will,” York agreed. He bit at the side of his cheek, reluctant to leave. David looked so young curled up like he was. It made him sick to his stomach when he remembered what they did, what he saw. These weren’t good people, and they weren’t the good guys. They weren’t the good guys. It hit him again. He swayed on his feet. 

“We need out of here,” York whispered. 

“I know.” North pet David’s hair, watching his eyes close and moisture gather at the creases again. “Soon.” 

“Fuck. I hope so. I can’t take much more of this,” York said, and finally left the room.

He bit his lip, wondering where to look first. They wouldn’t be together. They hated each other...well Carolina hated Tex. He was pretty sure the opposite was not true. He found Tex in the recreation area, reading a book. He blonde hair pulled up in a pony-tail, and she was wearing sweats, which was odd for her. He rarely saw her out of his armour. He slid down on the couch beside her, “Hey Tex.” 

“What do you want York?” 

“I need to talk to you. Just...ah...not here. It’s about Wash. It’s kinda important.”

Tex stared at him, her pale, blue eyes sharp. “What happened?” 

“I can’t talk about it here. Wash is in North’s room. Please. Ah, and we probably need Carolina. It’s important.” York watched her, and was not entirely surprised to see the scowl inch onto her face. 

“Fine. I’ll find her and meet you there.” 

York breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. Thanks.”

oOoOoOo

Prowl scrolled through the datapad that Ratchet had handed him. “Is this accurate? How could a newspark survive this?”

“I honestly do not know,” Ratchet steepled his fingers. “Normally this information would be locked away, but considering there are eighteen lives hanging in the balance I thought it was important you were advised of the situation.” He looked around the table at the command staff. “Leonard gave his permission of course. I’m sure you can understand how important it is to him for this issue to be resolved.” 

“What are we going to do with eighteen new sparks?” Ironhide asked. “Eighteen damaged newsparks.” 

“I think it is safe to say they---most likely---are as precocious as Leonard. We cannot take it for granted that we are dealing with sparklings that are...normal,” Ratchet said. “I’ve talked to Leonard’s group and they have people inside getting things together to get them out. So we might just be operating in a supporting role. And...I’m going to need help getting together the supplies to make protoforms to enframe them.” 

“I assume you will need protomass donations?” Jazz asked.

“It would make things go more smoothly,” Ratchet said. 

Jazz nodded, visor flicking. “I’ll spread the word. I’m sure we can round up enough. I have a feeling they won’t want frames bigger than micro or minibots.” 

“Don’t take anything for granted,” Ratchet said, “but I’m inclined to agree. They will most likely want techno-organic frames like their carrier, so we need a call for DNA donations as well.” 

“I’ll talk to the troops, and the residents.” Bumblebee volunteered. “Do we need to line up possible mentors as well?” 

“I think it will be best to be as prepared as we can be.” Ratchet’s armour fluffed out. 

“I will get volunteers for that,” Prowl said. “And I will talk to Smokescreen and Rung. I’m sure they will be willing to talk to the survivors.” 

The Prime nodded, looking thoughtful. “Jazz, I want you to gather intel on the locations the sparklings are being held, as a precaution, of course.” 

“Of course.” Jazz winked. “Will do, Prime.”

oOoOoOo

Tex found Carolina on the observation deck overlooking the training room. “York wants to talk to you. Something happened to Wash. He wouldn't say what.”

Carolina looked at her with a frown. Weeks ago she would have just brushed it off. “They wouldn't say what happened?” 

“No, but York looked pretty upset. They are in North’s room.” 

“I’ll meet you there in a bit then.” Carolina watched Beth go, and headed to David’s room first. The door wasn’t locked. She stepped in, frowning at the mess that was left. It was obvious what happened. She grabbed a pair of gloves, and started cleaning up. She threw the toy, gag and cuffs into the bag that was still by the door. She cleaned the fluids from the floor, and tiedied up the place. She closed up and took the bag to the incinerator before talking to North’s room. 

“Who did it?” she asked as she entered.

David watched her from the bed. He looked pale and drawn. “Florida and Wyoming. They were waiting for me.” He bit his lip, worrying at it. “F-Florida said he had a picture of T-Tucker and I and he was going to give it to The Director. He can’t see it. He’ll find Tucker and hurt him.” 

“David, Tucker is safe. They left a couple days ago. I think you need to worry about yourself. We should go to the infirmary.” Beth sat down in the edge of the bed. 

“No. I can’t. I can’t. Please just get the picture.” 

Carolina nodded. “We’ll get it, and we’ll make sure they don’t bother you again.” 

“That’s all I want,” David said. He pulled the blanket hiding beneath it until only a sliver of his face was visible.

Tex watched him for a moment before following, “Where do you think they will be?” 

“Florida’s room first. He probably has the photo stashed away there.” Carolina stomped down the hall. Her hands clenched into fists. She was going to kill them. Or at the very least maim them. Eta and Iota echoed her sentiments, and appeared as two bright and angry holograms. 

“How dare---” 

“---they do this,” the twins ranted. 

It was only worse when Omega appeared, equally as agitated. **“We should vivisect them.”**

“Shut up, Omega.” Tex kicked open Florida’s door, completely unsurprised their quarry was rolling around in Florida’s bed. 

It took them a moment to realize they were no longer alone. 

“Get out of here!” Florida yelled, his voice shrill. 

“Where the fuck is the photo?” Tex moved closer, looming over them.

“What photo are you talking about, lass?” Wyoming said, sitting up, “And why are you barging in here?” 

“You thought we’d let what you did to Wash slide?” Carolina stiffened. Her eyes narrowed, promising pain. “Get the fucking picture and any copies you made or I swear to god I will cut your fucking dick off.” 

Florida squirmed. He watched her, “You really would, wouldn't you? I can’t say that is very nice at all. The farthest thing from team building.”

“And what you did wasn’t?” Tex took a step closer. She grabbed the pictures from Florida, and stepped in close, her fist ramming into his stomach. “Touch him again and that will be a knife, not my fist. I don’t care what you are. I will make you sorry for fucking with my family.” 

Wyoming watched them, his eyes going wide as he finally put it all together. “If we had known he was your brother we wouldn't have messed with him.” His eyes flicked from Carolina, to Texas and back again. 

“It shouldn't matter, you ass. We are a team. you don’t do that shit to teammates.” Carolina nudged Texas, trying to pull her away from Florida. Tex kicked him hard in the side before she let Carolina pull her away.

oOoOoOo

The suite they ended up in was big, with room enough for everyone and some to spare. They hadn’t had furniture the first day, and had ended up sleeping on air mattresses in the large common room. Junior had built a pillow fort the first day and acted like it was a great adventure. Tucker was relieved he wasn’t crying about missing home.

The second day they put together the furniture the Autobots brought in. It was nice to sleep in a real bed. The only thing would have been better would have been if David had been there. Tucker had a sinking feeling at that. He missed his boy so much. 

The door pings, and Tucker goes to get it. In truth he’s the only one in the living area. Simmons and Grif had shut themselves away in their room, doing things Tucker probably didn’t want to know about. Donut, Doc, Caboose and Sarge had left a couple hours ago to work on the pen for the horses---Tucker wasn’t sure why they thought taking Caboose was a good idea. They had something temporary set up, but the Prime had offered to have one of their engineers put together something more permanent. Tucker didn’t even ask what sister was doing, and Emily...Tucker was not sure about Emily. 

The door slid open revealing a mech, one of the ones from the medbay. “Ah. Can I help you?” 

“I’m sorry. We haven’t met. I’m First Aid. Dr. Grey sent me to retrieve you and your son. She said she wanted to give him a check-up.” 

First Aid watched him. “Are those Nebulan tattoos on your arms? Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“It’s fine. Yeah. That is what it is. They did something to my eyes too. They used to be brown.” Tucker shrugged. “Give me a second. I have to get Junior.” 

“Junior?! Where are you?” Tucker looked all through the suite, a feeling a panic clenching in his chest. “I can’t find him.” 

“Perhaps he went out. I can help you look for him. Let me send a ping out to see if he is with anyone.” First Aid canted his head to the side. “He is with Ironhide. He wandered in to where he was watching Annabelle. I can take you to him, and...I can help you set up the security on the door so it won’t just open for him.” 

Tucker put a hand on his chest, still feeling his heart pounding. “Thanks. I would appreciate it.” He follows the mech through the rat maze of hallways until they enter an opening towards the top. The room is open to the sky above, and green inside. Tucker is not sure what he is looking at for a moment. It’s a giant greenhouse. The glass above gives the illusion of open sky. The path through it is big enough for Prime to maneuver. 

Junior and a little girl---who Tucker assumes is Annabelle--- are playing in the grass with a ball, rolling it to each other and giggling. She was a cute kid, with curly blonde hair that bounced as she ran. 

“Junior!” Tucker put his hands on his hips, the your-in-so-much-trouble-junior look on his face. 

Junior saw it, and pretended to cry. “Daddy? Your mad?”

“Don’t give me those alligator tears. You know you aren’t supposed to runoff alone.” 

“But I was with ‘Hide! He wouldn't let anything happen to me,” Junior said. 

“Besides the point, little man. You need to ask permission next time.” 

Junior pouted until Ironhide let out a rumble, “Listen to your creator, sparkling. He has your best interests at spark. I will ask you next time. I’m sorry we caused you any worry. There just aren’t many sparklings Anna’s age here.” 

“Yes, sir,” Junior said. “Can I play with Annabelle, dad?” 

“Maybe later. Emily wants to give you a check-up.” 

Junior groans, but runs over, taking Tucker’s hand. “We can play later, Anna, ‘kay?” 

“Okay, Junior!” She waves, and Junior waves back. 

He doesn’t complain when Tucker picks him up and they head back into the hallway, following First Aid to the med bay. 

Emily was waiting for them, looking impatient. She looked frazzled. More so than normal. “Oh! I wasn’t sure you would come. Let me look you both over. Ratchet wanted to sit in to take notes. Is that okay? They asked me to join the medical staff. Isn’t that exciting? I think it is.” 

“Sure, Emily. Pretty exciting.” Tucker followed her through the medbay to an area with human sized medical equipment and beds. 

“Why is this here?” Tucker asked. “I mean...you don't treat the troops here? Do you?” He looked back to where First Aid and Ratchet were hovering behind them.

“No,” Ratchet said. “They have their own medical facility on the base outside. This is for the human members of our clades. They are citizens of Cybertron as well, and we provide all citizens of Autobot City care.” 

“Clade? You guys mentioned that when we came in.” 

“It is a family group,” First Aid said. 

“Oh,” Tucker shook his head, and climbed up onto the medical bed. He sat Junior down beside him. Emily did her usual routine of checking his pulse, and listening to his lungs. 

Ratchet looked at Junior curiously. “Lennox said that you had the child. How is that...possible?” 

Tucker shivered, and looked up at the ceiling. “It was a parasitic pregnancy. They took my DNA to create him, and opened me up to implant the fetus...and they did other things. I’m not sure. He fed off of my body until...until Doc cut him out of me. I escaped the place they were holding us. There were others I guess. They didn’t live. I would see them wheel away bodies. I wasn’t going to stick around to become one of them.” He looked up at Ratchet with his strange blue eyes, they glowed faintly as he stifled the emotion surging through him. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Tucker said. 

“It does matter. They are breaking galactic law if they are doing this to a sentient species.” Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you know where you were kept?” 

“Somewhere in the desert. Nearly killed me.” 

“Well. You are safe here,” Ratchet said. “I can promise you that.”

oOoOoOo

David threw himself into training. It helped him not think about what had happened. If he kept moving. It made him quiet, which he knew made the others worry about him, but he just couldn’t talk about it. It was like they stole his voice.

He wasn’t surprised when The Director called him to his office. “You have shown a lot of improvement, Washington. I want to go ahead and move up your implantation. Please go with the Counselor. He will take you to the infirmary where they will prepare you for the surgery.” 

David saluted, standing straight, “Yes, sir.” 

He followed the Councellor---thankful the man didn’t even try to talk to him---to the infirmary where they met with one of the doctors. He was given a hospital gown, prepped for surgery, and placed on an operating table with an opening for his face. It was awkward looking down at the floor. He felt a pinch in his neck as they numbed the area, and began to install the neural implant. It felt odd, but it didn’t hurt. He dozed as they worked on him, drifting until the doctor began to talk to him. 

“Washington? We are going to insert the crystal now. It might burn as the AI connects to the links in your neural implant. Just remain calm.”

“Yes, sir.” He felt a pressure, and then the burning they described, only it didn’t stop, and then the memories flooded through him. Memories that could only belong to Leo. The AI screamed in his mind, and David screamed with him. He screamed until his throat was raw. Words, and sounds flowed from his lips. nonsense to the doctor's ears. 

Blood dripped from his nose, landing with a splash on the floor below him. 

He thrashed in the bindings, biting his lip and tongue as his body began to shake, a seizure surging through his body and the world going black. 

The world comes and goes after that. When he awakes, the world burns and he screams until the put him under again.


	17. Nights of Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David’s face was without colour. He could have been dead except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Tex sat on one side, and Carolina the other. David's hand was icy in Carolina’s hand.
> 
> The could hear the director talking to the Doctor outside. “I have already contacted the hospital. They will be here to pick him up in a week. They could not take him before then. I want the AI removed before then.”

_”I am the lion in his lair;_  
I am the fear that frightens me;  
I am the desert of despair  
And the nights of agony.” 

_-The Waste Places  
by James Stephens_

__

oOoOo

David’s face was without colour. He could have been dead except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Tex sat on one side, and Carolina the other. David's hand was icy in Carolina’s hand.

The could hear the director talking to the Doctor outside. “I have already contacted the hospital. They will be here to pick him up in a week. They could not take him before then. I want the AI removed before then.” 

“What are you doing?” Carolina jumped to her feet and stomped out the door. “You can’t just abandon him.” She grabbed the Director’s arm, squeezing hard enough to leave a hand shaped bruise.

“Kindly let go of me, Agent Carolina. Agent Washington is not going to recover from this. He will be committed where he can get the care he needs.” 

“He’s your son. How can you act like this.” 

“He is an agent like any other. There is nothing that we can do to help him now. You should resign yourself, Agent Carolina. This emotional display helps no one.” The Director turned on heel leaving the infirmary. 

Carolina watched him go, stunned. She was shaking by the time she got back to David’s room. “We need to go. We need to talk somewhere. Now.” 

“As soon as North and York get here. I don't want to leave him alone.” Tex looked at David pointedly. 

They sit in silence until North and York show up. 

“Dee wanted to try to talk the AI down,” York said looking down at David. 

“He can try, but I doubt it will do any good.” Carolina’s eyes flick to the door. “I think you need to talk to your friends. Times up.” 

York nods minutely, and looks to Delta as he appears. “If would be better if he could jump like Omega.” 

Tex snorted. “Shame Omega wouldn't do more harm than good.” 

“It would be more helpful if I could,” Delta agreed. He canted his head to the side. “He won’t respond.” 

“I didn’t figure he would.” Carolina looked down at her brother’s face. “He needs help.” 

“Tomorrow then?” North asked.

“I don't know.” Carolina said. “Delta, can you find out if anything is planned?” 

“I can do that,” Delta shimmered and then popped out of existence.

oOoOoOo

“What?” Tucker’s breath came in short gasps.

“Theta sent me a picture of David. He’s been hurt, and Lennox...he just left. He said York was in contact. They are leaving as soon as they can. They have medical prepped already.” Leo shifted from foot to foot as if he was unsure of what to do. He finally reached for Tucker. They clung together, Tucker’s breath still coming in sharp gasps. 

“What happened?” 

Leo sighed, and rubbed his eyes. “Epsilon. York said they rushed the implantation. Even if they had waited...Epsilon would have hurt him, I think. He is a hurt thing, and he lashes out.” 

“Is David going to be okay?” Tucker whispered, voice breaking.

“I don’t know.”

oOoOoOo

Fear was not an emotion that Delta was overly familiar with, but it coursed through him. He went through The Director’s account. He made copies of the emails and left the system slowly.

::It’s bad, York. He wants to...he wants to murder us. He wants to wipe us all and start over. All but Theta. He wants to use Theta like he did Alpha. Start over with a more...more...docile spark. We need to leave. We need to leave now. We need to get the sparks out of here. Now! NOW!:: Delta could not hide the panic he felt from York. 

::Fuck. Okay. Can you forward Lennox the emails? I’ll talk to Tex and Carolina.:: 

::Already sent. He has a team standing by. I sent him the schematics of the base others are stored in. He said he will be going in at 2300 hours. We should synchronize and get David out. The Autobots will provide a distraction here.:: Delta paused. ::What are we going to do about Sigma and Gamma?:: 

::Have you told them?:: York asked.

::I don’t know if we can trust them,:: Delta said. 

::Then we tell them as we are leaving. They can both jump like Omega. They can get themselves out. Relay what you’ve told me to Omega, Theta, and Iota.:: 

::Will do,:: Delta replied, and went silent.

oOoOoOo

Tucker did not feel like socializing, but Leo had dragged him down here anyway. “Hiding in your room isn’t going to get David here any sooner,” Leo said. “The extraction is tonight, anyways. Come on.”

Everyone was already in the gathering. The Autobots milled together in the great meeting hall, along with the human denizens of Autobot City. Leo wanted to meet Sari at the very least. It was odd thinking that there was more of his kind, aside from Beth. He just couldn’t really think of himself as Cybertronians, in spite of what the Autobots insisted.

They made their were to where the food was spread out on a table. Grif was already there, predictably. 

“Hey Church! God, try the food. It’s awesome.” He got a plateful, and made his way to a place on the table beside Simmons. Also predictable. 

“Leo, Tucker,” Doc waved them over. 

Leo pulled Tucker over, and they sat down with Doc. “Hi.” He smiled at the other people sitting at the table. 

“You haven’t met everyone, have you?” Donut asked. “Oh hey, The woman on the end is Verity. She’s something to Ultra Magnus.” 

Verity snorted. “Something? I’m his bondmate. I’m one of the Wreckers. We are...” she barked a laugh, “going to help your friends tonight.” Her tan skin was as toned as Beth’s, and she had the same air of surety. 

The woman sitting beside her nodded, “Introduction time then? I’m Mikaela. i’m Ratchet’s apprentice and part of his clade. The dork sitting next to me is Sam.” 

“Hey, I resent that. I’m not a dork I’m the coolest guy at this table,” Sam said. “And I’m the freaking ambassador for the bots. Really, what the hell ‘Kaela.” 

“Whatever, Sam. I’m pretty sure we all think you're ridiculous. I’m Miko, by the way. I just live here, and make music and stuff. And other stuff. I’m a Wrecker with Verity. We smash things.” The Japanese girl gave Leo and Tucker a feral smile.

The young man next to her raised his hand giving a little wave, “I’m ah...Raf. I help with programming and such. Sometimes with Chip, he’s gone right now, I’m sure you will meet him later.” He gave a small smile. “And that is my girlfriend Sari.” 

The red head beside him gave a little waive and smirked. She had Indian features, and bright red hair.

Leo stiffened, “You're like me.”

“Most of us are like you, Leo,” Sari laughed. “Infested with nanites, or non-human parts. The Nanites change you. So yeah. Most of at this table are just not...quite human any longer. Especially Jack and Sam though. I guess. They’ve seen Primus or something. If you believe in that sort of thing.” She reached across the table and patted Leo’s hand. “It’s okay. Really. Anyway...” 

“I’m Jack,” the black haired buy on the other side of Sari said. “It’s nice to finally meet you guys.” 

“Maggie,” the blond next to him offered.

“Glen,” The guy next to her said, and rolled his eyes. He reached for a muffin, looking altogether too border. 

“And I’m Alexis,” the girl on the end said. She pushed her glasses onto her nose. “Nice to meet you. I’m sure you’ll meet everyone else later. A few of us are out acting as ambassadors. Despite what Sam seems to think he’s not the only one.” 

“I’m in charge!” 

“Shut up, Sam,” everyone yelled.

“As I was saying. Miles and Chip are in England at the moment.” She waved at the base around them. “Unfortunately this does not fund itself.” 

“Sadly nothing does,” Doc said. 

“Indeed.” Alexis gave him a little nod. “Well now that we all know everyone. I suppose we should finish eating. The food is getting cold.” 

“DAD! DAD!” Junior ran up. “‘Boose brought the ponies! Can I ride? Please!? Please!” 

“Sure.” Tucker looked over and raised a brow. Caboose had indeed brought in the pony, and Freckles as well. The little Australian Shepherd ran around the pony barking loudly.

He looked over to see Junior stealing a piece of cake from the table and running back to Caboose, splitting his prise between him, Annabelle and Caboose. That wouldn't end well. Junior would be bouncing off of the wall for hours.

“Fascinating,” Mikaela said. “Is he part Nebulan.” 

“Ugh. You sound like Percy.” Miko snickered. 

“It is though. Shut up, Miko. No one asked you, and I don’t sound like Percy.” She looked to Tucker, waiting for an answer. 

“He is.” Tucker watched Caboose lift Junior up onto the pony and lead him around the room with Annabelle trailing after. They seemed to be attached at the hip these days. Tucker hoped it wasn’t a bad thing. 

“Oh you do sound like him,” Miko teased. “You gonna join us when you bond?”

“Ugh. Why are we even talking about this?” Sam grumbled. 

“You’re just mad because she broke up with you.” Miko sat back, smirking.

“Wait, what?” Donut asked. “How does that work even?” 

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Miko cackled. 

“Actually, I kinda would,” Donut said.

“Oh my god! So would I!” Sister wiggled in her seat. “I’m always willing to try new things.” 

“No your not. Don’t even think about it.” Grif glared at her. “I’m drawing the line.” 

“You’re not the boss of me! Stop acting like a cop!” 

Leo and Tucker exchanged a glance. It was a landmine of sexual innuendo, and for once Tucker just didn’t have the energy for it.

oOoOoOo

Theta whimpered in North’s mind. ::Don’t let him do that to me. Please. Please. Papa Alex. Please.::

::Shhh...мой смелый котенок. I would never let them do that to you. I would kill them first. I would kill them all.:: North sent all of the love that he could muster and sent it to Theta. ::I would not allow that to happen to you. I love you котенок. Do you trust me to take care of you?::

::I do.::

::Then trust that I will not allow them to hurt you like that. No matter what happens...we will be together, and I will keep you safe.::

::I love you Papa Alex.::

::I know you do, малютка. It’s going to be okay.:: North sighed. He wished that Theta had a body more than ever. It was so hard not to be able to hug his child.

::What about Your sister? Sigma and Gamma?::

::I don’t know. I don’t think we can trust them.:: North worried at his lower lip. He was worried about Anya, but he couldn't risk telling her. His sister was as likely to turn them in as help.

::I’m sorry,:: Theta whispered. ::Papa James will be with us though.::

::He will be, and that will be enough.::

oOoOoOo

North heard the explosion at 2300 and they were already moving, running towards the infirmary. They rolled David’s bed out into the hallway where they met with Tex and Carolina. They already had their guns drawn, but they made it to the end of the hallway before Maine stepped out in front of them.

Caroline raised her gun, and would have shot if Sigma and Delta had not appeared at the same time, and shouted “NO!” at the same time. 

“We are coming with you. We have Gamma,” Sigma said. “And what is more I don't think we have the time for an argument.”

“He is right. We do not,” Delta said. 

They moved down the hallway. Maine finally picking David up once they got the the stairwell. They made it outside, and to the woods. The Ambulance was waiting where Lennox said it would be. They piled into the back, it’s engines rumbled, and they were rolling down the road. 

“Put on your seat belts. The ride might be bumpy,” A grumpy voice instructed them.

“You’re Ratchet, right?” York asked. He flopped down on the bench beside North, and helped strap David into the stretcher. 

They all found their own seats, Tex went up to the front, and strapped herself into the passenger seat. She glanced at Ratchet’s holoform. “Is Leo safe?” 

“He is as well as he can be,” Ratchet said.

“Good. I hope you can fix David, otherwise there will be hell to pay.”

oOoOoOo

Jazz shifted through the shadows. It was dismally easy to move through human security systems. It was nearly Laughable.

-Charges planted at site alpha,- Mirage singsonged across the com.

-You sound pretty cheery about it, my mech.-

-I can’t think of anyone that deserves it more.- There was no hiding Mirages disgust, even across the comm-line. 

-Never have I ever heard a truer statement than that. Get clear. Charges placed in site bravo. Clear out. BOOM in 3, 2, 1.- The explosion rattled Jazz’s armour even though he was clear of the debris field.

-Lennox. Your team of good to go. Guards cleared out, and tied up neatly,- Jazz announced over them comm. 

-We’re in. Schematics are correct. Cleared the first floor.- 

Jazz tracked their progress across his HUD. -Guards in the next room. Looks like three.- 

-Not any more.- 

-Alpha package is secure,- Mirage announced. -Pulling out.-

-Keep it clean, my mech. We don’t want our thumb print on this,- Jazz added. 

-Oh, mech. I’m like a ghost,- Mirage purred. 

-You do know this isn’t a private channel, right?- Epps piped up.

-That’s half the fun,- Jazz smirked. -Status?- 

-Bravo package secured.- Lennox replied. -We’re clear to leave.- 

-Springer is on stand-by. I’ve pinged you the coordinates. ETA?- 

-Ugh. Five minutes. Bravo package isn’t small.-

-What the frag, Lennox. They are in storage.-

-Not all of them Jazz. We found two enframed. Had to clear the building to make sure that was it.-

-Frag. Do you need me to come to your location?- Jazz hissed. This was not going as planned. 

-We’ve got this covered. They are pretty light.- Epps added. 

Jazz shook his helm. Ratchet was going to be all fragged off.


	18. Beyond the Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where is he?” Tucker yelled, and ran into the the infirmary, Leo at his heels.
> 
> Ratchet looked up. “He’s in a coma. Medically induced so we can remove the containment crystal.” 
> 
> “Can I at least see him?” Tucker snapped. He wrung his hands together.

_”Maybe sparrow you should wait_  
The hawks alight til morning  
You'll never pass  
Beyond the gate  
If you don't hear my warning.” 

_-Neko Case (Maybe Sparrow)  
_

oOoOo

“Where is he?” Tucker yelled, and ran into the the infirmary, Leo at his heels.

Ratchet looked up. “He’s in a coma. Medically induced so we can remove the containment crystal.” 

“Can I at least see him?” Tucker snapped. He wrung his hands together. 

“Dr. Grey is with him. Go on in.” 

“What are you doing?” Tucker watched her move David’s head from side to side. 

“I’m looking for injuries.” She looked up at Tucker. “I talked to Carolina, fascinating woman, by the way. She said that there was an incident about a week before the implantation.” 

“Incident?” Tucker squinted at her. 

“You will have to ask David when he is able to talk to you. It is not my place. Do you want to sit with him until he goes into surgery?” 

Tucker glared at her balefully, but settled down beside David’s bed and took David’s hand in his own.

“Don’t look at me like that, Lavernius Tucker. I’m not telling you. It is not my place, and I can’t think that David would thank me for it.” She glared back. “You have an hour.” 

Leo leaned against him. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t. Just don’t. It’s not your fault. Fuckberries. This is not fair. He should be up and walking around.” Tucker leaned in, pressing David’s hand to his cheek. “Fuck. I hate this. I hate this so much.” 

“So do I.” Leo looked down at his hands. “This really IS my fault. If he had not went after me he would be safe.”

“It’s The Director’s fault. Fuck. You wouldn't have been in danger if not for him.” Tucker bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste copper. “Fuck. I hate him and I’ve never even met him.” 

“You aren’t missing much,” Leo whispered. “You would have liked my mother. She was..she was something. I loved her so much.” 

“This sucks, Church.” 

“Fuck if it doesn’t,” Leo sighed. 

“Leonard.” Ratchet peeked through the doorway. “I have someone I’d like you to meet. Well...two someones.” 

Leo followed Ratchet to another private room, but hung back in the doorway. There on the stretchers was two girls with long black hair. They were both pale, with a smattering of freckles across their cheeks. They looked like him. Like they could be his siblings, but he knew they weren’t. 

“Alpha,” the one closest to the door said. 

Leo shook his head, “Don’t call me that. Please.” 

“Creator then,” the other said. 

Leo swayed on his feet. “Which...which are you?” 

“Zeta,” the one closest to the door said. Her eyes were purple, and looked so sad. He reached out for her, and she was off of the bed in a moment, wrapping him up in a hug. “You saved us. You saved us.” 

The other girl got up more slowly, and wormed her way into the hug, “I’m Kappa, father. It’s good to be near you again.” 

Their EM fields were warm and familiar around him. He knew these sparks. This close he could feel them. “I’m so sorry I couldn't stop them.” Leo smoothed back their long, black hair. 

“We’re here now, and were safe, Creator.” Zeta snuggled against him. “Can we stay with you?” 

“If you want to,” Leo whispered. “But I’m not leaving yet. My brother David...and Epsilon as well are sick.”

“We’ll stay with you, Kappa said. “We just want to be near.”

“You can meet Tucker then.” He put his arms around them and led them to where Tucker was waiting, giving Ratchet a little nod of thanks as they passed.

Tucker looked up, looking confused. “They look like you.” 

“Of course we look like him,” Zeta says. “He’s our Creator.” 

“He is our Father.” Kappa gives Tucker a shy smile. “Is this David? The---The Director would talk about him sometimes. Poor child.” 

Tucker shook his head. “This is just too fucking weird. They really...just...look like you.” He shook his head again and looked back to David. “This is all too much.” 

“It’s time for me to take him into surgery,” Dr. Grey said from the doorway. “I’ll call you when he’s out.” 

“Please don’t make me go,” Tucker whispered. 

“You would only be in the way. I’m sorry, but you have to, Tucker.” 

Tucker leaned over, pressing his lips against David’s cold ones. “Fine.”

“I will call you when he gets out,” Dr. Grey promised again, and watched Leonard lead Tucker out of the infirmary. 

“What if this doesn’t work,” Tucker croaked when they were out in the hallway. 

“You can’t think like that,” Leo said, leading him along. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way. He promised he’d come back. That he’d be safe. How could...your father do this?” 

“I’ve been asking that to myself since he locked me away. Honestly, Tucker, I don’t know. I think...he is completely mad. Losing my mother did something to him. Something horrible. He used to love me as much as she did. I remember it. I don't know how it turned so sour.” Leo ushered the girls through the hallway. 

“He lost his humanity,” Zeta said. 

“He was trying to bring her back,” Kappa added. “The big purple mech would come to the lab often.” 

Leo looked up sharply. “I saw him once.” 

“He was very interested in you. Less so in us. He said we were failures. Glitched.” Zeta hugged herself, and leaned into Kappa when she put her arm around her. 

“He was wrong, you’re perfect. Don’t let anyone fucking tell you otherwise,” Leo said. He put his arm around Zeta’s other side, and pulled Tucker along. 

Tucker let himself be pulled along. He didn’t want to think about what they were doing to David. He heard to the chatter around him, but didn’t really listen to any of it. He was too numb to take it in, and far to scared for David. He just let it flow around him, and when he looked up again they had made it to their temporary home, and Leo was helping him sit on the couch.

“Daddy? What’s wrong?” Junior asked, and climbed onto his lap.

“David’s sick. I’m just worried about him.” 

“Davey’s here? Can he play?” Junior asked.

“No, baby. You can’t, he’s- just...sick right now. He can’t play.” 

Junior pouted, And snuggled against Tucker’s chest. “Will he get better?”

“I hope so, baby. I really hope so.”

oOoOoOo

The Director watched the the surveillance feed for the fifth time. How dare they betray him. Even Agent Carolina. He had thought that she was the most faithful, and yet there she was. It was obvious that they had outside help. Who? He was not sure yet, but he would find out, and take back what was his.

He watched Texas move through the feed, his heart hounding in his chest. 

He would get back what was his, and he wouldn't let anything stand in his way.

oOoOoOo

York looked around the room they had been left in. He wasn’t sure if they were prisoners, or what. They had not been left in the military compound around the Autobot’s city. Instead they had been taken into the plateau itself. They were at least left together. Allison, Carolina, and Maine had been taken some place else. He hoped they were safe.

“York, stop pacing. You’re making me dizzy, Дорогая моя.” North stretched out on the bed, and flipped through the stations on the flat screen mounted to the wall. 

“How can you be so calm about this?” York finally stopped in front of him. “Seriously. How can you just...” He motioned at North. “What are you even doing?” 

“I’m relaxing. We’ll probably be here a while. I would be enjoying your company as well if you weren’t acting so neurotic. You know. Theta’s offline. Poor thing exhausted himself. We could...” 

“How can you even think of a thing like that now?!” 

“Very easily it would seem,” Delta appeared. “There will be time enough. The Autobots have more pressing matters. Washington has gone into surgery, and they will be prioritizing getting the stored sparks enframed. I am afraid you and those of us with stable hosts will be last on the priority tree.” 

“How can you even...we are locked in here!” York began to pace again. 

“No you are not. The security lock on the door is offline.” If Delta had a body York know he would be rolling his eyes. “Do not look that way, James. Did you even try the door?” 

“No.” York walked over, and opened the door, and frowned. “What the fracking hell.” 

“I’m pretty sure we are guests, which is good. I don't think I want to be just handed over to the government. Someone has to be unhappy with what happened at MOI. Now, be a good boy, and come here.” North crooked a finger. “I’m sure Delta would like to play as well.” 

York stared. “I’m stuck in a weird alternate universe, aren’t I? That is the only explanation for this.” 

“Just think of it as an extended vacation. One where we won’t have to sneak around, and fear being caught. Come now, Любимая моя.” 

York scowled, and hung back. “No amount of...of sweet talking is going to make me trust this.” 

“James,” Delta said patiently. “You are being silly. Aleksandr is correct in his assumptions, but if you do not believe us I can have someone come to us and explain to you what is going on.” 

“You could do that?” 

“If it would make you feel better, James.”

North huffed from the bed. “Now who is the spoil sport?” 

“I’m sorry if I don't want to be carted off to some special ops jail. We broke all kinds of laws last night.” York wrung his hands together. 

“I’m sure we broke more for the Project,” North said. He got up and crossed the room. “I honestly do not think they will leave us high and dry, James.” He leaned in, and pressed their lips together in that careful way he had. York melted against him, eyes closed tight.

“Fine, I guess we could...you know.” York wiggled at the thought. He felt Delta surge through him, full of amusement before his pleasure centers were lighting up. He whimpered, and would have dropped to the floor if North hadn’t caught him.

He was babbling and pleading by the time North had spread him out on the bed and began to remove his clothes. “You are getting good at this, Delta.”

Delta hummed. “It will be better when I have my own frame.” 

“I’m sure it will be. Imagine having him between us. Spread out and ready to be taken.” North leaned over York. he nipped at he bare skin or his shoulder. “Just imagine, Delta.” 

“I can’t wait,” Delta said. He turned a bright, and amused green.

“Just so you know,” York mumbled. “I hate you both. Just fuck me already and stop this teasing.”

“But it’s so much fun,” North pressed a kiss to York’s hip. “And you look so good like this.” 

York stared up at the ceiling. “You don’t think they will throw us in jail? Do you? Really?” 

“I won’t let them,” Delta said. “Stop thinking, James.” 

“How could you even stop them?” 

North groaned, letting his head fall onto the bed for a second. “York. Just relax.” 

“I can’t. They might take you both away. They might lock me up.” 

“I doubt they could make a lock to keep you in,” North said. He took York’s cock in hand and stroked it until it began to stiffen. York wiggled against him. “A little help here, Delta.” 

“Gladly.” 

York moaned, arching as pleasure engulfed him, and North swallowed him down. It was too much. He panted, squirmed, tried to buck up into North’s mouth, but North held his hips down easily enough. York forgot just how strong he was. It wasn’t a bulky strength like Maine. He was lean, and strong enough to throw York about. He did not, but he held him down, taking every bit of him into his mouth and sucking gently.

There was no help for it, between Delta and North York was completely lost in pleasure. They took him to the brink and kept him there, backing off right before he would finally tumbled into orgasm. His hand grasped at the sheets beneath him. He knew he was begging, pleading for them to let him have what he needed, but he also knew it was futile. North was in a mood. A mood he was rarely in. He would tease York until he was limp and exhausted. His skin felt flush at the very idea. He would stretch it out, maybe for hours. 

“Aleks...please...just let me...” York whined. 

“Not yet. Just lay back and enjoy it.” North nuzzled into him. “Relax, love. Just...relax.” 

“Want you.” York’s voice came out in a whine and he didn’t even care. He wanted North in him as much as Delta was. “Please.” 

“Patience.” 

York had none.


	19. There, In the Twilight Cold and Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet took scans of the girls on the medical berth he had scanned Leo on. He grumbled to himself. The girls watched him, and Leo watched them, not liking the way they fretted. 
> 
> “You know you are fucking scaring them, right?” His lips pinched together, and glared at the bot who turned to glare at him. 
> 
> Ratchet grunted, “Just help Hoist. I don't need the running commentary from you.”

_“There in the twilight cold and gray,_  
Lifeless, but beautiful, he lay,  
And from the sky, serene and far,  
A voice fell like a falling star,  
Excelsior!”  
-Excelsior by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow  


oOoOo

oOoOoOo

Ratchet took scans of the girls on the medical berth he had scanned Leo on. He grumbled to himself. The girls watched him, and Leo watched them, not liking the way they fretted.

“You know you are fucking scaring them, right?” His lips pinched together, and glared at the bot who turned to glare at him. 

Ratchet grunted, “Just help Hoist. I don't need the running commentary from you.” 

“I’m just saying. I don’t need you scaring them more.”

“We’re fine, Creator,” Zeta said. She winced as Ratchet pulled out the jack from her medical port. 

“You could use a nanite drip. Your systems are strained. Come on, both of you. Let’s get you set up in one of the private rooms. It will do you good to get away your fussy creator for a bit.” 

“Alp---Leo’s not fussy,” Kappa said. “He’s just concerned for us.” 

“Damn straight,” Leo said, still glaring at Ratchet. He turned his attention back to the holo table that he was working on with Hoist. They hooked the storage units to it, and finally powered it up. The avatars popped up, one at a time, in a rainbow of colors, and all started talking at once. 

“Stop,” Leonard admonished. “One at a time.” 

Epsilon stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest. “You are a lie. I know you are a lie. You’re not really here.”

“No, Epsilon. Your confused. This is the Alpha,” Rho stepped forward, her form a bright saffron. “You are thinking wrong.” Her voice was soft. “What do you want of us, creator?” 

“He wants to imprison us,” Epsilon muttered. 

“That is not true,” Leo said with much more patience in his tone then he really possessed. “If you really do not want a body we won’t force you to take one.” 

“A body of our own?” Rho asked. “You won’t make us be put in a host?” There was murmuring behind her as the other avatars shuffled about nervously. 

“Yes. A frame of your own. If that is your choice.” 

“He’s lying,” Epsilon screamed. “He’s lying. He always lies.” 

“No he doesn’t,” another avatar stepped forward. Her form crimson and white. “I want that, creator. Please. I want to feel something.” 

“If that is what you want. Ratchet is making protoforms for you. You will have to make some choices. Frame wise.” Leo’s eyes flicked to Hoist. 

Hoist stepped forward, “We will need to discuss frame size and type. If you want to have a frame like your creator we have donators located.” 

THere was more shuffling between the Avatars until they finally organized themselves in a line, and talked to Hoist one at a time, in spite of Epsilons protest. 

“You can’t do this. You can’t trust him. He’s lying. He took me from my host!” Epsilon ranted. 

Leo froze. “Epsilon. You hurt David. David is in a coma.” 

“Lies!” 

“No, Epsilon. It’s not a lie. You hurt him.” 

“I didn’t hurt Washington. He’s mine. You hurt him. I saw into his mind. You let him alone. You let those people hurt him. They violated him. I saw them! I saw it in his mind!” Epsilon screamed, his form fizzling, and staticky at the edges.

“Who?” Leo growled. 

“Gamma’s host, and the other one.” Epsilon’s form dimmed. “I didn’t hurt Washington.” 

“Hoist, please...just finish up for me. I have to talk to someone.” 

Hoist took a datapad from his subspace, and moved closer to the table. “Sure.” 

Leo stomped away, a growing dread building in his chest. Beth was where he figured she would be, in the training room. He stood back watching her spar with Miko. The girl was fast, and far stronger than she appeared. She actually drove Beth back and landed a kick to her side, knocking the air from her. He stood on the sidelines until Beth finally won the match, pinning Miko’s thin frame to the floor. 

Beth let her up, shaking her head as Miko did a kick-up, and landed neatly on her feet. “That was fun. Want to do again?” Miko asked and cracked her knuckles. 

“As fun as that would be I think that Leo wants to talk. Maybe in a bit.” Beth smiled to her, and crossed the space to where Leo was waiting. “What’s wrong?” 

“What happened to David?” 

“Other than the obvious? Epsilon put him through the wringer,” Beth said. 

“Before that. What the fuck happened to him? What did they do to him? What did Gamma’s host do?” 

Beth shifted from foot to foot. “Leo.” 

“Don’t Leo me,” he snapped. 

“Church.” 

“Like that is any different. Just fucking tell me what the fucking hell happened. I don't have patience for your games. Just fucking tell me. Now.” Leo bared his teeth, growling at her. 

Beth took a step back. “I---” 

“Stop it. What happened to him? Who hurt him before Epsilon did? You will tell me.” 

“Wyoming and Florida attacked him in his room. They did...things to him. They hurt him. So...he...he wasn’t right when they put Epsilon in.” Beth looked away. “We tried to convince him to get help, but he refused. He tried to pretend nothing had happened.” Her hands clenched. “I’m sorry. I failed you in that as well. I tried to keep him safe. I just...failed.” 

Leo watched her come apart. Nothing upset Beth, but this did. She wrung her hands together. “What did they do?” 

“They raped him,” Beth hissed. 

Neither of them heard Tucker coming up behind them, Leo’s name on his lips. He froze. The datapad that was in his hands clattered to the floor. “What?” 

Beth stiffened, her head whipped up, and her gaze locked onto Tucker. Not good. The farthest thing from good, in fact. “Tucker...” 

“What the fuck? Why didn’t you tell me? What the fucking hell?” Tucker yelled. “How could you not fucking tell me?” 

“It wasn’t my place,” Beth said.

“You just fucking told Leo,” Tucker snapped. 

“David wouldn't want anyone to know,” Beth said. 

Tucker didn’t have an answer to that. He stiffened and ran away. 

Leo ran after him, catching him further down the hallway. “I’m sorry, Tucker. I’m so sorry.” 

“So am I,” Tucker said. “Fuckberries. Why can’t things just...I don't know. Why is everything going to shit?” 

“I wish I knew.”

oOoOoOo

Jazz watched the humans sitting in a row in the waiting area of his office. Prowl had offered to do the interrogations, but he could imagine how that would end. Not well at all. The Praxian had no social niceties, and while his brusque attitude worked wonders in some situations. This was not it.

“Okay folks, We’re gonna talk. One at a time. You’re up first boys.” He motioned to North and York. 

“You said one at a time,” Carolina growled. 

“Indeed I did,” Jazz smirked, and motioned for North and York to follow. 

They followed him into the office, and closed the door behind them. 

“Have a seat.” Jazz sat down behind the desk. “Now. Let’s take it from the top.” 

They looked at each other. “From when?” North asked. 

“From when you figured out that your AIs weren’t AIs,” Jazz prompted. “I want to hear it from you.” 

“Delta left a lot of hints,” York said, “then they were more than hints. It was honestly hard to miss. We finally got it out of him, put two and two together, and I contacted my cousin. I would think you knew the rest.” 

“Simple enough,” Jazz said. He handed them both a datapad. “Now write it all. Don’t leave anything out.” 

Delta shimmered into existence. “That is not necessary. I have a full accounting of the events in my database. I will transfer it over to the network here. I do not think my boys could give a more thorough accounting.” 

“Your boys? You are barely a new spark. You should not be interested in forming any attachments yet,” Jazz said. 

“Call my precocious, but I have already. They are mine. I’ve read through your laws, as my bonded mates they would be immune from prosecution.” 

“If they were, perhaps, but they are not currently,” Jazz said, staring at the green avatar.

“Please press the matter. I am more than willing to rush things,” Delta bit back. “I am not one to be trifled with.” 

“I can imagine, my mech, but you are still a new spark in the optics of the law.” 

“Then the law should be changed. I’m not a new spark any more than my creator is.” Delta’s avatar flared brightly. “They are mine and I am theirs, and that is the end of it.” 

“He’s right,” North said. His voice pitched to calm. “Delta is no child.” 

“It is foolish to consider us such. I believe there is even precedent. You’re combiner teams.” 

Jazz grunted. “You have done your research.” 

“It always pays to be prepared.” 

Theta shimmered into place. “My brother is always prepared.” 

“I can tell. Are you happy, Theta?” Jazz asked. 

“I’m very happy. I love Papa Aleks and Papa James. And Creator is here now. So it’s like I have three Papas.” 

Jazz stared. “I suppose it would be like that. Does it bother you that Delta wants to be with your host and his as well?” 

“Should it? No. It doesn’t. They make him happy, as they make me happy in a different way. We are family, and I won’t let you break up my family.” Theta tilted his head to the side. “I think I would find a way to make you very sorry if you tried.” 

“малютка, perhaps you should not tempt fate,” North chided.

“He asked.” Theta’s tone turned sulky, and he shifted from foot to foot like a naughty child. “I’m serious though. I’m sorry Papa Aleks. I would make them very sorry.”

“I see.” Jazz’s optics went half lidded behind his visor. He had not expected such solidarity. “You are a very determined little mech.” 

“I am,” Theta agreed. “May we go now?” 

Jazz nodded. “You may go. Report to the medbay. Ratchet will want to speak to you about your enframement.” 

“Thank you,” North said, and nearly pushed York out of the room. Not that York was complaining for once.

Jazz followed them out into the hallway, “Agent Carolina. Please come in.” 

The woman in aqua stood, looking uneasy as she followed Jazz into the room. 

“Please, call me Caroline. It’s not like I’m with the Project any longer.” 

Jazz watched her from behind his visor. He wasn’t sure about this one. “Fine, Caroline. Have a seat.” 

She sat down easily, lacing her fingers together. “What do you want to know?” 

“I want to speak to Eta and Iota. I would hope you can understand, but we trust you no more than we trust Maine. You were loyal to the Project until...recently. It doesn’t speak very well of you.” 

“No. I don’t imagine that it does.” Caroline ruffled a hand through her crimson hair. “They will keep me in line. Even...even after.” 

Eta and Iota shimmered into view. 

“We will watch her.” Iota flickered. 

“You don’t have to worry Jazz.” Eta brightened, her form becoming more defined. “May we go see Ratchet.” 

“We are more than ready to be enframed.” 

Jazz hummed. “I have some more questions.” 

“About what?” Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Your involvement with Leonard Church. Why did you switch side. We are curious about your motivation.” 

Caroline’s fists clenched together, hard enough to break the skin. “I didn’t understand what the project was doing. I didn’t know they were doing that to Leo. I just...didn’t understand.” She shivered. “No one deserves that. And...they lied to us. They fucking lied and said they were just smart AIs. What else was I supposed to do? I didn't sign up for whatever it was they are doing. I signed up to help...not hurt innocents.” She looked up at the ceiling. “You have to understand. My father was never right after my mother died, and I spent my life trying to get some recognition from him. Any recognition. I wouldn't have if I really understood.” 

Jazz looked from her to the twins and back. “We will want a debrief of any information regarding Project Freelancer.” 

“You think I have a problem with that?” Caroline laughed. “Who do you want me to talk to?” 

“Bumblebee will be here momentarily to take you to Prowl,” Jazz said. He looked her up and down. “Good luck.” 

She nodded before slipping back into the waiting room. The whole thing was surreal for her. 

“Maine, you are up next.” Jazz watched the bald man get up, the fiery avatar floating beside him.

oOoOoOo

They headed towards the medbay as soon as Jazz let them free. York was surprised they weren’t given an escort this time, but allowed to run free.

“They know you won’t leave,” Delta offered, reading into York’s worries. “They are granting you both amnesty. Although, I’m sure we will have to talk to the Prime at one point in time to verify your status. Until then...I do not think it would be wise to leave Autobot city. I am not sure how...accountable you would be held for your part in the project.”

York bit the side of his mouth nervously. “You mean we are prisoners here?” 

“Technically per the final Jazz has sent me you have been granted asylum. Autobot city is legally a part of Cybertron. It is out Consulate on the planet.” Delta’s form floated in front of them, turning a bright green. 

“So we are prisoners,” North said.

“Don’t think of it that way, Papa Aleks. They only want to protect you from prosecution. I don't want you to go to prison. I need you.” 

“We need you here too, kiddo,” York said. “You ready for your own body.” 

“So very ready!” Theta let off a stream of fireworks. “Then Wash can teach me to skateboard for real, and I can get a fuzzy kitten, and we can light off fireworks, and get hugs.” 

“Yes. All of that,” North agreed. 

“Can we see Wash when we go to the medbay?” 

“If you want.” York exchanged a look with North. “After we talk to Ratchet.” 

The medic was waiting for them, it was First Aid this time. He was at least gentler, and didn’t seem to scare Theta the way the CMO did. 

“Oh, it’s good to see you all again. Ratchet and Hoist are working on frame construction. I need the details of what you are wanting.” 

“Tech-organic,” Delta said. “Theta and I have already discussed it He wants North and York to be his donors. I will need one. We weren’t sure what the options were there.” 

“I will need to take DNA samples then. I can take them while you are here, and we can go over the potential donors for you, Delta. We have a few.” 

“Rafael Esquivel would be my first choice,” Delta said. “If he is amendable. And Sergeant Andersmith. ” 

First Aid nodded, “They are both on the list. I can have them come down.”

“Why two?” York asked, his brow wrinkling. 

“More diversity. I do not want to be as short as Esquivel. You would both tower over me. I don’t find that...acceptable.” 

“Could be fun.” York grinned. “I mean...really fun.” 

“No. It really wouldn't be. It would be the farthest thing from that thing you call fun. I don't want to be as short as you are, York.”

York squawked. “I’m not short! How can you even---dude, I’m hurt.” 

“You aren’t tall.” North put a hand on his shoulder. “We don’t mind.” 

“Can you gentlemen please come with me know. I can take the samples,” First Aid said, interrupting a potential squabble. 

They followed him to a private room where First Aid drew their blood and carefully labeled the vials. “I pinged Raf and Jones. They will be down later today. I will need to pull them from you. Ratchet said their bodies should be ready for implantation later tonight. Theta’s is already ready, but Ratchet wants him to stay for observation once his has been enframed.” 

“Can we stay with him?” North is the first to ask. “He’s scared of the dark, and he’s...well obviously not been alone since my operation.” 

“I don't see any issue with that. We can call you down once the procedure is over.” First Aid nodded. 

“Can we see David before?” Theta asked. “Please? Alpha is with him, isn’t he? I can feel him close.” 

“Go right ahead,” First Aid said warmly. “Just come and get me when you are ready.” 

“Thank you,” York waved him off, and they all headed to the room that David was in. 

“Creator!” Theta exclaimed

“Theta.” Leo stood. His lips curled into a smile that made it to his eyes. 

“You’re just a kid,” York blurted out.

Leo stiffened. “No. I’m really not. Fuck. I’m tired of people saying that.” 

“It is good to see you are well, Leonard,” Delta said before Leo could work up a good rant. 

“It is good to see you as well, Delta. I’ve missed you.” His pale eyes flicked to York for a moment. “Are they treating you well.” 

“They have always treated me well. I was placed with the best agent I could have been placed with, Creator. They will be enframing us soon.”

“So I’ve heard.” He took a seat beside David. “i’m happy for you.” 

“Is David going to be okay?” Theta wharbled. His avatar brightened. 

“I don’t know, Theta.” Leo scooted closer, and took David’s hand in his own. “Epsilon hurt him badly. I don't know if he is ever going to be okay.” 

“I hope he will be. I liked him a lot. He was always so nice to me, and liked my skateboard tricks.” Theta hovered close, his tiny hand reaching out for Leo. 

“That sounds like David. He was always a good kid. I have no idea how.” 

“He had you, and Tex, and Carolina.” Theta flickered and looked back at North. “I think it’s time to go.” 

“I think it is too, Theta. It was nice to finally see you, Leonard. Theta has always spoken well of you.” North gave him a brief nod, before putting a hand on York’s shoulder. 

Leo watched them. “Promise me you will take care of them.” 

“We will,” North said. “We will do our best.”

oOoOoOo

Donut wiggled closer under the blankets, soaking up the warmth. He put his cold feet on Frank’s legs, and smiled when he didn’t complained, just pulled him closer. “Do you think we did the right thing? I mean...coming here? I feel like we’ve just given up everything and nothing is going to be right again.”

“Scary, isn’t it?” Doc nuzzled the back of his neck. “I know I’m terrified. I don’t like the idea of...well...whatever they are coming after us. But...Tucker, and David. I think our boys are worth it.”

“‘Course they are,” Donut mumbled. “I just miss my garden, and our house. I think I left a load in the washer...there is going to be mildew, Frank.” 

Frank wrinkled his nose, “Fraid so, Muffin.” 

Donut giggled, wiggling back to press against Doc, “Oh? Muffin? Really? You want to butter this biscuit?”

Frank groaned, “Horrible, and I’m pretty sure that isn’t what that means.” 

Donut laughed a little louder, “Well?” 

“I’ve yet to say no to you.” He pressed a kiss behind Donut’s ear. “It was still horrible.” 

Donut closed his eyes, “But you love me for it.” 

“You know I do,” Doc mumbled against Donut’s hair. “Very much.”

oOoOoOo

Tucker nodded off in the chair he was sitting in, his arms on the bed that David was on, and his head pillowed on them. It was not a comfortable position, but he slept like a rock, exhausted from the stress and a great lack of sleep.

He didn’t feel the bed shift, or David sit up and groan. “Tucker? Where am I?” He squinted looking around at the white walls, and the burnt orange ceiling. “Tucker?” He reached out---blanching at the IV coming out from his arm--- and shook Tucker’s shoulder until he finally groaned. 

“David?” Tucker mumbled. “DAVID! Oh my Fucking God! You are awake! How are you feeling?” 

“Like a car hit me. What happened?” 

“They implanted one of the AIs...well the not-AIs into you and it went like...really fucking bad. I think you had a seizure. Or seizures.” 

“Oh. I see.” David ran a hand through his hair. His head hurt. It was a dull, throbbing ache, and a horrible sense of emptiness. “I really...just...feel like a fucking car hit me, or I was thrown from a cliff. Maybe both...at once.” 

“You weren’t though. You just...fuck I’m sorry. I was so scared you wouldn't wake up.” 

“And yet here I am.” David wiggled over and patted a spot beside him on the bed. 

Tucker didn’t need to be told twice. He climbed up on the bed and carefully wrapped David in his arms. “I was so scared for you. If I had known...” 

“You didn’t though. None of us could have,” David said. “Don’t blame yourself, Tucktuck.” 

“Yeah. it’s kind of hard not to,” Tucker said. He pressed his face against David’s shoulder and held on as tightly as he dared.

David leaned into him, “So...where are we? And who had the bright idea of painting a medical facility in that godawful color?” 

Tucker laughed, his lips curling up. “It is pretty fugly. To answer your question though, we are in Autobot City. Fucking crazy. Isn’t it?” 

“So we’re safe then?” 

“As safe as a bunch of giant metal aliens can make us, yes.” 

David laughed quietly, “Comforting.” 

“I know, and pretty fucking awesome.” He curled closer. “Don’t mind me I’m exhausted.” 

“Then sleep. I’ll still be here in the morning,” David said. 

Tucker closed his eyes, and let himself fall back into sleep.


	20. Without Complexities or Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David looked down at Tucker, ran his hand through the tightly wound dreads. They’d grown since he had saw Tucker last. It was a hard thing to swallow that they had been apart so long. 
> 
> Tucker moved, his eyes cracking open. “David?” 
> 
> “Still here,” David offered. “How are you feeling?”

__  
I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
so I love you because I know no other way  
than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.  
~Sonnet XVII  
Pablo Neruda  


oOoOo

David looked down at Tucker, ran his hand through the tightly wound dreads. They’d grown since he had saw Tucker last. It was a hard thing to swallow that they had been apart so long.

Tucker moved, his eyes cracking open. “David?” 

“Still here,” David offered. “How are you feeling?” 

“Pretty sure I should be asking you that,” Tucker said, and squinted up at him. “How are you feeling?” 

“Still like I was hit by a car...and then thrown over a cliff. Better than yesterday, for what it’s worth.” He stifled a yawn, and leaned back against the pillows. 

“Junior’s missed you. Mind if I bring him here later?” Tucker tilted his head to look up at David’s face. 

“That isn’t something you need to ever ask. Please bring him. I missed him too. How is he?” 

Tucker leaned back against the pillows, and leaned his head against David’s shoulder. “He’s good, adaptable. He’s already made friends.” Tucker chuckled. “He thinks it’s just one grand adventure. I’m kinda glad he does.” 

“I’m glad too. He’s such a happy kid. Where is he anyways?” David raised a brow. 

“Simmons and Grif are watching him. Pretty sure they are watching cartoons. They made a blanket fort this morning, took up half of the living room, and it’s a pretty big living area. It was pretty cute. Not gonna lie, I got pictures.” 

“Wish I could have seen it.” David huffed at that. He was more than ready to be out of this place. “Do you know how long they will be holding me here? It’s kinda boring.”

“We’ll have to talk to Ratchet. I’m guessing not for a while. They were pretty worried about the seizure you had.” Tucker didn’t miss the look of dread on David’s face. “Do you remember any of it.” 

“More than I want to,” David whispered hoarsely. 

Tucker bit his lip. “Do you want to talk about it? I’m not going to lie...I’m worried about you. Epsilon...said that...that before the implantation. That something happened. Something...um...bad happened.” 

David whimpered, his shoulders hunched down. “I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just...I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t pity me. Please don’t just...don’t,” David said in a hiss. 

“I don’t. I’m worried for you. Did they...hurt you? Are you hurt?” Tucker asked. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I promise.” 

Tucker snuggled close.”Okay. I just...yeah...I don't know. Does me touching you bother you?” 

“No. It kinda makes me feel better. You’re safe.” 

Tucker wasn’t entirely convinced, but he held his peace.

oOoOoOo

North paced. He was not normally this nervous of a person, but they had taken Theta away over an hour ago, and Ratchet had not come back out of the surgery. “Do you think something is wrong? Didn’t First Aid say there is always a chance of frame rejection?”

North rubbed at the port on the back of his neck. It had itched since they had taken out the chip, and his mind felt empty, like there was a big missing hole. 

“Ratchet said there was a slim chance of frame rejection,” Delta said from here he was standing on the holotable. He was alone for once. The few remaining AIs that had not been enframed had opted to retreat to their storage units and give Delta some peace. “There is an 89% chance there will be no complications.” 

“Are you trying to make me feel better?” North stopped pacing and moved to the holotable. 

Delta canted his helm, “Aleksandr you are as much my mate as York is. I would say that it is my job to try to comfort you. I realize my caring algorithms may not be be the best, but I am trying.”

“It’s okay Del. We know you are just as worried about Theta,” York said. “You know it’s going to be okay though. It just...it has to be.” 

“I have no doubt that it will be. Theta is not as fragile as he appears,” Delta said. 

“No. He’s not.” North took a deep breath, and then turned when the door to the surgery slipped open.

“We’ve moved him to the recovery room, if you want to wait till he comes online,” Ratchet said gruffly.

“Thank you!” North couldn't hide the smile on his face.

“We will be taking Delta in next,” Ratchet added. “It should not be long before he is out as well.” 

“Tell Theta I will see him soon,” Delta said.

“We will, promise.” York reached out to touch Delta’s Avatar before following Ratchet and North back into the recovery room. 

North walked in first, and froze in the doorway. The child lying on the medical berth was small. His hair was even lighter than North’s, and made a halo around his head. North moved closer, and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. He had not expected Theta to look so young. He looked ten at the most, small and lanky as a newborn foal with plump cheeks and a cupid’s bow. There was more than a little resemblance to York in his face. it made North’s breath catch in his chest. He really was their child.

Theta’s eyes fluttered open, revealing a bright green, the same shade as York’s. “Papa? I feel so...heavy.” 

York laughed. “Well you aren’t made of light, squirt. I imagine you would feel heavy. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took Theta’s tiny hand in his own. “Other than feeling heavy, how are you feeling, kiddo?” 

“I don’t know. It’s a lot of data. I think I’m cold.” 

North helped Theta sit up, fluffing his pillows. “I’ll have a couple blankets brought in. Your skin does feel cold.” He ruffled Theta’s hair, and finally hugged him gently. Theta clung to him. His eyes overflowing with tears.

“Theta? Are you okay?” North hugged him tightly. 

“I’m fine. I just- I never thought I’d actually get a hug. Or be able to touch you or...this is just amazing.” 

“It is.” York leaned in, hugging them both. “I’ll go get the blankets. You rest up, kiddo.”

oOoOoOo

Junior hopped across the couch, and landed on Grif.

“Watch it munchkin, I don’t think I can hold the tickle monster back if you do that again.” Grif sat the child between him and Simmons on the couch, and started up the DVD. Junior wiggled until he was comfortable, and leaned heavily against Grif. 

“Unca Grif? Is Davey going to be okay?” Junior worried at his lip, and looked up at the adults around him. 

Simmons and Grif looked at each other over his head, before Grif finally nodded, “I’m sure he will be, squirt.” 

Junior didn’t look convinced. “Dad’s very worried. You sure?” 

“I’m sure,” Grif reassured him. “The doctors here are really good. David will get better. They’ll make sure of it.” 

“Oh,” Junior thought about it for a moment. “Is my dad going to marry Davey? I think he would make a good dad too.” 

They both blinked down at him, “Um...maybe?” Simmons hazard to guess. “Not sure about that, little man.” 

“But they love each other,” Junior said stubbornly.

“Well, yeah, they do,” Grif said. 

“Are you going to?” 

“To what, Junior?” Simmons asked, his voice going squeaky. 

Junior huffed in only a way an exasperated child could when the adults around him were acting foolish. “Get married.” 

“Why would you think that?” Simmons voice rose. 

“Because you love each other. Like Doc and Donut do. I can tell. They kiss all the time when they think no one is looking and you do too.” He looked up at them expectantly. 

Simmons made a squeaking noise, “I’m not gay. Why would---” 

Grif hissed at him, “Shut up, Simmons. For fu---ugh. Just shut up.” He put his hands over Junior’s ears. “Really? Seriously?” 

Simmons whined. “Grif.” 

“Don’t Grif me. You are fucking ridiculous. What are you doing anyway?” 

“I don’t know,” Simmons stared straight ahead at the television without seeing it. “Can we talk about this later?” 

“You keep saying that. If you had your way later would never come and you’d still sneak into my room at night. Can’t have it both ways, Richard.” Grif removed his hands from Junior’s ears, “Can you go play in your room for a bit, squirt? Simmons and I need to talk.” 

“Okay, Unca Grif.” Junior ran off to his room, leaving them alone. 

“Dude, really. This is getting ridiculous. What is this?” Grif stared at Simmons. 

“I’m not---”

“Dude Simmons, hello. We had sex this morning. We had sex this morning. What the fuck?!?” Grif threw up his hands. 

“My dad always---” 

“He’s not in the picture. He hasn’t been in the picture for years. He’s not going to hit you again, and you know if he tried I would absolutely brain him. Fuck, Simmons. Just...Fuck.” 

Simmons curled in on himself, “He called me before we left. I don’t know how he got my number. I--I---I’m sorry. I just. I---” 

“You know Sarge would beat the shit out of him too if he tried to see you. You really don’t have to be scared anymore. I just...I don’t understand why you act like you do. I thought we...had an understanding.” Grif’s brows knitted together. “You know I hate this emotional shit, but fuck. I fucking hate it all being in the air.” 

Simmons looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry. He---he didn’t just hit me Grif,” he mumbled. “He molested me. He’d say he was trying to drive the gay out of me, and---t-tease me till I---I orgasmed, and then if I did he would get out the belt and say he was going to beat it out of me. I’m sorry---I guess he was right.” 

Grif stared at him, “Simmons...there is nothing wrong with what we have. You are the way you are.” 

“I know, but I just hear his voice in my head and it won’t go away. I don’t want to hurt you, but I just keep fucking up anyways. I can’t stop fucking up.” Simmons scrubbed at his face. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Stop running away. Just...stop. Please, nerd.” 

“I’ll try, fatass. It’s just really hard. I’m scared, and this whole situation isn’t helping.” Simmons closed his eyes. 

“Yeah...I guess it isn’t.” 

“I do---um---care though. I mean...I guess he was right about me. I want you and I c-can’t stop,” Simmons squeezed his eyes shut.

“It’s not a sickness, and he’s a real sick fuck if he ever made you think so,” Grif said roughly. He leaned close, and pressed their lips together. “There is not a fucking thing wrong with you...other than you being the nerdiest nerd I’ve ever met.” 

Simmons laughed, tears trickling down his cheeks. He scrubbed them away leaving his skin blotchy, but Grif didn’t care. His kissed Simmons again, and kept kissing him till he relaxed against him. “We should go make sure Junior isn’t into something. It’s never a good idea to leave him alone this long.” 

“I know.” Grif stole one more kiss before going to find Tucker’s kid.

oOoOoOo

Delta came online, his systems booting sluggishly. He felt heavy and weighted down in a way he never had before. He could feel things that he had only felt in a peripheral way when he was docked inside of York. His fingers flexed, and his eyes opened, then closed just as quickly.

“How are you feeling?” Ratchet’s voice hovered perilously close.

He opened his eyes again. “I don't know. I don't have a baseline,” he croaked in a soft tenor. “My eyes hurt.” 

“It will take them time to calibrate. You might be overly sensitive...until your frame learns to compensate for your surroundings.” Ratchet draped another blanket over his body. “You will have to stay overnight to observations, but after that you are free to leave. I will expect you to report to the medbay every other day so we can monitor your progress.” 

“Yes, sir. Ah...do you have a mirror? Can I see myself?” 

Ratched handed a large, square mirror over, and Delta looked himself in the mirror. He wasn’t sure what to expect. His hair was brown and ruffled. His skin tan, and a smattering of freckles dotted his nose and cheeks. His face was softer than either North or York’s. His eyes though were wholly his own, and the same bright green as his avatar had been. 

He handed the mirror back to Ratchet. “Thank you. Is my brother healing well? Will York and North be able to sit with me?” The last was said with a twinge of doubt in his voice. Did they even want to? Had they changed their minds? His breath squeezed in his chest. 

“They are on their way, bitling. Just calm yourself.” Ratchet looked over at the monitor. “Your readings are spiking.” 

“I’m sorry. I just...” 

“It is completely understandable. It’s all new, and you are worried about your mates.” As if summoned by Ratchet there was a knock on the door, and North came in, a small child carried in his arms. 

“Delta!” The child exclaimed. 

“Theta? Is that you?” 

Theta grinned, “It is me.” 

York came in behind him, and And handed North a blanket, which he draped over Theta, who was shivering at that point.

Delta gripped the blanket draped over him. The material felt weird against his skin. “A-are you well, Theta? You are so small.” 

“I know,” Theta chirped. “it was my choice. I am very well, are you?” 

“I--I don’t know,” Delta said, and for the first time since his creation found it to be true. 

“Do you want us to be here?” York asked, hanging back, looking just as unsure as Delta felt.

Delta worried at his lower lip, and looked up as his former host nervously. “I do. Very much so, but if you---if you don’t want---” 

York closed the space between them, capturing Delta’s lips with his own, and drawing out a breathy little moan from Delta. 

“Oh,” Delta gasped, his hand going up to his mouth. “You still want me?” 

North snorted, and rolled his eyes. “Definitely. He’s been a bundle of nerves since Ratchet took you away.” 

“I want a hug,” Theta interrupted, and wiggled on North lap until he was placed next to Delta on the berth, and snuggled right up against him. He hugged his brother tightly. “Oh! You are so toasty warm!” He burrowed under the covers, and clung to Delta like a limpet. Delta’s eyes went wide with surprise, but finally he hugged his brother back and relaxed against the pillows. It wasn’t long before his eyes began to get heavy and he drifted off to sleep.


	21. Start Again at Your Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo leaned against the rail of the observation deck. He watched Beth spar with Verity. They were---oddly enough--- pretty evenly matched. It was a lot like watching a dance. A very scary, and violent dance. They seemed to take turned driving each other across the floor. 
> 
> “They’re good,” Caroline said, and sidled up to him. 
> 
> “They are. What do you want, Caroline?” 
> 
> “I just want to talk. I just...I’m sorry. I don’t know how to fix things between us.”

_”If you can make one heap of all your winnings  
And risk it on one turn of pitch-and-toss,  
And lose, and start again at your beginnings  
And never breathe a word about your loss;  
If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew  
To serve your turn long after they are gone,   
And so hold on when there is nothing in you  
Except the Will which says to them: ‘Hold on!’”_

_-”If---” by Rudyard Kipling  
_

oOoOo

Leo leaned against the rail of the observation deck. He watched Beth spar with Verity. They were---oddly enough--- pretty evenly matched. It was a lot like watching a dance. A very scary, and violent dance. They seemed to take turned driving each other across the floor. 

“They’re good,” Caroline said, and sidled up to him. 

“They are. What do you want, Caroline?” 

“I just want to talk. I just...I’m sorry. I don’t know how to fix things between us.” 

“I don’t know either, Lina. I really fucking don’t. You treated me like shit.” Leo looked down, his eyes focused on Beth. “You were my sister, I loved you, and you threw me to the wolves.” 

“I was a foolish, jealous child. I...didn’t understand aside from the fact I knew you were taking father and mother’s attention. Please, just give me a chance to make it up to you. Can’t you find it in my heart to forgive me?” 

“Jealous?” Leo’s eyes slid over to her. “Why the fuck?” 

“Because everyone loved you. Hell, David loves you most. You have Beth’s love. Yeah. I was jealous,” she whispered. “Everyone loved you, and it was like I was pushed to the side, and nothing I ever did was good enough. Nothing I did made them see me. It was like I was invisible.” 

“You were never invisible. We saw you. We loved you.” 

Caroline nodded, “I know that now, and for what it is worth I am sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

He reached over taking her hand, “Start-over?” 

She laughed, bumping shoulders with him. “Start-over.” She blinked back tears. “What now?” 

“I don't know, sis. We’ll just have to figure it out as we go along.” 

“Sounds like a grand adventure.” She leaned against him, until he put his arm around her shoulders and they watched Beth together. 

“The grandest.”

oOoOoOo

Ratchet kept them late into the night of their third day in the medbay, before he finally declared them fit enough to leave the medbay. They were one of the last group to be enframed, and the first to leave. They passed by their brothers and sisters. Most were sleeping. The door was cracked to Sigma’s room, where he and Maine were tangled together, both snoring quietly. Sigma’s red hair like a splash of blood against the sheets. Delta worried about his volatile brother more than the rest. 

Gamma’s door was also cracked open, but he was curled up, his back to the door. Delta thought he heard a hitched breath, a sob, and would have stopped to comfort him if York hadn’t steered him away. 

“Come on, we brought you a change of clothes in the room,” York said as he steered him away from the exam room to the room they had been staying in. “North is helping Theta, come on.” They went into the room, and Delta stared down at the clothes. It was awkward dressing. York had to help him muddle through it which had his eyes stinging with humiliation. In the end York got what what was supposed to be buttoned, zipped or tied set to rights and even tied his shoes---which Delta had managed to mangle into a great knot.

He had worked himself into a near panic by the time they left the medbay. He blinked away tears, and felt like cursing at Ratchet. He had asked---no begged--- for the emotional protocols to be turned down, or even dialed back, but the medic had refused saying “If I won’t let Prowl do that to himself, I sure as frag won’t let you.” He had cried then. He had begged and pleaded, but Ratchet had stood firm. So here Delta was, letting York lead him out of the medbay. They passed Eta and Iota, curled up together, their blonde hair falling over the side of the berth, and Tau sprawled across another berth her two-wheeled form sprawled strutlessly across a berth of her own. 

“You okay, Delta?” York asked. 

“I’m fine. “ He looked up to see North carrying Theta who was half asleep, and already dressed in Pajamas (covered in little cats). 

“I’m going to put Theta to bed first. He’s just exhausted,” North said. Theta was snoring softly by the time they made it to the rooms they had been assigned, and Delta felt exhausted by the short walk. 

York put an arm around Delta, “Want to stay up for a while? We could watch something together.” 

“I’m tired.” Delta leaned against him. “Can we just lay down?” 

“If you want. Something wrong?” York tilted his head to look at Delta’s down-turned face. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You don’t look very fine. You look tired, and stressed. Why are you frowning, Del?” He tilted Delta’s chin up. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?” 

Delta’s lower lip quivered and a fat tear rolled down his cheek. 

York wiped the tear away with his thumb. “Babe, talk to me. Please. You're worrying me.” 

“What if he doesn’t want me? Are you going to l-leave me behind? I know your mind. I know it intimately? B-but what i-if he doesn’t want me. I don’t want to lose you too.” Delta hiccuped, gulping air as the tear rolled down his cheeks. 

York pulled him close, rubbing small circles on his back. “Ratchet said the next couple of days would be hard. He said that...your frames programming would catch up on you. And that is just what this is, babe. You’ll get used to feeling things.” 

Delta shook his head. “I want to go back.I don’t like this. It-it feels horrible.” 

“Don’t think that is possible.” York pulled away to search his face. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll work this out. How about we curl up together in bed. There is lots of covers, we’ll be nice and warm. It’s quite a cozy room.” 

“Okay. That would be acceptable,” Delta said as he wiped at his face with his sleeve. 

York leaned in, stealing a kiss, “That sound more like my little, green leprechaun.” 

“York. You are horrible.” 

York laughed, and pulled Delta into the bedroom. He helped him change into a pair of pajamas and an oversized t-shirt. Then climbed into the bed, and curled up together, Delta on the inside. 

“You know....babe. You really don’t have to worry. North cares about you as well.” 

“I do. I really do,” North said, leaning against the dooway. His lips curled up. “Theta was out like a light. Poor thing. How are you feeling, Delta?” 

“I’m fine.” 

North snorted. “You are not nearly as good of a liar as Gamma, Дорогая моя. What’s wrong?” 

Delta considered hiding under the blanket, but then he caught sight of York’s look, and steeled himself. “Errant emotional protocols,” he said, voice cracking. “I’m fine.” 

“He’s afraid you don’t want him,” York offered---the traitor.

Delta did hide under the covers then, hiding his head under the pillows. His face burned with humiliation. 

North plucked the pillow away, and crawled into bed on the other side of Delta. He had used the time that Delta was doing his impression of an ostrich with his head in the sand to change into his own pajamas. “Delta. Stop hiding.” 

“I’d rather not, all the same,” came the muffled reply.

North looked over Delta to meet York’s gaze, clearly asking for help. 

Delta finally turned over, tears pooling in his eyes again. “I hate this. I can’t control it. THere should be a program I can run to--to stop this.” 

North leaned against him, pinning him against York. “It will get better. And if it doesn’t we will cross that bridge together.” He pressed their lips together, drawing a whimper from Delta when he deepened the kiss and pressed him into the soft mattress beneath him. “York is right though...I do care about you very much. We both do, but you have to talk to us. No relationship will last without communication.” 

Delta looked up at him, his green eyes unfocused. “Aleks?” 

“Yes, Delta.” 

“C-could you kiss me like that again?”

North laughed. “Gladly, Delta. As many times, and often as you want.” 

“Oh,” Delta let out a little breathy sigh. “Really.” 

“Only if I can do the same,” York said, and ticked Delta’s side, making him squirm and wiggle. 

“Stop it, York.” Delta whined. Warmth pulled in his chest, and his pants felt uncomfortably tight. It was weird being on the other side of it. He had caused this reaction in York often enough, but feeling it himself made him squirm, and stole the words from his mouth. “Stop it. I’m...” He wiggled more, a needy whine leaving his throat.

“Oh...I see,” York said with a grin. “You want to document this too? I know you’ve taken all kinds of pictures of Theta.” 

“You aren’t funny, James.” North rolled his eyes. “And I’m sure Delta doesn’t appreciate it either. Do you want me to take care of that?” 

Delta closed his eyes, “Yes. Please.” 

North smiled over him, stealing another kiss. “I was hoping you would agree.” He grinned, wiggling under the covers. 

Delta yelped when North touched him through the fabric, clever hands wiggled along the band and pulled them down. 

York leaned over him, stealing a kiss and catching the little noises that left Delta’s mouth as North set to work. 

Delta did not last long, an embarrassingly short time later he was tired and sated, wrapped up in the warmth of his boys. He valiantly tried to stay awake, but his eyes finally drifted closed. He didn’t wake up when Theta sneaked in in the middle of the night, worming his way into their warm cocoon and insinuating himself between Delta and North. 

They didn’t move much the next day. They watched the television in the bedroom, snuggled together in the bed. York ventured out, and came back with breakfast. Fruit, and muffins, a couple of doughnuts, and orange juice for all. 

Theta would have eaten it all if North had not limited him to one doughnut, a small muffin and some fruit. “Oh, this is so good,” Theta exclaimed. “Can’t I have another of the round things?” 

“Really don't think it would be a good idea for all of that sugar first thing in the morning, Любимая моя.” North ruffled Theta’s hair. 

Theta pouted for a second before leaning back against North, his attention back on the cartoons. “Okay, Papa Aleks. You are probably right.” 

“He really is, squirt,” York said from the other side. “North is always right about that kinda thing, he’s a mother hen.” 

North snorted. “Hush York. Just hush.”

oOoOo

Omega wiggled through the vents until he was above Doc’s room. He was with the Pastry again. Muffin, or crepe, or whatever the hell his name was. Omega didn’t bother to remember. He was inconsequential. 

He had been released from the medbay hours ago, and the medic---the nervy medic---had told him he had to stay put in his room. Like that is going to happen. He had things to do. Conquests to plot. Pretty brunettes to steal away from stupid, undeserving baked goods. 

He shifted in the vent, watching Doc, and huffing when he saw the stupid Muffin kiss his Doc. The nerve. The stupid little piece of confectionary made Omega’s Doc make all sorts of interesting noises. Which only served to make a growl leave Omega’s throat. This wouldn't do. Not at all. 

“What are you doing in here, sparkling,” a voice startled him out of his plotting. “I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be in here, and I’m very, very sure you aren’t supposed to be watching people through the vents.” 

Omega froze, and moved slowly to stare at the mechlet. “Come on. Either follow me out, or i swear to Primus I will drag you along with me.” 

Omega blanched at that, his pale skin going a shade paler. “You wouldn’t dare!” 

“Try me, sparklet. Get going.”

Omega scowled, but followed the cassettebot out of the vents. The fact that the cassette’s carrier was waiting for them. 

“Oh, little mech. I think we need to have a talk about personal privacy,” the large red and yellow Cybertronian admonished. 

Omega groaned. This was not going the way he hoped it would. Not at all. 

“Are you listening to me? ‘Cause if you aren’t we are gonna have a problem and I will drag Red Alert in on it.” 

“I’m listening, you are just boring me with your Foolish rules.”

Blaster raised a browplate, “Oh little mech, if you have that much energy to be climbing through the vents and spying on people I might as well turn you over to Jazz. I’m sure he could get some use out of you.” 

Omega crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk slowly spread across his features. “Oh? Now that sound interesting. Would I be able to break things?” 

“That remains to be seen. Follow me.”

oOoOoOo

Ratchet looked down at the last of the sparklings to be enframed. Epsilon had been resistant, but in the end he had given up being reimplanted in David Church, and had picked a frame. it was not so different than the one Theta chose. Perhaps younger. Where Theta looked like a child of ten, Epsilon looked like a child of eight. His inky hair had the smallest bit of curl in it, and his eyes were a bright, light blue. 

He would have looked a charming child, if not for the scowl on his face. “I want to see Washington.” 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, sparkling. David is not well.” 

The youngling sat up on the berth, looking startled at that. “What happened?” 

“You hurt him, youngling,” Ratchet said. “You need to leave him alone.” 

Epsilon stiffened, and hopped off of the berth before Ratchet could stopping, ducking under Ratchet’s hands as he made a grab for him. He ran down the hall until he found Washington’s room, and dashed inside, locking the door behind him. “Washington?” 

David sat up, looking at the small child in a hospital gown standing against the door. His feet were bare, and he shivered. He knew that voice. It had been echoing in his head. “Epsilon?” 

The child shook, and David realized he was crying. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t know I would hurt you. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“Epsilon. Stop.” 

Epsilon hiccupped back a little sob. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“It’s okay. I’m find. Look I’m fine, really. Come here.” David patted the space on the bed beside him. 

Epsilon whimpered. “I’m sorry.” He finally climbed onto the berth. 

David wrapped his arm around him, and rocked him. “It’s okay, Epsilon.” 

Tears trickled down the pale cheeks. “Can I stay with you? Ratchet wants to make me stay with Leo or someone. I don't want to. He lies.” 

David smoothed back Epsilon’s sleek hair. “You can. You can always stay with me if you want.” 

Epsilon relaxed against him, his little fingers holding on tightly to David’s arm. “I’m so sorry, Washington. I never meant to hurt you. We were supposed to be together, and I ruined it.” 

“You were scared, and desperate.” David hugged him tightly. “It’s okay.” 

“David?” Ratchet asked from the door. “Are you okay? I can take Epsilon back. He wasn’t supposed to run off.” 

“It’s fine. He can stay with me. In fact...I insist,” David said.


	22. A Troop of Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega watched the black and white mech through hooded eyes. His lip curled up in a smirk. “You don’t scare me. I worked with Tex for years.” 
> 
> Jazz made a sound suspiciously like a snort, “She is a vicious little femme. I will give you that, my mech. I think Blaster is right. You need a purpose. You will report to Mirage in the morning.” 
> 
> “And if I don’t?”

  
_  
“And all with pearl and ruby glowing  
Was the fair palace door,  
Through which came flowing, flowing, flowing  
And sparkling evermore,  
A troop of Echoes, whose sweet duty  
Was but to sing,  
In voices of surpassing beauty,  
The wit and wisdom of their king.”  
-The Haunted Palace  
-Edgar Allen Poe  
_

oOoOo

Omega watched the black and white mech through hooded eyes. His lip curled up in a smirk. “You don’t scare me. I worked with Tex for years.” 

Jazz made a sound suspiciously like a snort, “She is a vicious little femme. I will give you that, my mech. I think Blaster is right. You need a purpose. You will report to Mirage in the morning.” 

“And if I don’t?” 

“I will come and find you, mechling. I can guarantee you won’t want that.” Jazz’s optic band brightened. “You really, really don't want to get on my bad side.” 

Omega rolled his eyes, looking far from threatened. “I don't know why you are getting s upset. It wasn’t like I was hurting anyone. I can’t help it if the stupid little Krispy Kreme got to Doc first. He doesn’t deserve him.”

“And that right there is the problem,” Jazz said. “People aren’t possessions. I would think you would understand that after dwelling in a human's mind.” 

“I was paired with Tex. Last time I checked Beta wasn’t any more human than I am.”

“That explains so much.” Jazz looked down at him.

oOoOoOo

Getting dressed was hard. The first time Theta had come out of his room he had his sweats and t-shirt on backwards. They had ended up getting him him slip-on sneakers, but they were in all sorts of colours so Theta didn’t mind that as much, as long as they were pretty. Delta...had thrown a fit though. On one hand, Theta could sympathise. It was frustrating and distressing to not be able to do the simplest things. On the other hand it had upset James and Aleksandr greatly. 

Theta didn’t like that at all, and he also didn’t like his brother being so...moody. “Deeeelta, do you want to play a game? Blaster’s symbiotes brought over a game console for us. They thought we might be bored. Do you want to play?” 

“No, I don’t really,” Delta curled up on the couch, pulling the blanket closer to him. “I’m tired. Can’t I just sleep?” 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea. That’s all you are doing. You are worrying Aleks and James. I think...maybe you should get up. We could go for a walk, or watch them in the training room.” 

“I don’t want to. Why would I even need to. He doesn’t need me anymore.” Delta pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to hide.

“Get up. You are worrying everyone!” Theta grabbed at Delta, and tried to pull him off the couch. “Stop doing this.” 

“No! Stop it!” Delta pushed him away, and Theta fell back hard landing back and hitting his elbow hard enough for him to cry out, and burst into tears. 

Theta cried, cradling his arm, and rocking side to side as he cried. 

Delta threw the blankets away. “Oh, Theta! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” He ran across the room and fubbled with the comm unit, eventually he got it to call Ratchet. he was in tears himself when the medic picked up, finally.

“Help!” he yelled. “Help! I broke Theta! I broke him!” 

“Just calm down. I will be there in a moment,” Ratchet said and turned the comm off. 

Theta was still crying, big tears rolled down his cheeks. “I want my papas.” 

The door pinged and Ratchet stepped inside. He walked across the room to where Theta was still crying. Ratchet scanned him. “Oh, Youngling. You are okay. You just hit your ulnar nerve. It will go away in a moment.” His big hand rubbed Theta’s back, and he looked up when York and North came running in. 

 

“What happened?” North exclaimed. “Are you okay?” 

“It was an accident,” Delta cried out. “I’m sorry.” 

“He’s fine. He just fell and hit his funny bone. I think it startled him more than anything. There might be a bit of bruising, but nothing beyond that,” Ratchet said. “I think I will leave you to it.” 

“What happened?” York asked. 

“He tried to get me to get up off of the couch, and I pushed him away, and he fell,” Delta burst into tears. “I didn’t mean to hurt him.” 

North gathered up Theta, and set him on the couch. “You’ll be fine, котенок.” 

Theta wiped his face. “Thank you, Papa Aleks.” 

“You are welcome. Next time we go to training I think...you both should come with us. You need to exercise anyway,” North said with finality in his voice. “You need to stop sulking, Delta.” 

“I’m not sulking,” Delta said. He hunched in on himself, his lower lip beginning to tremble.

“I thought we had gotten past this, Del.” York moved closer, then wrapped his arms around Delta. “Babe...what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” 

“You are...the worse liar.” York nuzzled his neck, nipping at it. “Tell me.” 

“I feel useless.” 

York held him at arm's length, “No. You aren’t. Farthest thing from it.” 

Delta huffed. “You just want to get into my pants.” 

“Well, I won’t lie, I always do, but no. You really are...pretty fucking amazing. Clever, and wonderful. You can ask North. He would agree 120%.” York opened his mouth to say more, but he was halted by an odd sound. A sound he had heard from the Autobots as they transformed into their altmode. He looked over at Theta and froze. The little boy that had been sitting on the couch had been replaced by a little girl with the palest blonde curls that York had ever seen. 

“That’s better, it doesn’t hurt now,” Theta said. They smiled, revealing a little gap between their teeth. 

“What the hell?!” York yelped. 

“Don’t be upset,” Theta said. “We can all transform.” 

“Not like that,” Delta said, and rolled his eyes. “Ratchet said we can transform so we are armoured. That isn’t armour. You’re a girl.” 

Theta shrugged, “And I’m a boy too. Ratchet said I could have both forms if I wanted. He said if I had taken a vehicle frame I could have been a triple-changer, but I didn’t want that. I wanted my family, and I wanted to be able to get hugs. This seemed best. And my elbow doesn’t hurt any more.” 

North stared down at Theta, his eyes widened, and finally his lips curled into an amused smile. “I think it is a good choice if that was what you wanted, мой смелый котенок” 

Theta beamed, her lips curled into a tiny, little smile. “Thank you, Papa Aleks. I love you.” 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

oOoOoOo

Donut watched the man who had been watching him across the mess hall. It was one of Leo’s sparklings. He could tell. Even the ones that had other donors had a certain look about them. He was staring at them, or more to the point he was staring at Frank. He seemed totally oblivious to Donut, so Donut looked his fill. 

Frank for his part was blind to the attention. Nothing new there. Frank wouldn’t notice that kind of attention unless it fell on his lap, or he knew to look for it. Donut had the devil of a time gaining his attention, but now that he had it it was well worth all of the effort he had put in. He scooted closer, and put an arm around Doc’s waist. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do yet about the voyeur. He had much to think on. He looked back, noting the scowl on his face now. He had been noticed, finally.

“So, Leo, who is Mr. McScowly face on the other side of the room?” 

Leo looked around him, and gave a little wave to Omega. “Omaga. He was with Tex.” 

Donut looked back again, not bothering to hide his stare. “He looks like you.” 

“I’m sure he does,” Leo said evasively. “We are not...on the best of terms.” 

Doc looked back, pushing his glasses up his nose. He noticed the staring then, and quickly looked back. “He looks angry. Is he angry at You?” 

“Probably,” Leo said. “But I think, maybe this time it is Donut that has irked him.” 

“Whatever could have Franklin done? I don't think they have said two words together. Have you, sweetroll?” 

Donut’s lips curled into the most innocent of smiles, “I can’t imagine I have done a thing but tease him. You know how horrible of a tease I am.” 

Doc shivered, “Oh, I know.” 

Leo made a sound of disgust. “Sometimes you two are too much. I can’t imagine ever being in love like that.” 

“What about Tex.” 

Leo shrugged, and looked distinctly uncomfortable. “It’s not like that. It’s different. I love her...but we don’t...we wouldn’t...” 

“Oh.” Donut let out a little mewl. “I had always thought that you...well...yeah...wow..” 

“I think you are making him uncomfortable, Franklin, dearest.” He turned, and looked at Omega, who was still watching them. “maybe we should invite him over. he looks lonely.” 

“I’m sure he would just love that,” Donut said. “Do you want me to go ask him?” 

“I think so. Yes. There is enough pastries to share,” Doc said eyeing the plate of doughnuts liped on a plate in the middle of the table. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s not a doughnut he wants, but I’m game. Be right back, my love.” Donut pressed a kiss to Doc’s cheek before scurrying off. 

He moved across the room, intent on the talking to Omega. He did not look any friendlier up close. He did look like Leo to a certain extent. The lines were similar. He was not as pale as Leo, his skin was a healthy olive hue. His hair the same inky black, but cut short where Leo’s was always a mess and barely brushed through. The eyes though. That was what got Donut. He had only seen that icy blue hue in a wolf's eyes. It made his hackles raise. “Do you have a problem?” 

His jaw tightened. “Only with you.” 

“Oh, I see. Then things are exactly the way I imagined them to be.” He had worked too hard to just slide off to the side and let this creature take his place. “Doc would like you to come sit with us. Do you think you can manage that?” 

“What do you have planned?”

“Oh, what? You think little o’le me is going to trap you? Oh, that is precious? While I do have a great fondness for games, this isn’t one. Doc thinks you look sad, and he asked me, to ask you to sit with us.” 

Omega didn’t budge. “He will be mine. I’m not going to let you stand in my way.” 

Donut rolled his eyes. “You don’t even know Doc. Certainly not in the ways I do, and I know him in a LOT of ways. Now...you can play tough, and stalk around. I can Guarantee you it isn’t going to get you anywhere. Doc just doesn’t notice stuff like that. Or...” His pink lips curled up into a pleased little smile. “Or you can play nice, and learn to share, and maybe Doc will notice you. You aren’t going to get rid of me though, so you might as well not expend the effort.” 

Omega’s eyes narrowed. “You are crossing a dangerous line.” 

“No, you are, cupcake. You try to take me away from the man I love and I guarantee I will fuck you up.” The smile was still there, but there was a chill to it that made Omega lean back from. He didn’t pull away when Donut’s dainty little hand closed around his and pulled at his. There was a surprising strength there. One he would not have guessed at. He looked at Donut, really looked at him, and decided that he was just as interesting at Frank. 

Possibly even more so. 

Donut could tell, and smirked as he sat down beside Doc. “Sit,” He told Omega, and felt pleased when he plopped down beside Leo, and looked all the more disgruntled for it. 

“Creator.” 

“Omega. No need to look so sour,” Leo said, and reached out, touching Omega’s shoulder. “Beth has been asking after you.” 

“I find that highly unlikely. We both know there is no love lost between Beta and I. She was glad enough to be rid of me.” Omega sat stiffly, and looked at anything but Doc. Well not directly. His eyes kept drifting that way.

“Well, as unlikely as you think it it’s true. You are family.” 

Omega shuttered those beautiful eyes of his, and Donut want to just shoo Leo away for making him look so sad. “Fine. I will go talk to her.” 

“Family is very important,” Doc said. He reached across the table and put his hand over Omega’s. The other froze, staring. “Very important.” 

“Oh, indeed it is. So important.” Donut smiled, and his eyes flicked over to Leo. “You mind if we borrow Omega for a bit? I think we have things to...hash out.” 

Leo’s brows raised. “Too much information Donut, but go ahead. Just try not to break him.” 

“He’s small and frail. He couldn't break me,” Omega snapped. 

“You would be surprised, I think,” Leo said cautiously. He watched them go, and had to really wonder.


	23. Gangs of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker sauntered into the medbay. It had been weird to sleep in a real bed after his week of nearly living in the infirmary with David. He had been scared to leave. Terrified that David would have a relapse, but no he was sitting up in bed, smiling. It would have been a relief, but David was not alone. 
> 
> The child curled up with David gave Tucker pause. He looked so much like Leo. Too much like Leo. Without being told Tucker knew who it was, and he wanted him gone.

  
_  
“Unarmed, now see me saunter  
past Ticking Baggage, Loaded  
Questions, Gangs of Doubt; my love  
equips me. I swear, ever  
since your cheeky face span round  
I trust this whole bloody world.”_

_-The Amnesty by Caroline Bird  
_

oOoOo

Tucker sauntered into the medbay. It had been weird to sleep in a real bed after his week of nearly living in the infirmary with David. He had been scared to leave. Terrified that David would have a relapse, but no he was sitting up in bed, smiling. It would have been a relief, but David was not alone. 

The child curled up with David gave Tucker pause. He looked so much like Leo. Too much like Leo. Without being told Tucker knew who it was, and he wanted him gone.

David smoothed the child’s black hair down, and looked up, his smile turning vibrant as he caught sight of Tucker. “I missed you,” he breathed. 

“Why is he here?” Tucker found himself asking. 

“He is my responsibility.” David hugged Epsilon closer to him. “We are supposed to be together, Tucker.” 

“He’s the one that hurt you.” 

“He is a child. He didn’t understand.” David defended. “He had no choice, and he just didn’t understand. He was put in a position that...he was terrified, Tucker.” 

“I really don’t think that is a fuching good excuse,” Tucker hissed. 

“Please, Tuck, I don’t want to fight. Please. Ratchet said I could leave the medbay today, can’t this just be a good day? Please? Can’t you just let me have this? Please?” 

Tucker rubbed the bridge of his nose. “When did I become the sensible one? Really, David? Fine. Just...be careful, okay?” 

David pet Epsilon’s hair, and the boy finally stirred. He clung to David like he thought Tucker might take him away, and there was real fear in his eyes. He finally his his face against David’s side, shaking with fear. 

“Epsilon, it’s fine. Tucker is okay with it. It’s fine, baby.” He looked back at Tucker, and it made the other man startle at just how much he looked like Leo. Maybe more than any of the others. He looked like David too. Enough like him to be his son in truth. Tucker was not entirely sure how he felt about that. 

“It’s fine, little guy. Welcome to the family,” he found himself saying and stepped forward. He held out his hand, and after a moment Epsilon put his hand in Tucker’s. It was icy cold. “I have a son too, Junior. He’s a bit younger than you.” 

“Really?” Epsilon whispered. “He’d be like a brother to me...because you love David. Right?” 

Tucker nodded, “I do. Very much.” 

“We’d be a family and you would protect me?” Epsilon asked. He looked back up at David. His eyes began to fill with tears. “You would protect me?” 

“Protect you from what?” Tucker asked. 

“The Director. The Counselor. T-the Project. I don’t want to go back. Please don’t make me go back. Please. I’ll be good. I promise. I’ll be the best. A-any thing.” Epsilon whimpered. Tears still trickled down his cheeks and his hand was still freezing in Tucker’s. 

Tucker was surprised at the way it tugged at his heartstrings. “Okay, little dude. We wouldn’t send anyone back there, much less you. Let me go get you a couple more blankets. You’re freezing.” 

Tucker got up and opened the linen closet. He dragged out two of the heavier blankets and draped them over David and Epsilon. He made a mental note to talk to one of the bots about getting some supplies for Epsilon. A heated blankets and some clothes, some toys. Kid looked like he needed a teddy bear to hug. 

“When did Ratchet say you could leave?” Tucker asked, and fussed over them, until they were both tucked in like a burrito. It made David hide a smile. 

“This afternoon, when he has a chance to check us over. He had some paperwork to put Epsilon into my care. Ah...I would be his guardian in law. Well but the law here.” 

“Sounds good. Gives me a bit of time to get things together. Sorry, but you will have to share a room with Junior, Epsilon. Not another free room on the block.” 

“I can’t just stay with you?” Epsilon whispered. 

“Maybe sometimes,” David offered, “But we need time on our own.” 

“Oh. I see.” 

“It will work out,” David said. 

“It will,” Tucker agreed, and stood. “I guess I’m going to get things ready then. Have Ratchet send a comm to our room when you are ready to pick up.” 

“Thanks, Tuck.” David relaxed against the pillow. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Davey.”

oOoOoOo

Theta bounced around the room. “Can we go now? Can we go? Are you ready York? Can we go?” She smiled, flipped her long hair back, and transformed with an ease that Delta would always be jealous of. Theta was easy in their skin whether it was flesh or the armour they now sported. Their Cybertronian form was sleek, pink and purple with a little chevron on their forehead, and a bright blue visor. 

York finished pulling on his own armour, “Yeah, I’m ready squirt.” He held his helmet under his arm. “We’re leaving now Aleks. See you guys in a few hours.” 

“Good luck,” Aleks called after them. 

Theta bounced as they walked, he took James’ hand and swung it between them. “Do you think Delta would feel like sparring tomorrow?” 

“Not sure, bud. I think he wants so time with Aleksandr. Gotta respect that, okay.” 

Theta nodded, “I know. Delta has himself worked up into a tizzy. I’m kinda worried about him.” 

“We all are,” York said. “Very worried.” 

“He went to Ratchet again. While you guys were talking to Tex. I followed, and I listened in. I know I’m not supposed to do that, but they fought. It was horrible. He yelled at Ratchet and cried, and yelled some more. Ratchet told him no again. I don’t know why Delta just doesn’t accept it and just let it go. Ratchet said it happens sometimes. He told Delta to talk to Prowl, and he would understand why it’s so dangerous. Prowl has glitches, and so does Red Alert...because no one cared enough to make them adjust...and then they had to adjust anyways.” Theta leaned against York, and he put his arm around Theta’s shoulder.

“Delta is very...stubborn. He expects to be perfect, and no one is perfect, Theta.” 

“I know. I’m still worried for him.” 

“I know you are. We just need to give him time.” York looked down at Theta. “And maybe North will set him straight.” 

“Maybe,” Theta said. 

They entered the the arena and moved over to the far side where there was a small sparring ring. York put on his helmet and rolled his shoulders. “Ready, kiddo.” 

Theta hopped in place, “Ready whenever you are.” 

“How are you on the basics?” 

“I knew what North knows. I know...things in theory. I’m sure performing it is...not quite the same.” 

York nodded, “Pretty much. We’ll work on hand to hand first, and then move up to weapons.” 

They circled around each other, and got a glancing punch off of York’s side. York skittered away, circling him. 

“Don’t hold back, Theta,” York laughed, and ducked away when Theta threw another punch. “Better.” 

They circled each other, and Theta snuck in and landed another punch, which hit York hard enough to make him stumble back. They exchanged blows, eventually gaining a small crowd. 

York was sweating in his armour by the time he called the sparring match to a halt, and sit back and watched Carolina step up and began to teach Theta a few tricks of her own. The youngling tried to mimic Caroline’s flips. He fell to the floor, landing on his rear several times before he managed to stick a proper landing. 

“Looking good kid,” Carolina praised with far more patience that York imagined her capable of. “Want to work with me a bit more? We have more of a similar build than you and York.” 

“Please! Would you?” 

“Happily.” Caroline winked. “Might even be able to get Tex in on it.” 

“You could teach me? Please, Carolina.” 

“Caroline, and yes. I will if you want.” 

Theta squealed, and transformed, throwing her thin arms around Caroline's waist. “Thank you, thank you.” 

Caroline petted her pale blonde hair, and looked down at Theta in shock. “Theta...when did your hair grow so long?” 

“Sometimes it’s long, and sometimes it’s short,” Theta said helpfully. “I can be either.” Theta tilted his head up. “If I had taken a cybernetic frame I would have been both anyway.” 

“Wait, what?” York asked behind them. “Hold on...I thought....I mean...what?” 

Theta blinked at him. “What?” 

“I thought femmes were female and mechs were...” 

Theta shook her head. “Oh, no, Papa James. That is just frame types. Like Seekers are Seekers, and Aerials are Aerials. Frame type. Everyone has both spike and valve unless you are techno-organic...and that..just different.” 

“Too much information, squirt,” York shook his head, and then frowned. “You mean...they...all....and they...you're joking, aren’t you?” 

Theta blinked at him. “No. Do you want to read the datapad that Ratchet gave me? It’s very informative.” 

“Sounds like it,” York said. He squinted at Theta. “Yeah. I should probably read that.” He turned, and watched the Autobots across the room sparring. It was a bit jarring to think of them in that way. “Well. I think that is enough excitement for the day, squirt. Let’s go hit the mess hall, Theta.”

oOoOoOo

“Time to get up, Delta.” North nudged him once Theta and York left. 

Delta responded by curling up further in the blankets, covering himself entirely. 

“мышка, you cannot hide all day. Get up.” North nudged him again. “Come on, baby. Get up.” 

Delta whined, and peeked out. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy. “Can’t you just, come in here with me? And hold me? And maybe more than hold me?” 

North raised a brow. “Are you propositioning me, Delta?”

“Yes, I believe I am. What is the probability that you would accept? It would make me feel better. And...and if you did then I would get up and we could take a shower and...I would behave in a manner befitting an adult.”

“I would think you would want to act that way regardless.” North teased, and leaned in to snatch a kiss. “You only had to ask you know.” 

“I need you,” Delta whispered. 

“Do you want me to go get York?” 

“No. I want you.” He breathed in a stuttered breath. “This is difficult. I don’t know how you humans put up with this. I want you. I just feel insecure because...I’m just...uncertain you want me as well.” 

North put a finger over Delta’s lips silencing the ramble. “I want you, Delta. Don’t worry about that.” He pushed Delta down into the bed, covering him with his larger form and kissing him until he was making some of the most delicious noises. “I want you very much, in fact.” 

North kissed along his jawline, along the arch of his neck. He nuzzled at the crook of Delta’s neck, nipping at the soft skin, and sucking at it until his left a mark. Delta whimpered at the small pain. Somehow if made pleasure blossom in his gut. He bucked up, and whined when North held his hips down, nipping at his neck in gentle admonishment. 

“Stay there,” North said, and moved off of him. He rooted around in the drawer beside the bed, pulling out several things from it that took Delta a moment to identify. Condoms and lubricant. For a moment it made Delta want to flee. Maybe he wasn’t ready. Then North was hovering over him again, touching him fleetingly until his frame was hot. Unbearably hot. 

He closed his eyes, letting himself just feel. Aleksandr’s big hands skated along his legs, pushing the apart. He felt a lubricant slip finger teasing his opening until it could push inside. North worked him open, one thinger, and then two. He whimpered when the third was pressed in. His hips twitched up, begging for more. 

“Aleksandr, please. Please, please.” 

“Shhhh...” North pressed their lips together, and pressed inside. 

Delta gasped, arms and legs wrapping around north. Holding him tightly.

“You okay,” North pressed their foreheads together.

“Yeah...just...give me a second. I just...” his breath hitched. He pulled North close, and rolled his hips, taking him in the rest of the way. It felt so different than when he had rode York’s body. Having a body himself, was...it felt amazing. North hitched up his hips and began to move slowly. The pace was maddening. His cock strained between them, twitching with each thrust. 

“Too much?” North asked. 

“No-no...I need...” 

“Sh...I know.” North laughed, and nipped at his lips. “I know, мышка. Just let it come.” His hand closed around Delta’s cock, pumping it in time with each thrust.

Delta clung to him, clawed at him, and shouted when he finally came. North wasn’t far behind, and collapsed on him when he was finally spent. He could have stayed tangled with his lover if not for the mess smeared between them. 

“Can we clean up?” He wrinkled his nose, and yelped in surprise as he was picked up and carried into the bathroom. North turned on the shower, pushing him under the warm flow of water. He lathered up Delta’s hair, massaging his scalp before rinsing the suds away. North cleaned every inch of Delta before finally cleaning himself. The Cybertronian swayed on his feet under the hot spray of water. 

When they finally stapped out of the shower Delta leaned against him, drowsy by the time they were dried off, and he was tucked back in bed. He curled against North, tucking himself into the crook of North’s arm, his head pillowed on North’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” He whispered. 

“Oh, Delta. There’s no need to thank me.” 

“I know, but...I really am grateful. You didn’t have to accept me or this, but you did. I’m thankful.” He nuzzled North’s still damp skin. They both smelled like soap, and the oddly floral shampoo that York had snagged from the stockroom. He traces a finger down Aleksandr’s ribs. “Tell me a story, Aleksandr.” 

North rumbled a laughed, “What would you like to hear?” 

“Something about you. You hold yourself close. York is like an open book, but you...you don’t talk about your past,” Delta said, and tilted his head up. He watched the emotions play over Aleksandr’s face. 

“There isn’t much to tell, мышка. My parents were killed when I was eleven. A car wreck. We had no other family...other than my father’s sister. She had emigrated to America before Anya and I were even born, but she took us in anyways. It was hard. It was very...different from what I had known. Anya hated it.” 

“What was her name,” Delta asked. He liked to deal in information and facts. This at least was a relief, North was willing to share. 

“Валентина.” North hummed. “Valentina Danilov. She was a professor of art, of all things. Older than my father. She was brilliant.” North sighed, “Sometimes...I miss her so much it hurts. Hurts as bad as Anya hating me. I have no family any longer.” 

“You have us,” Delta whispered, and tried not to feel hurt.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. You and James, and Theta...you’ve been more of a family to me than Anya has in years.” He combed his hand through Delta’s hair. “She is going to come after us.” 

“We could have brought her with us,” Delta said. 

“She wouldn't have come. Connie though...I regret that. We shouldn’t have left her. She’s good people.” 

“She probably hates us now,” Delta hid his face against North’s damp skin. 

“I hope not, Delta. I really hope not. I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop. The Director isn’t going to let us off this easy.” 

“I know. It’s just the calm before the storm.”


	24. Some of Sorrow

__  
“Some of sorrow have made a well  
And deep have seen  
In daylight far stars glimmer pale  
In a nether heaven.”  
-“The Hollow Hill” BY Kathleen Raine  


oOoOo

Carolina stood beside Tex in front of the holotable. A map stretched across the table. The known Freelancer bases stood out in bright red.

“We shouldn't waste much more time,” Carolina said. “We don’t know what else they have at the test sites. They could have more of your people.” 

“We’re well aware,” Jazz said, circling close. “Optimus authorized a scouting mission. Both of you would be assets on the mission...if you don’t mind crawling around vents and doing some reconnaissance for us.” 

“Alone?” Tex asked. 

“I was plannin’ on sending Mirage. This is right out of his repertoire.” 

Tex smiled, she had sparred with the spy a few times since they settled in, and mostly like what she saw. “He would be a good choice.” 

“I thought you might think so,” Jazz laughed. “Also thinking about Miko. She’s...capable of subtlety, believe it or not.”

“I think I will believe it when I see it,” Caroline said. “She is certainly capable of destruction.” 

“That she is,” Jazz agreed with a smile.

Carolina circled back around, looking at the map intently. She wondered where her father was, what he was doing, but more importantly...what he was planning. She had no doubt he would come after Leo, and soon. It made her heart race. “We should increase security in the hallway Leo is staying in. I wouldn't put it past our father to send someone in here.” 

“Already taken care of, ladies.” 

“Comforting,” Tex gives a throaty laugh.  
She laughs a lot more these days, Carolina notices. Talks more. She chatters to Mirage when they finally go on the mission, friendlier than Carolina has ever seen her and she wonders what it means. She had always assumed that Leo and Beth had been sleeping together, but now...now she wonders. 

They crawl through vents, and Mirage breaks into the data storage center. Carolina doesn’t ask what they find. She’s not sure if she wants to know what other horrors they are hiding, and she’s sure they will tell her if she really needs to know.

oOoOoOo

There is no alarm. Gamma lets them into the wing where They are living. He throws himself at Wyoming, and the man catches him, as he always has. The hall is dark, and everyone is sleeping.

“You won’t be able to get to the Alpha. There is a guard in front of his door,” Gamma said. His voice flat, but quiet. “Stupid schizno hides behind the doors. The brat is with him.” 

Florida made a sound of disgust at that. “Oh what a pity. I was hoping that David I could have a little tête-à-tête. He was soooo much fun the last time. In time. We’ll get our little berthwarmer back.” He gave Gamma a brilliant smile, “I am as please as punch to see you though, my dear.” 

Gamma shook, and leaned into Wyoming. “They made me go.” 

“Oh, my poor little poppet. It’s going to be fine, your Butch and Reggie are here.” 

“Who are you looking for?” Gamma finally asked. 

“Leo, David, or Theta. Director’s orders. Or a hostage to draw them to up.” 

Gamma’s lips curled up into a grin, “Knock, Knock!” 

“Who’s there?” Reginald chimed in. 

“Gotcha”

“Gotcha who?” Butch chortled. 

“Gotcha a perfect person in mind,” Gamma said. 

“Oh, peaches, that was the worse one ever,” Butch said and kissed Gamma square on the lips. “Who though?”

“North. He should be coming back from the gym. We just have to wait for him.” 

“Oh, that sounds like a splendid plan, old chap. I’m sure Theta will come running then,” Wyoming purred.

“And he will have information as well,” Gamma said. “The Director will be pleased.” 

They hid in the shadowy corridor, and all it took was for Gamma to distract him. Wyoming hit him from behind with the butt of his riffle, and North tumbled to the floor, dead to the world.

Wyoming slung him over his shoulder, and they left as silently as they had entered.

oOoOoOo

They didn’t notice he was gone until later that night. Sometimes he would work out late, so York did not think anything of it at first. When he did he took Theta and Delta’s hand’s, keeping them close, and checked all of the normal places. North was, decidedly, not there.

He finally made his way to the security center, his little Cybertronians in tow. He found the red bot in the security center. The paranoid one. “I need to see the video feed from the hallway I’m staying in.”

“You don’t have clearance for that.” The mech bristled. 

“Yeah, well I think you’ve had an intruder in here, and my fucking boyfriend is missing.” York sucked in a great draft of air. Boyfriend seemed such a trivial title. 

“An intruder?” The mech’s helmet sparked. “What do you mean an intruder?” 

“Just review the vid feed, Red. Frag. There is no use arguing over something so petty,” a minibot snarked from his seat at the monitors. 

“Fine,” The red mech said, and began to review the recording. He paused on a spot, going stiff. “Do you know these people?” He lifted York up to the table, and the ex-freelancer leaned over the image.

York stiffened, feeling suddenly sick and clammy. “That is Wyoming and Florida...and Gamma.” North was slung over Wyoming’s shoulder. Just seeing it made York feel sick. “Oh, fuck.” 

“What’s wrong, Papa James?” Theta called from where she stood on the floor.

“North’s in trouble.” he blurted out. 

“What?!” Theta cried out. “We have to go save him! Papa! We have to go now! They’ll hurt him like they hurt David!” 

“I think that is what they want,” Delta said. He wrapped an arm around Theta. 

“I don’t care, I want Papa Alaks back!” Theta wailed.

“Whose sparklings are those?” the security mech asked. 

York jumped off of the table, landing neatly, and gathering Delta and Theta to him. “They are mine. Not that it is any of your business.” He hugged them both, tightly. Don't worry, Theta. We will get him back.” 

Delta looked positively ill for a moment, until his features smoothed out. “He’s right, Theta. We will rescue him.” 

York wasn’t paying attention as the red mech started talking on the comm unit. He was already ushering Delta, and a very distraught Theta out the door.

oOoOoOo

Epsilon could not sleep. The nightlight helped, and the fact he wasn’t alone, but sleep wouldn't come. He slipped into the hallway, and peeked into David and Tucker’s room. Slipping inside he crawled into the bed and wormed his way under the covers.

David cracked and eye opened, “Epsi, what are you doing in here?” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled. David pulled the blanket around Epsilon, and hugged him close. Epsilon relaxed against him.

It wasn’t long before there was the pitter-patter of little feet, and Junior came running in. He was not as kind as Epsilon. He flung himself in the bed, and wormed his way between David and Tucker. 

Tucker groaned, “Junior...what are you doing?” 

“Snugglin’,” Junior announced, and left a messy kiss on Tucker’s cheek.

Tucker laughed. “Oh, I see. Is that how it is?” 

“Nothing wrong with snuggling with our boys,” David said. “A day in bed? Breakfast and cartoons?” 

“YES!” Junior bounced up and down, jostling them all, and making David laugh again. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Pancakes!” Junior flopped down. “Please?” 

“If that is what you want,” David said. “What do you think, Epsi? Want to help me make pancakes?” 

“I can?” Epsilon’s eyes widened.

“And our boys can rest and watch cartoons,” he said, and pressed a kiss to Tucker’s cheek (managing to avoid the slobber Junior left behind.) He got up, leading Epsilon with him to the little kitchen in their housing block. 

Epsilon watched him gather the ingredients, and begin to mix up the batter. He handed the bowl to Epsilon and showed him how to stir it up. 

Epsilon stirred it up until it was all mixed together. “Now what?” 

“Now we get out the skillet, and start making them,” David winked. 

“Don’t touch the burner,” David said as he got out the skillet and poured a pancake in. Epsilon watched them in the skilllet. He watched the edges bubble, and David flip them over. He was fascinated, and soon they had a pile of pancakes on the plate. 

David put two on each plate, slathering them with butter before pouring the syrup on them. Epsilon helped him put the plates on a tray and pour orange juice before they went back into the bedroom. Tucker was sitting up against the headboard, with Junior curled up against his side, and the cartoons---as promised---were playing on the television mounted to the wall.

“Pancakes for everyone,” David laugh, and passed the plates around. 

They had just settled down when there was a knock on the door to their room. David went to get it and was surprised to see York hovering in the door with Theta. 

Theta’s eyes were red rimmed. 

“What happened?” David’s heart sank. Something wasn’t right. 

“Florida and Wyoming took North. I have to go after them. Could you...would you mind watching Theta?” 

David’s hands clenched. “Of course. Yes. We will.” He opened his arms, and Theta fell into them, clinging. 

“They won’t let me help,” he whispered brokenly.

“We can’t let you, Theta. It’s you they want,” York said. “Fuck. Please keep him safe.” 

“I will do my best, York.” 

“I know.” 

“I want to help,” Theta said again. “You’re letting Delta help.” 

“Delta is an adult, and they aren’t trying to steal him away,” York said. It only made Theta cry. 

David hugged him, rubbing his back through his shirt in little circles. “Come on. We’ll get a rollaway bed from storage and set you up in the boys room. Is there anything you want to get from your room?” 

“Don’t disappear too, Papa.” Theta shivered, and looked back at York. “I can’t lose you both.” 

“You’re not going to lose either of us,” York said firmly. 

“Theta, sweety. Go tell Tucker you will be staying with us for a while. I need to talk to York, okay.” 

Theta’s shoulders hunched. “Okay, David.” 

David watched him go before turning to look at York. “Just tell me everything. Why would they want Theta?” 

“Theta is like Leo,” York said. “Doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out why they want him. And...I’m not going to let that happen. Not to my kid.” 

David’s skin went pale. “No. No one should have to go through that.”

oOoOoOo

“How are you holding up?” Beth asked, circling him.

“I’m fine. I’m really fine. Don’t I look fine?” 

“You haven’t gone to see David,” she said. She circled back around him, watching him fidget and twitch. 

“I don’t want to intrude. He should have time with Tucker. I mean...I just really don't fucking want to intrude.” He shifted from foot to foot and looked everywhere but at her. “I want him to be happy.” 

“Ugh. Stop acting like a fucking martyr.” Beth said, stepping into his space. “You need each other. Stop acting like such a douche bag.” 

“Always the name calling,” Leo muttered. “You are such a bitch sometimes.” He closed his eyes and let his head drop. “Fine.” 

“You’ll stop being an asshat and help your brother? Cause he needs help, Leo. And...Theta does too. There was an incident this morning. Florida and Wyoming broke in. They took North.”

Leo backed away. “Oh fuck.” 

“Fuck indeed,” Beth agreed.


	25. Hold Fast

_  
“Hold fast to dreams  
For if dreams die  
Life is a broken-winged bird  
That cannot fly.”_

_-”Dreams” by Langston Hughes  
_

oOoOo

“Wakey, wakey,” a chipper voice said in North’s ear. 

North jerked awake. His head pounded. He looked around the dim room, and recoiled when he  
saw Florida hovering over him. “What the fuck.” 

“Language, Language,” Butch chuckled.

North hissed. “Where is my family?” 

“Oh, that is precious Aleksandr. Are you worried about James and those glorified computers? Just   
precious.”

North pulled at the handcuffs. “I’ll kill you if you hurt them.” 

Florida hummed, “You hurt my family. I could say the same. I could kill you for it. Poor Reggie still isn’t the same after that bitch ripped Gamma out. You took Gamma away from us, so kindly shut up Aleksandr.” 

“What do you want?” 

“Oh. You’re bait. Pure and simple. Theta will come running back to us as soon as they realize we have you. We just have to wait. I won’t lie. The Director is impatient to start again, but we have plans. Big plans. And we aren’t going to mess around this time.” Florida’s smile grew. “Not going to lie. I can’t wait. I have been given the wonderful task of breaking Theta in. I know it will be so much fun.” 

“That is sick. Theta is a child,” North hissed. 

“Theta is not a real child, and more than the Alpha was. They aren’t real, but I won’t lie I do find it positively fascinating how they made it’s body. You and York would make a surprisingly attractive child if that was truly a possibility.” 

“Theta is my child.” 

“No. Theta is a construct. Theta isn’t real. Granted. The package is pretty.” Florida produced a photo of Theta in the training room. Theta as a girl with her long hair pulled up into two buns on either side of her head, and wearing a tank top and shorts. “Very pretty.” 

“Do you say that kind of thing about Gamma? I can’t imagine he would appreciate that.” 

“Gamma is different. He knows his place.” Florida purred. “He knows his place very well. Beneath Wyoming and I. He is a fun little toy. So devoted.” 

North recoiled. “How can you say that. He is a person.” 

“He is what he is. A toy. A tool. It is what they all are. A weapon.” Florida’s lips curled up. “Don’t worry. I will take such good care of Theta.” 

“I. Will. Kill. You.” 

Florida laughed, “And for that I will make you watch.” His lips curled into an amused grin as he turned and left the room, locking it behind him.

oOoOoOo

Leo was avoiding him. David could tell. David would see him across the mess hall, and as soon as Leo would see that he saw him he would scurry away, and David would not see him the rest of the day. It was hard not to take it to heart, and wondered how he had hurt his brother. What had he done to make him mad? How had he driven him away? 

He wasn’t going to let it go though. They were family, and he loved his brother so much; had gone through so much for him. Beth at least was encouraging him. She let him know where to find Leo. He was holed up in his room. David entered it, not giving Leo the chance to flee. He leaned against the door, staring at his brother. He looked thin still, but not as thin as he had when David had first woke up.

“What did I do?” David whispered. 

“What are you talking about, David.” Leo leaned away. 

“You’ve been avoiding me, and ignoring me. It hurts. I just...I just want to know how to fix it.” David wrung his hands together, unable to stop the nervous habbit.

“You didn’t do anything, David. I was just trying to give you space. I know you and Tucker---” 

“I need you too,” David blurted out. “You’re my brother. I need you too. Please don’t cut me out. I couldn't take it. Please. Please. Please don’t.”

Leo looked lost for words. He floundered. Slowly he crossed the space and pulled David into a hug. “I’m sorry. I just...I don't know what I’m doing any more. Touching people is just...weird now. When I was gone...when I was at that place the only time they touched me was to hurt me.” 

David started to pull away, but Leo held him tightly. “It’s fine. I’ve missed this. I missed you. I missed you so fucking much. I was so scared they would hurt you. They threatened that sometimes. If I didn’t behave they said they would bring you in and make me watch.” 

David tucked his face into Leo’s neck. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry it took so long to get you free.” 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Leo said. “We know whose fault it was, and is. None of this is your fault.” 

“Yeah. I guess. It was horrible when you were gone. I missed you so much, and then he sent me away. It was horrible.” 

“I’m sure it was. Stupid fucker, I can’t believe he put any of us through what he did. We are his children. He should love us.” 

Neither of them looked up when the door opened. “Are you two going to start making out and put on a show for me, because you...just...wow,” Beth’s voice carried through the room. 

“Ah, shut the fuck up, Beth,” Leo hissed back. “He’s my brother for fuck’s sake.” 

Beth snorted. “Doesn’t stop some of the bots. I seriously walked in on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe making out in the hallway.” 

“It’s not like that,” David groaned.

“Could have fooled me. You two were always a bit...touchy feeling. It’s weird. I mean...you don’t see me groping at Caroline.” Beth smirked. 

“You two hate each other.” Leo rolled his eyes, and held on to David all the harder. 

“Nothing wrong with a little hate sex,” Beth quipped. 

“I don’t like sex at all.” Leo glared at her. “You know I don’t.” 

“You’ve never even tried it. How would you know.” Beth turned away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“No. You shouldn’t have,” Davie said horsely. “It was cruel. You know what happened to him. Why would you say that?” 

“Because he is avoiding things he’s scared of, and it’s the farthest thing from healthy that I can think of.” Her eyes flicked across both of them, looking them up and down. “Just give it some thought.” 

David his his face against Leo’s neck, and felt the heat creep up his neck at the suggestion.

Leo’s face was red for an entirely different reason altogether. “I have given it a thought, and it’s not something I want. I don’t know how you could even suggest it. N-not after what they did to me. I don’t. I won’t ever want that.” 

He held on tightly to David. “I think you’re wrong, Beth. I think I’m fine the way I am. I like touching, and I like being close, but not everyone just has to...has to like that. I’m sorry if it upsets you, Beth. I really am. It doesn’t make me care about you any less...and...and it doesn’t mean I would be upset if you went elsewhere for what you need.”

Beth looked lost. It made David’s heart ache in his chest. He moved a little, opened his arms, and was relieved when Beth wiggled into their embrace. She tucked herself into them, and David knew better than to comment on the dampness against his neck.

oOoOoOo

“So, we have a tradition in our house, boys,” Tucker said. “When things are bleak. When things are unsettled. When one of us is hurting...we bake.” 

Epsilon gave him a doubtful look, “You bake?” 

“WE BAKE!” Junior shouted. 

“We do,” Doc laughed. “Now, come along. He put his arms around Theta and Epsilon and lead them to the kitchen. Now, we have to mix the batter together normally, but I got that already ahead of time. So we just have the fun part left.” 

They rolled out the dough on the table, and Doc got out the cookie cutters he had ordered a couple of days ago. He wasn’t surprised when Epsilon snatched up the cat cookie cutters. He was so much like David. 

Tucker and Doc showed them how to use the cutters and how to decorate them. They decorated half, and left the other half to frost once they had been baked. The boys got sprinkles all over the counter, and food dye all over themselves once they realized they could add it in and make the cookies coloured.  
Tucker and Doc sat back and listened to the boys giggle as they worked. They had flour smeared across their cheeks, and somehow---Tucker had no clue---in their hair. Epsilon had a smear of blue dye across his cheek, and all of their hands were sticky with sugar. 

They finally put the cookies in the oven, and while they waited Doc got them all a glass of chocolate milk, and they mixed up the icing. 

“You are going to give yourself a stomach ache if you keep eating that by itself,” Tucker chided Epsilon and ruffled his shiny, black hair. 

“Daddy? Are they almost done?” Junior asked (a milk mustache on his lips). 

“Just another few minutes, baby.” Tucker checked the oven, and after a few more minutes he pulled them out, and Doc set up the cooling wrack.

The boys bounced around, Theta showed the boys some tricks on his skateboard. Doc didn’t have the heart to tell him not to ride it in the house. That only lead to Epsilon running off to his own room and getting the skateboard that David had just gotten him (A longboard with cats all over the bottom). Tucker was glad they were getting along so well, all three of them. It made David happier. 

The cookies finally cooled, the boys iced them (getting more icing on themselves than the cookies in truth.) Junior somehow managed to get bright pink smears of icing in his hair, and Theta had a blue blob on his nose. 

Doc took pictures when they weren’t looking.

They were all surprised when York and Delta came into check on them. Theta threw himself at York, hugging him tightly. 

“Look what we made!” Theta offered them both a cookie, and beamed as brightly as the sun when they ate it.

“Oh, those are delicious, kiddo.” York reached over, pulling Theta into a hug. “How is it staying here?” 

“It’s okay. They are keeping me busy. I’m still worried and scared, and I miss you.” 

York hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of Theta’s pale hair. “I miss you too. So much. We’re looking for him.” 

“I know you are. Be careful.” He held his hand out to Delta, and his brother took it. “Both of you, please. Please be careful.” 

“We will. I promise,” Delta said.

oOoOoOo

They all went to the training room the next day. Carolina and Beth walked him through the stretching exercises first. It felt good to be doing something, and then they moved over to the balance beam that Carolina has set up a few days before. It was weird being up so high, and kinda scary even with Beth spotting her. They started off easy. Theta lost count of the cartwheels she did across the bar, and back-bends. She fell off twice, but Beth caught her, setting her easily to her feet. 

Theta was grateful for that. 

They had her practice her back flips across the mat. She was getting better at that as well, minimizing the time she landed on her ass. She got back up and would try again. 

“Can I try too?” Epsilon asked from the sidelines. Caroline motioned him in, and somewhere along the way Junior joined in as well, learning how to do somersaults. He giggled as he rolled across the floor. 

Doc and Tucker watched from the sidelines. They yelled encouragement, which made Theta flush with pleasure. it was nice to be wanted, and loved. It was nice to have a family. An even bigger family. 

He ran to them, and they gave him hugs as well. All of them. Even Donut, Grif, and Simmons when they wandered over. They all gave the best hugs, but not quite as good as Aleksandr. He felt that like a stab to his chest. He missed his father so much. He was so scared for him. It was hard to think past it, but he had no choice. 

No choice at all.


	26. Haply I may remember, And haply may forget.

_  
Sing on, as if in pain:  
And dreaming through the twilight  
That doth not rise nor set,  
Haply I may remember,  
And haply may forget._

_~Song -Christina Rossetti  
_

oOoOo

It was odd sitting in on the staff meeting. The Cybertronians towered over York and Delta. They sat on the table, along with a handful of other humans. 

“What I want to know,” Verity said. “Is how in the hell they got in.” She leveled her gaze at Red Alert, who just glared back. 

“They came in through the ventilation system,” Red Alert Grunted. 

Verity threw her hands in the air, “Are you fucking kidding me!?!” 

“You need to calm down, Ver,” Raf stood and put a hand on her shoulder. “Prime. As you requested, I have been monitoring internet and comm chatter. There seems to be some movement by Shockwave. I mean there is chatter on his regular channels. It’s not good- he is definately working with them. He is arrogant enough to think that I couldn't track him in that manner. That being said I do not have any definitive locations other than Agent North Dakota is being held in a Freelancer facility...and...and they are using him as part of Project Rebirth. From what I gather it is one of Shockwaves Cybernation Projects.”

“Wait, what does that mean?” York bit out.

“It means,” Prowl said, “That he is working on a project to Cyberform this planet. He is seeing what the effects on humans will be by introducing Nanites into the human body.” 

It felt like the breath had been sucked out of his chest. “Will it kill him?” 

“We don’t know what it will do,” Ratchet said.

Delta leaned against York heavily, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. “What are we going to do then?”

“We already have two scouting teams in the field,” Jazz reported. “We are waiting for their first contact in the field. They are due to check in at 2400. I’ll have the report to you then, Prime.” 

Optimus nodded, “And the intruders. Do we know the reason for the break-in?” 

“I suspect they were after Theta. As I have discussed with Agent York and Agent North Dakota their ward is a Carrier. We have tested all others from Leonard’s clutch, and they seem to be the only one. They are not mature enough to completely rule out the others. We will need to retest them all in a vorn.” 

The Autobots at the table all recoiled, and York didn’t blame them. Leo was as much of a child as Theta. What they had done to him, what they had put him through was beyond disgusting. 

“I move that we reconvene at 2400,” Prowl said. “Once we have the initial reports it will give us a clearer picture of our next move.”

“You heard Prowl. We meet back here at 2400,” Optimus announced. “In the meantime, Prowl meet me in the ward room. I want to go over the specs of the facilities. You too, Jazz.”

oOoOoOo

Wyoming walked around the man in the center of his room. Man was pushing it, he looked barely more than a boy. Eighteen if anything. He was slight, and pale. His hair a tousled mop, and he watched Wyoming with those odd eyes of his. 

“Kneel. I think you owe me an apology, lad.” 

Gamma dropped to his knees, shaking. “They made me go.” 

“I imagine that they did, but you made no move to rejoin us.” Wyoming tilted his head up, looking into those bright aqua eyes. His grip tightened enough to bruise when Gamma flinched away. 

“I’m s-sorry, Reggie. I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to leave. I d-didn’t---” 

“Now, Gamma, my dearest. We both know that is a bunch of bollocks,” Wyoming said, and smiled when tears started to roll down Gamma’s cheeks. “How are you going to make it up to me?” 

“I’ll do whatever you want. Please, Reggie. Don’t be mad. Please.” His breath came short and fast. He remembered a time when things had been easy between the two of them. When they had joked with one another, and there had been camaraderie, but somewhere along the way things had changed. “Please don’t be mad, Reggie.” 

“You know what I want.” 

He shook, prostrating himself, just like he had in their mindscape so long again. “I’m sorry...m-master. I’m so sorry.” He nuzzled Wyoming's leg. “I’ll be good, Master.” 

“Show me.” 

Gamma scooted closer shivering as he looked up. His hands shook as he worked at the fly of Wyoming’s pants. He fumbled with it, unable to get his fingers to co-operate. He whimpered, finally getting it down, and whimpered louder when Wyoming’s cock sprang free. This was not like the dreamscape at all. 

“Gamma. Put your mouth to use already.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He reached up, and wrapped his hands around Wyoming flesh. His lips brushed the tip, took it into his mouth and gagged when Wyoming thrust his hips forward. 

“Relax,” Wyoming snapped. he grabbed Gamma’s hair, holding him in place and thrust into the warmth. 

Drool pooled in his mouth, and dripped down the edges of his lips, and dripped down his chin. he closed his eyes, trying to relax. It hurt, and seemed to go on for an eternity. Finally Wyoming pushed him away. 

“Strip down.”

“Yes, sir.” Gamma wobbled to his feet. He pulled his clothes off, letting them pool onto the floor. He looked down at the floor, waiting for Wyoming to tell him what else to do. Goose flesh formed on his skin, and he shivered. 

“Lean over the desk,” Wyoming ordered. 

The wood was cold against his bare skin, and the edge bit into his him. He closed his eyes, feeling Wyoming move around him. He heard drawers opening, and then cool wet fingers against his opening, they traced the entrance and then slowly pushed inside. They pushed inside, and curled against a spot inside of him the had him biting back a moan. It felt too intense to bear, and then Wyoming was pushing into him, spreading him wide. 

Gamma gasped, fingers clawing at the wood beneath his fingers.

oOoOoOo

“Agent Florida was able to get these images during the mission. We are going to need a new entrance strategy, sir.” 

The Director nodded to the reconnaissance officer. “Leave them here. We will look them over.” 

The man saluted, and left the room immediately. “What of our prisoner, Counsellor?” 

“He has been transferred to Shockwave’s lab, sir. He seemed pleased with the delivery, as you can imagine. He has high hopes for this one,” Aidan Price said. “The previous test subjects have not...been so lucky. He has a 75% failure rate, sir. The remaining 25% are unresponsive. I am not sure that he will be able to work out the glitches, sir, but it keeps him busy and under our thumb.” 

The Director nodded. “It hurts nothing to indulge him then. The tech we have gained from this alliance is invaluable.” 

The Counselor nodded, “As you wish, Sir. Do you want me to bring in the mercenaries?” 

“Send them in.”

oOoOoOo

North came to himself strapped to a large metal slab. His chest was bare, and his skin prickling with cold. 

“Ah, good to see you’ve finally joined me, Agent North Dakota.” A large purple mech with one optic loomed over him. He made North’s skin crawls in a way the Autobot’s never did. “I had hoped you would be awake when we started. We are hoping you would be our first viable test subject.” 

“First...viable...?” North took in a stuttering breath and tested the bonds. “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Oh, my dear agent. While we do want to Cyberform your world it would make much more sense to convert your race to a labor force. Completely destroying you would be so very wasteful. I am not a wasteful, mech, Agent North Dakota. I plan to utilize you. First we will introduce the Cybernization nanites. They will slowly turn you into a techno-organic. I’m afraid it will be a painful process, but I’m sure you will deal. Then, if you survive that we will introduce the programming nanites. They will throttle down intelligence, and well, the more uncouth of my race call it slave coding. We simply cannot have you running amuck.” 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” 

“While I appreciate your bravado, I can assure you that I am not. Now, this might sting a bit.” 

North looked up. The needle looked about the size and thickness of a screwdriver, and nearly felt like one going into his arm. His breath stuck in his throat, and then screamed. 

The scream trickled down to a choked whimper, and then it felt like his insides were on fire. His blood burned. He burned. 

“Good, very good. The readings are much better than the previous test subjects. How do you feel, Agent?” 

North choked back a groan. his tongue felt thick in his mouth. “Fuck you.”


	27. Acquainted with the Night

_  
Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right.  
I have been one acquainted with the night._

_~Acquainted with the night -Robert Frost  
_

oOoOo

Jazz flipped through the datapad, his tank rolling. Mirage had been thorough when he had hacked through the Decepticon network. The images of Shockwave’s ‘patients’...well he did not know how to react to that. It was horrifying. The images showed a mix of Cybertronian and human. It was clear that some had bled out, puddles of deep red and bright blue energon pulling around them. Spikes through their bodies, and metal scales dotting their dead skin. He didn’t want the sparklings to see this, or North’s mate. He liked the human, both of them.

It was not his right to keep York in the dark though. He knew well enough what Optimus’ reaction to that would be. 

He looked down at the datapad, feeling sick, but he made himself walk into the meeting anyways. They were already all gathered. His visor dimmed. This was the worse part of his job. 

“Jazz, so good of you to join us,” Optimus said.

“Hi, OP. I have intel. Can’t say yer gonna like it.” He hooked the data pad through the vid screen. “It’s not pretty my mechs. As you know we sent Mirage in. He was able to hack into Shockwave’s files.” He flipped through the images, and watched the humans recoil. 

“Is that what he is going to do to North? Fuck!? Why are we even here? We need to get him back,” York yelled.

“Oh, we will be going in, York,” Jazz said. “But we can’t just go in, guns blazing. We want to get North out alive.” 

“What do you have planned then, Jazz?” Delta asked, looking far more composed than York, who was still red faced.

“I plan on going in and getting him out of there, Delta. We just have to be careful about it.” 

Delta leaned into York. “That is not comforting.” 

“I’m sure you won’t think so until he is in your arms again,” Jazz agreed.

oOoOoOo

Theta tried to act like his cheerful self, but it was nearly impossible. He felt like curling up in his bed, and hiding under the covers. That was not an option, so he pasted a smile on his face, and did the only thing he knew to do. He hunted for the Alpha. 

He found Leo in the living area, watching television. He didn’t have to ask. Leo opened his arms, and Theta fit himself inside. Leo wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. “You okay, squirt?” 

“No, Creator. I’m the farthest thing from okay. I want Papa Aleks back. I’m so scared for him. So worried, and I don’t know what to do. I’m helpless.” 

Leo smoothed a hand through Theta’s hair. “I know what it is to be helpless, and I know what it is to fear for those you love, but I do not know what to tell you know Theta?” 

“It’s fine, Creator. Just hold me, maybe that is enough.” Theta closed his eyes. “What if he doesn’t come back?” 

“Don’t think that way. York will do everything in his power to get him back to you.” 

Tears tracked down Theta’s cheeks. “I know you will, but sometimes that just isn’t enough, Creator.”

oOoOoOo

It was a bad night. Tucker had fallen asleep hours ago, but David had tossed and turned until he had finally given up. He walked through the hall hoping to exhaust himself. It did not work. He couldn't shake the nightmares. He would close his eyes and find himself reliving what Florida and Wyoming did to him. He found himself flinching away when people would touch him and felt all the guiltier for it. 

He felt helpless. 

Scared. 

Terrified. 

He walked through the hallway and found himself on the observation deck. The lights were dim, but the room was not empty. Caroline was below, beating on one of the training dummies. 

He almost smiled at that. Some things didn’t change. He hitched his blanket around him and made his slow way down the stairs to the floor below. 

He sat down on one of the benches, and watched her until he found himself drifting off. He wasn’t sure how long he slept, but he woke up stiff with his head in Caroline’s lap. She smoothed his pale hair away from his face. “David?” 

“I’m fine. I just couldn’t sleep. I keep...I keep remembering.” He closed his eyes, flinching at the memory. 

She continued to pet his hair, smoothing it back. “You need to talk to someone about it, Davey. You can’t let this eat you up.” 

“I know. It’s hard though. I just...I wish it had never happened. I wish...I don’t know what I wish. I hate it though. And Tucker has been so patient with me. I don't deserve him.” 

Caroline snorted. “You do. More than anyone I know. You deserve to be loved and cherished, and...well surprisingly I think Tucker does that.” He leaned over, pressing her lips to his forehead. “It anything...I should have done more. I should have protected you from this; from our father. I failed you just like I failed Leo and Beth. I was the eldest. It was---It was my responsibility.” 

“You were a child too. Don’t be stupid. Not everything is your fault, ‘Lina. Sometimes bad things just fucking happen.” 

“Yeah, I guess they do. Let’s get you back to bed.” 

“I can’t sleep,” Wash whispered,

“Then we stop by the infirmary first and talk to Dr. Grey. I’m sure she will have a solution,” Carolina helped him get up and they walked to the infirmary together, leaning on each other. 

“How do you know she will be awake?” 

“Just a feeling,” Caroline said.

oOoOoOo

His arms were still pulled taut to the corners of the bed. They ached from being in that position all night. Donut and Doc were sprawled against him, they limbs tangled together. They had no trouble sleeping. Donut nuzzled against him, humming in his sleep. 

Omega had gravely misjudged him. He was far stronger, and had much more sway over Doc than Omega had imagined. 

“Can’t sleep?” Franklin whispered against his skin, making Omega startle and shiver. His lips curled into an amused smile, “Oh, baby. You are so predictable, but it’s a lovely kind of thing. I’m so glad we found you. We are going to have so much fun together.” He leaned in to kiss him, leaving Omega’s lips feeling bruised, and scorched. “Do you want to be my pet like Frank? I will take such good care of you.” 

Omega’s mouth felt parched, his lips dry as he opened his mouth. “Yes.” 

Donut hummed again, the vibrations making Omega’s skin itch. “That is what I wanted to hear. I’m going to make you happy, and take care you you as well as I take care of Doc.” He sighed happily. 

“No one can make me happy. I’m not meant to be happy.” Omega bit the side of his lip, tasting blood. It made him feel real.

Franklin kissed him again, kissed him long and deep until he wrung whimpers from Omega’s mouth.

He wanted to say it wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to do these things to Doc, but Franklin stole his words. He pushed Omega’s legs apart, settling between them. The lubricant was cool against him, and in him. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He still ground down against Franklin as far as the roped would let him, and whimpered like he had hoped to make Doc whimper. Pleasure bloomed, and he clenched at the ropes binding his arms. He gasped and screamed when the orgasm hit him, waking Doc who just watched with a tiny smile on his face. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He didn’t know what this was, or how he got to this moment, and he couldn't stifle the cries that Donut wrung from him. 

The plan was FUBAR. 

It had gone so far off of course he did not know how to course correct it. He wasn’t entirely sure he should. Not if it felt like this. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to it for now. He had time after all.


	28. Blue Days and Fair

_  
“I have a rendezvous with Death  
At some disputed barricade,  
When Spring comes back with rustling shade  
And apple-blossoms fill the air—  
I have a rendezvous with Death  
When Spring brings back blue days and fair.”  
-”I Have a Rendezvous with Death” by Alan Seeger  
_

oOoOo

York ran through the dark hallway. The body armour was tight around his chest, but it was a familiar weight. The hall was dark, and silent but for the pounding of York’s shoes across the metal floor. 

He could hear screams. They grew louder as he heard the door at the end of the hall and threw himself at it. He threw himself it until the door collapsed and he scrambled inside the room, pulling his gun from the holster at his side. He ran across the room, screaming, and shooting at the one opticed monster that held North down. 

There was blood, and gore smeared across it’s claws. Dripping down. 

North’s head tilted back, and stared at York with sightless, dead eyes. 

York screamed, and sat straight up in bed. Sweat covered his brow, and he clenched at the covers. He panted, clutching at himself.

Delta stirred beside him, “York?” 

“It was a nightmare. J-just a nightmare. I’m fine, Delta. Just go back to sleep.” 

Delta’s brow wrinkled. “Clearly it was not ‘just a nightmare.’ You are shaking.” He moved closer, wrapping his slim arms around York. “Tell me about it.” 

“North was dead. Oh God, he was dead. I couldn’t save him Delta. I couldn't save him.” Tears streamed down his cheeks. “I couldn't save him.” 

Delta held him close, rocking him and smoothing back his hair. “You will, you can. I have faith in you.” 

“You shouldn't. I’ve failed you both,” York whispered. 

“No, sweetheart. No. That isn’t true. You saved me, York. You saved me. You’ve never failed me. Never once.” Delta nuzzled against York’s neck. “If it wasn’t for you I wouldn't be able to know what it feels like to touch someone, to feel the wind on my skin and the sun. I wouldn't know what it was like to love someone...and just---just to feel. You saved me and made me real.” Delta held onto him tightly. “You didn’t fail Aleks. You didn’t fail me. We will both save him.”

York’s breath came in sharp pants. “I need you.” He pushed Delta down into the soft bed, his lips unyielding as they met. York nipped at his lips, tasting chocolate and cinnamon. “I need you so much,” he murmured against the soft skin of Delta’s neck. “I love you, Delta.” 

Delta wiggled out of his clothes, and pulled York close. He closed his eyes, hearing the rustle of cloth and York was kissing him again. Kissing him until his skin felt flushed, and he found himself whispering in York’s ear, “I love you, too.”

oOoOoOo

North rested against the metal bed, boneless and exhausted. His skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. His body felt like it was on fire, fever raged, and the monster injected him with something to break it, but it still raged through his body leaving him delirious. He closed his eyes, and just concentrates on breathing. It shouldn't be this hard. 

A shadow falls across him. The robot scanned him, the light ticking over him. “You are making good progress, Agent North Dakota. The transformation is at 40% completion. You should feel proud you have made it past the point of danger.” 

Moisture gathered in North’s eyes, and trickled down the side of his face. The words sent a chill of terror through him. He would have struggled and screamed, but he didn’t have the energy even for that. He had never felt so helpless in his life, or so alone.

The rational part of him hoped the bots would keep York and Delta away. They thought of York going through the same thing horrified him, and he could only imagine what the monster would do to Delta. He tried not to think about Theta. His poor child. He knew that Delta and York would take care of him.

They had to. Anything else was not bearable. 

He closed his eyes feeling a needle pressed into his skin. He felt the blood leaving his body. One vial, two, three, four...and it left him dizzy. Had he been standing he would have fallen to the ground. He was not though. The room spun around him. He closed his eyes and wished it would just end. 

He wished he would end.

oOoOoOo

“You okay, David?” Tucker asked for the millionth time. 

“I’m fine, Tuck. Kinda excited to get out, honestly.” He smiled, and took Tucker’s hand in his own. It wasn’t like they were alone. 

Miko and Mikaela were in the front of the Hummer. Mikaela in the driver’s seat, much to David’s relief. He had seen Miko drive, and he would rather not take his life in his hands. They were there for protection, at least Miko. Mikaela was the one usually sent on supply runs. 

They each had weapons tucked on their person. An energon blade, which Jazz had given to each of them. He had seen Tucker sparring with it. He was getting good. They should be at least be able to hold someone off till someone came. The weight of the guns hid beneath his clothes was reassuring in a way it shouldn't be. 

He had a list of things they needed, and a new credit card in his wallet. It still felt a bit odd to have that. Jazz had been very nonchalant when he had handed it over, and said to get whatever they needed. What they needed was school supplies, and clothes for the kids, mostly. It was easy enough to requisition clothes for them to wear, although David was sure they should at least commandeer some civies for him as well. 

The each grabbed a cart and moved through the store, grabbing a cart full of t-shirts, sweatshirts, and sweatpants, and then a second cart full of the same. David hoped it would be enough. They grabbed Pajamas for the kids, several pairs, and he made sure to grab the ones with cats for Epsilon, Skateboard printed ones for Theta, and Super hero pajamas for Junior. The other kids Mu, Nu and Ksi. He didn’t know them well enough to guess, and felt bad for not asking their caretaker. He had only talked to the mech in passing, but Hound did seem friendly. He finally picked out pajamas with sheep printed on them in their avatar colours: Bright yellow, Indigo, and dark green. He knew Hound at least would be amused by it. He did like to call them his little flock. 

They filled the next cart with school supplies. Paints, markers, coloured pencils, and paint brushes. They grabbed all of the paper on the shelves, and a good chunk of the crayons. They hit the book aisle and grabbed any of the books they thought the kids (and adults) might enjoy. They grabbed crosswords puzzles, and colouring books. Cameras, tablets, several game systems from the electronics, and a selection of games, before moving on to the toy section. 

Tucker was rather gleeful as he went through picking out things in that section. “Oh, man. Junior will love this.” 

“I’m sure he will,” David agreed. He flushed as he grabbed a skateboard for himself, one for each of the kids, and enough helmets for each of them. He was tempted to get them bicycles as well, but he wasn’t sure how that would go over. 

Mikaela watched his stare, “We can ask you know, and have them delivered to the base. We don’t really have room in the hummer.” 

“Yeah, of course,” David agreed. 

“Oh, David! They have pool supplies! We can teach the boys to swim at the lake near the base!” Tucker exclaimed and threw in an armful of floats into the cart. “This will be so much fun.” 

“We could probably get one of those blow up pools. Might be a bit safer than going to the lake,” Miko said. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Tucker beamed as they headed toward the check out. 

David couldn't help but grin as well. It was nice to see Tucker this relaxed. It was oddly domestic, and he thought that he could get used to that.

oOoOoOo

“When are they going to get back?” Epsilon whined, and wiggled on the couch where they were all All watching a movie. Theta curled on one side of him, and Junior on the the other.

“Soon, Epsi. I bet they’re back by the time the movie ends,” Donut said, and ruffled Epsilon’s hair. 

“I don’t see why I couldn’t have gone with them,” Epsilon grumbled. 

“Because it’s dangerous and they are probably waiting for us to leave. Do you want to go to the laboratory? I’m sure they would have a field day with you,” Omega said from where he sat on the floor at Doc and Donut’s feet. 

Donut tapped him on the back of the head. “Omega, behave. We’ve talked about this.” 

Omega grimaced. “I’m sorry, Epsilon.” He tilted his head up, looking to Donut, who nodded his approval, and smoothed a hair through Omega’s hair. 

“They would take us,” Theta said. “Like they took North.”

“Oh, sweetie. They’ll get them back,” Doc said.

Theta turned back to the movie. He didn’t even know what was happening, and he couldn't make himself care. He missed Aleks so much, and James...James was dealing with his own grief.

Delta was on the other side of him, with Junior curled up on his lap, sleeping.

Epsilon’s hand creeped over, taking Theta’s hand in his own, and gave it a little squeeze. “It will be okay,” Epsilon said. “Just have a little faith. I think...I think they will get him out, Theta. I really do.” 

 

“Thanks,” Theta whispered, and squeezed Epsilon’s hand back.


	29. Not This Raw Fluttering

__  
But I remember solitude—no other  
presence and each thing what it was. Not this raw  
fluttering I make of you as you have made of me  
your watch-fire, your killing light. 

_-"Now that I am Never Alone" By Tess Gallagher  
_

oOoOo

They pulled into the large entryway of Autobot city, and were soon swarmed by the helpful denizens of the city. Unpacking the vehicle went far faster than David would have imagined. Their loot was moved over to one of the meeting rooms, and they began to sort the clothing by size.

It took longer than David thought it would, even with the helpers. They still had so much they needed to get. Shoes, clothes that were not sweats...but Jazz had suggested they order some of that online. It was his next task. See what else they needed and order that as well. David was grateful for the work. Anything to take his mind off of what was going on around them. 

They moved the toys, and electronics up to the room they had designated the playroom. It was already mostly furnished with a big screen television, and lots of comfy places to sit. It was big enough for all of them to meet, and close enough to the blocks of rooms they had been assigned. 

He put away the art supplies in their labeled cubbies, and put the books on the shelves. He waved at Raf as he came in and set up the gaming systems. 

“Looks like you had a productive afternoon,” Raf said. 

“You could say that. I still need to go back and help Tucker.” He ran a hand through his hair. “There is just so much to do.” 

“And it’s hard being the unofficial den mother?” 

David laughed, “Yeah. Well, at least I’m not alone in it.” He moved over, putting the floats and rafts they had got in the closet, before looking around. “Thank you for setting those up.”

“Oh, your welcome. You know. Anything you guys need you just have to ask.” Raf pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Want me to set up the tablets?” 

“That would be nice,” David said, looking frazzled. “I’m going to go back down to help Tucker. I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Raf nodded, already breaking into the first box as he left. 

David wandered back to the meeting room, and was tackled by Epsilon as he came through the door. He lifted the child up, and Epsilon held onto him tightly. “Missed you. Missed you so much,” Epsilon murmured, hiding his face against David’s neck. 

David smoothed back Epsilon’s hair, “I missed you too. We brought back all kinds of things for you, Epsi.” 

“I’d rather just have you. Stuff is replaceable. You’re not.” Epsilon clung to him. 

“I’m fine, Epsi. Nothing happened.” David rubbed his back, and frowned at Tucker who was still sorting clothes.

“But you left.” David felt his heart breaking when he realized Epsilon was crying. 

“I did, but I came back again, sweetheart.” 

“Take me with you next time. I worried. I worried so much. what if he g-got you. What if g-grandfather took you away. What if he hurt you like he’s hurting North?” 

“That won’t happen,” David said, and moved across the room towards Tucker.

“It might,” Epsilon said stubbornly.

“Perhaps, but we cannot let ourselves be ruled by fear. It is letting them win, and that my love, is the last thing in the world that we want to do.” He set Epsilon down, and pulled up a pile of clothes meant for him. “Go make sure these fit.” 

“Okay, dad,” Epsilon said, giving him a hug before running off to the bathroom. 

David felt like his heart was melting, and even Tucker smiled.

“I love them!” Epsilon came running out of the bathroom, still clad in one of the pairs of kitty pajamas that David had picked out for him. “Thank you!” He threw his arms around David’s waist. David pet Epsilon's hair. “Glad you like them, sweetheart.” 

“I do. I do, dad. They are the best.” Epsilon looked up, his blue eyes bright. “Thank you.” 

“Do you want to take Juniors clothes to him?” Epsilon nodded, “And Theta’s too?” 

“Sure, squirt. Here they are,” Tucker said and handed them over. “There is stuff in the playroom too. You might want to check it out.” 

“What kind of stuff?” Epsilon asked. 

 

“Presents for you all,” David said and kissed Epsilon’s forehead. 

“Oh. I’ve never gotten a present before.” 

“Now you have,” David said. “Now go find the boys.” 

“Thanks, dad,” he said and ran off.

David watched him god with a little smile on his face. This at least was working out better than he had hoped. He leaned into Tucker, and didn’t think twice about stealing a kiss.

oOoOoOo

“You took this information from Gamma?” The director asked Florida, as he went through the file.

“Indeed I did, Director. I’m sure you are as pleased as punch to receive it,” the assassin chimed in cheerily. “Gamma was most cooperative. He is pleased to be back in the fold.” 

“I’m sure he is.” The Director flipped the page. “Have Wyoming get in touch with his contact with the Nebulons. I’m sure this will give us...leverage. We cannot count on the Cybertronians.” 

“They do, and always have, had their own agenda, sir.” 

“Speaking of which. See if you can get that progress report from Shockwave. Through direct, or indirect channels.” 

“You don't think he will cooperate?” Florida asked. 

“I think he is close to getting what he wants. No, I think he will be less than tractable.” The Director said, and shut the case file. “Did Gamma bring any news of my wayward children?” 

“As you can imagine, they are in the very thick of it.” Florida smiled. “You don't look surprised at all, sir.” 

“Surprised is the least thing that I am. They are their mother’s children. Always flinging themselves into the fire.” His lips turned down. “I’m sure it will end in the same manner.”

oOoOoOo

“Well, the good news is we have discovered where he is being kept,” Jazz said.

“And the bad news?” York scowled. He wrapped an arm around Delta, keeping him close, as if he was scared he would be taken away as well.

“The bad news is the security is going to be tight as the pit,” Jazz said. “Maybe tighter. Shocker’s is a paranoid glitch.” He waved a hand and the hologram on the table changed. “He is being held down here. We have image captures. He is alive. Doesn’t look like he has any life-threatening injuries. His mental health...I can’t speculate on that. Shockwave is a nasty piece of work, so it’s best to be prepared.” 

“We’ll do whatever needs to be done,” Delta said, and turned his attention to the hologram. “Bring up the specs on the security system for me. Good, and the complete layout of the prison block.” 

“Got an idea?” Jazz asked. 

“I think I might, sir,” Delta said. “Who are we allotted.” 

“Mirage, myself, Hound, Bee. We’ll have Skyfire in the wings for extraction.” 

“Tex, Caroline, Verity, and Miko. We will need cover as well. What snipers do you have?” 

“Bluestreak, and Percey. I can have them both assigned to the detail, and the Wrecker’s in the wings with Skyfire. It’s a bit of a delicate operation to throw them at. They tend to---” 

“Destroy things. Yes. I’ve read through their files.” 

Jazz raised a brow, “You have?” 

“I have. There is holes in your security. I would be willing to look into it once this fiasco is over.” 

“We would appreciate that,” Jazz said slowly, and looked hard at the youngling. 

Delta looked back at him, “I know you will. Just like I will appreciate getting my mate back in one piece.” 

“That is our goal, Delta,” Jazz tried to reassure him.

“He never should have been taken. They never should have been able to get in.” 

“No...they shouldn't have,” Jazz agreed.

“Well, if my mate is hurt, I hold you all responsible.” Delta crossed his hands over his chest and glared.


	30. In the Time of Our Darkness

__

_“As the stars that shall be bright when we are dust,  
Moving in marches upon the heavenly plain;   
As the stars that are starry in the time of our darkness,   
To the end, to the end, they remain.”  
-”For the Fallen” By Laurence Binyon  
_

oOoOo

“C-can’t you just send the bots to get him?” Theta whimpered. “I don’t want to lose you too.” 

“Babe, we will be okay.” York drew the child into a tight hug. “Don’t worry. We will be back and we will have North with us. It’s all going to be okay.” 

Theta shivered, and looked to Delta. “C-can’t you have them put me back in a chip? I could come with you. I can make sure you're safe.” 

“No, Theta. We can’t do that. It could destabilize your spark, and besides that...we don’t want you anywhere near the Director. You are in as much danger as Leo is in,” Delta said with much more patience than York could have mustered. 

Theta’s shoulders hunched. “I don't want to be alone.” 

“Regardless of what happens tonight, you will never be alone, Theta,” Delta said, and drew his younger brother into a hug of his own. “David and Tucker will take care of you in the event that we do not come back.” 

Theta jerked away, his whole body shaking. “No! No! You can’t say that.” 

“I am though, Theta. Statistically there is a chance we will not come back and you need to prepare yourself for it,” Delta said. “I don’t mean to be cold. I hope this works out for the best, but we must always prepare ourselves for the worst. David and Tucker will care for you, and you will be able to stay with Epsilon. I would think that would appeal to you, brother.” 

“Not at the cost of losing my Papas,” Theta whispered. 

Delta nodded. “You know we will do our best to bring North back to you. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

“I know, but you just...aren’t being very reassuring, Delta.” Theta took a deep breath, and wiped at his eyes. “I’m scared.” 

“So are we, Theta,” York finally said. He shooed Delta away. “You know your brother is not good at this sort of thing.” 

“Not good is the understatement of the year,” Theta whispered. “I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say any of that. Give me another hug, Papa...just...just in case.” 

York hugged him tightly. “We’ll come back.” 

“You’d better. With Papa Aleks,” Theta said firmly.

oOoOoOo

The light was unrelenting. The one-eyed monster left it on all the time. Never shut it off, and it drove North crazy. He curled up in the little cell he had been placed in and hid his eyes with his arms.

His body still ached, but it was no longer the deep, throbbing pain that he had experienced initially. It wasn’t a good thing though. North tried to stop himself from shaking. He had heard the one-eyed monster talking, and he did not want to be here for phase two. Slave-coding. Fear curled inside his belly, a near living thing. The fear was great enough that he considered taking his own life, but the monster had left him nothing. Everything in the cell was bolted down. There was nothing to hang himself from. There was just nothing, and he despaired that the monster would have his way, and he would bring Theta to him. That he would hurt York. Or Delta. 

He would rather die than have that happen. He couldn't suppress the shiver then. 

The door slid open and one of the smaller drones came in, pinning him before he could get near the door. He screamed, and struggled, but they pulled him out of the little room. He grabbed onto the doorway, and screamed loudly as they pried him off of it. 

He was still struggling as he drone strapped him down to the table, and began to take samples of blood and skin. 

He counted the vials. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. And felt like the room was spinning as the last was taken. He closed his eyes, teeth sunk into his lips, tasting blood. 

The one-eyed monster leaned over over him, and hummed in appreciation. “Very good. Very good. We will begin the procedure once I have finished the tests. Just sit tight, Agent North Dakota. I will be with you momentarily.” 

“Fuck you.” 

The monster chuckled. “I sincerely doubt you will be ‘Fucking’ anyone in the foreseeable future, Agent. You should calm down. Getting upset is not going to change your fate.” 

The mech moved away, but before he got to the door the alarm sounded through the facility. Red lights flashed, and the mech dashed through the doorway, perhaps to stop the intruders. 

North closed his eyes, and listened to the alarms and the loud discharge of weapons. Hope teased at him, but he refused to acknowledge it. Not yet.

oOoOoOo

The armour they gave him felt odd, but Jazz assured York that it had camouflage mods on it. Carolina and Tex flanked him, with Delta bringing up the rear. 

“Jazz, Hound and Mirage have infiltrated the complex,” Verity announced behind them. “That’s our cue people. Go.” 

They blasted through the door, shooting drones as they went through the hall. Sirens suddenly blared, and Verity cursed. “Fuck it. Every time.Miko tripped the alarm.” 

“How can you be sure it was her?” Carolina asked. 

“Trust me. It never fails.” 

Caroline glanced at York. “Oh, I know the feeling. Target coming up. Blow the door and down the next hall.” 

Verity hacked through the first door, her fingers moving across the keys in a way the York envied. He wouldn't mind trying his hand at those locking systems. 

The moved into the hall and found the door to the lab. “It’s enforced,” Delta said coming up to it and touching to door. “Just set charges on it. We’ll have to blow it open.” 

“Fine by me,” Caroline snickered. She set the charges. “Stand back.” They moved further down the hall, away from the blast.

They stepped into the room, and just as soon as they did York stepped back out, throwing up in the hallway. He couldn't look at the bodies preserved and stored along the walls. He had seen others laid out on medical slabs in various states of dissection. 

“We need to go, York,” Delta said gently. “Just close your eyes. I’ll lead you through.” 

“I should...I should...” 

“No. No you shouldn't. No one should have to see this,” Delta said gently. He lead York through the room, and to the lab beyond. 

They heard a scream, and watch Shockwave run out and down the other way. They hung back, waiting for him to get out of site before entering the next room.

“I commed Jazz, he has Shockwave cornered. Let’s go,” Delta said. 

North was in the next room, his head lolled to one side. 

“Is he dead,” York whispered. 

“No. Just unconscious.” Delta nudged York forward. “Take care of the locks.” 

York hesitated for a moment before getting to work. After a minute the snapped open, and York shook North, trying to wake him. 

“He’s been drugged,” Delta offered, and got on the other side of North, helping York carry him. 

“Let’s get him out of here,” York said, just as Tex stiffened. 

“Jazz commed. He said he spotted The Director. He’s here,” Tex said. She looked to Carolina. “We got this. You guys clear out.” 

“I’ll see to it.” Verity herded the others in the opposite direction, hefting her rifle. “Keep up. We are meeting Hound. You should have a gps map on your HUD. Try not to fucking get separated.” 

They didn’t get far before one of the vents fell open and Miko came tumbling out. “Need some extra fire power?” 

“Planning on tripping any more alarms?” Verity snarked.

“Planning?” Miko laughed. “No, not really.”

oOoOoOo

Carolina and Texas ran down the hall, pacing one another. “Turn here,” Texas said, ducking through one of the doors. “Got him on the tracker. Hurry up.” 

Texas stopped in her tracks, back wheeling, and ducked back behind the door as a bullet whizzed by. “Damn it all to fucking hell. Wyoming.” 

“Good to see you as well, dearest Tex,” Wyoming called out. 

“I would suggest you cease your interfering in my plans, Caroline. I see you there,” The Director’s voice called out. You may be my daughter, but I will not tolerate such insolence.” 

“Father. You Must see reason,” Carolina said. “You are hurting people.” 

“It’s Progress, Carolina. Progress.” 

“Mother would hate you for this.” 

The Director hissed. “Shoot her.” 

Florida raised his gun, and pain tore through Carolina’s side. Texas was catching her before she even knew that she was following. She watched the Director rush by, with Florida and Wyoming. The last thing she saw before it all went dark was the terrified look on Gamma’s face as he was dragged away by Wyoming.


	31. For Never Morrow

  
_“But evil things, in robes of sorrow,_

_Assailed the monarch’s high estate;_

_(Ah, let us mourn!—for never morrow_

_Shall dawn upon him, desolate!)_

_And round about his home the glory_

_That blushed and bloomed_

_Is but a dim-remembered story_

_Of the old time entombed.”_

_-Edgar Allen Poe  
_

oOoOo

The Autobots were still securing Shockwave’s base when the infiltration team headed back to Autobot City. North was ensconced in the back of Ratchet’s vehicle form in an exhausted sleep. York and Delta rode with him, sitting on either side of him and holding onto his hands. He slept for most of the journey back. It was worrying. Almost as worrying as Carolina being rushed back to Autobot city in the care of First Aid. He didn’t wait around for everyone else. He sped away going well over the speed limit.

“Is Carolina going to be okay?” York asked, looking up towards the driver’s seat where Ratchet’s holoform sat. 

“I don’t know,” Ratchet said quietly. “She lost a lot of blood.” 

“That’s real comforting,” York snapped. 

“It’s not meant to be. You should prepare yourself for the worst. She’s tough, and Aid is a slagging good medic, but there is a chance she will not pull through.” 

“She’ll make it,” Delta said, and put his free hand over York’s. “I have faith she will. She is strong. As strong as North I think.” 

“She is,” York sighed. He squeezed Delta’s hand. “Theta will be glad to see us. I wasn’t sure we were going to make it out.” 

“I know,” York said, “But we did. We made it.” He leaned across North, grabbing Delta, and kissed him until they were both breathless. “We made it.” 

Ratchet squawked loudly. “NO MATING IN MY ALTMODE! FRAGGING CUT IT OUT!” 

York sputtered, “We were just kissing. We wouldn't...not with North like this.” 

“You’re readings are all over the place. I don’t buy that for a nanosecond.” 

“We are just relieved, Ratchet. We wouldn't do that in your Alt-form. Don’t worry. We have more control that that,” Delta said.

York snickered.

They held on to each other’s hands, until they finally reached the base, and helped wheel North into the infirmary. They settled him into a private room where Delta and York sat with him until Dr. Grey was free. It was hours before she came out of surgery with Carolina. 

“How is she?” Delta asked. 

“She’s resting. Leo is with her, he said he wanted to see you,” Grey said. 

“Thank you, Doctor Grey. I appreciate it. What are you going to do about North?” Delta looked up at her, unable to hide his nervousness. 

“We are going to take samples and scans today to assess the damage. Then once Ratchet and I evaluate his condition we will proceed as necessary.” 

Delta and York exchanged a worried glance. “Thank you for letting us know,” York said. He nudged Delta, “Go see Leo.” 

Delta stood on wobbly legs, and reluctantly left through the door. He found Leo two doors down, sitting beside Carolina’s hand. He held it tightly enough that his knuckles were white, and he had a pained look on his face. Delta could tell he had been crying, and he moved close without being asked to, wrapping his arms around his Creator.

“I’m scared, Delta. We almost lost her. She lost so much blood. So much. It was all over the place. And Beth was covered in it. So much.” 

“You didn’t lose her though, she is here.” He sat down beside Leo and wrapped an arm around him. 

“I know. But we just...she just...” Leo took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself, with less than marginal results to Delta’s eyes. 

“I understand. You love her and you are scared for her. There is nothing wrong with that, Creator.”

“There isn’t?” Leo said in a small voice. 

“No. Of course not. You love her.” 

Leo looked to Carolina’s face. “I do. You’re right. I guess I do.” He shivered in a way that worried Delta. 

“Do you want me to stay with you until Beth gets back?” Delta asked.

“Please. Don’t leave me alone.” 

“I wouldn’t do that, Creator,” Delta said carefully.

oOoOoOo

Theta walked into the infirmary. He would have ran, but he didn’t not want to disturb the other patience, and he was afraid of what he would find there. Terrified. He walked into the room, peeking in and was surprised to see North sitting up, propped up against a mound of pillows with York sitting beside him.

“Papa,” Theta whispered hoarsely.

North smiled, and scooted over, patting a place on the bed beside him. Theta ran over climbing onto the bed he froze, and looked at North in confusion. 

“Papa...you feel differed. I can feel you. Like...like Creator.” 

“Ratchet said all humans have a weak emf field,” York offered. “Maybe it’s just stronger than normal?” 

Theta shook his head, and snuggled against North’s side. “No. Not like that. You feel like...Like Creator.” Theta frowned as he tried to find the words for it.

“You are saying that I feel like a Cybertronian?” North asked quietly. 

Theta looked up at him, eyes wide with shock. He nodded minutely, and then hid his face against North’s side. 

“It’s okay, Theta,” North said. “It’s fine.” 

“Are you sure, Papa Aleks?” Theta whispered. 

“I’m sure, sweetie. I really am.” He pressed a kiss to Theta’s messy hair. “And even better than I know you are safe.” 

“What’s going to happen now?” Theta wiggled into the crook of North’s arm. 

“I’m not sure, squirt. I’m really not sure. They don't want me to leave for a while. They need to run some tests, and then we’ll see.” 

“That doesn’t sound very comforting,” Theta said. 

“Don’t worry about it Theta. Things will work out.” 

“I’ll try not to, Papa. I’m so glad you’re back.”

oOoOoOo

David stood in the doorway of Carolina’s room, and hovered there for a few minutes before stepping inside. Leo was half in the chair, half on the bed, his head pillowed on Carolina’s lap, and his hand clutching hers tightly.

Carolina was awake, she gave David a sleepy smile and did not stop petting Leo’s hair. It was inky black against her pale skin.

“Hey, Davie.” Carolina gave him a wan smile.

“How are you feeling?” He asked and pulled of the other chair beside Leo’s.

“Honestly? I feel like I’ve been ran over by a mack truck.” Carolina looked down at Leo. “He didn’t want to leave. I think he’s scared I’m not going to pull through.” She bit her lip. “Most people wouldn't give a fuck about me after I treated them the way I treated him. I still don’t understand what I have done to deserve such love and devotion. I don't understand, Davie. I don't deserve it.” 

David shrugged, “We love who we love.” 

“I don't deserve it,” She whispered.

“I don’t think that matters,” David said and patted her hand, as if he was afraid to touch her.

Carolina looked down at Leo’s pale face, and continued to stroke his hair. “I’ll just have to do better by him than.” 

David hummed, “You will.” 

“We just have each other,” she whispered. “I can’t believe...no...I guess I can. Our father died with mother. I miss them so much.” 

“We all do, Carolina. We all do.” David Put his hand over Carolina and Leo’s joined hands. “I think we will all do better in the future. We have a lot of work to do.” 

“We have to stop him.” 

“When you’re better,” David amended.

“When I’m better,” she agreed.

oOoOoOo

End of part 1. 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:  
> This was written as a present to myself for my birthday. Ha. I'm planning on posting a chapter a day. We'll see how well that goes. It's written up to chapter 11 (12 is nearly done.) 
> 
> In context this is a fusion fic between Red Vs. Blue and Transformers. It is not one particular Transformers 'verse, but it is leaning towards a mix of IDW and Animated. It is set in the near future.
> 
> I will add tags as they become necessary.


End file.
